Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: When the powerful Stars of the Ancients are stolen and the Ojamajos erased from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...
1. Into the Galaxy

_Every one hundred years, a comet passes over the city of Misora._

_Many of the ancient architects believe that the passing of this comet is a sign of good fortune for their people._

_Whenever the comet is nearby, pieces of the comet, also known as Star Bits, fall from the sky and land in the city. Such precious jewels have become a rare commodity among the citizens of Misora._

_People say that the passing of the Misora Comet is similar to a good luck charm._

The city of Misora can be seen covered in bright lights and all kinds of assorted colorful objects as the Misora Days Festival begins. The festival is held every ten years to celebrate the anniversary of such a wonderful town.

Unbeknownst to many, another reason that the Misora Days Festival is held is to celebrate the legend of a mysterious comet that is said to have passed over the city the day it was founded.

High in the sky, someone can be seen flying towards the town, landing quite gracefully in a small forest just outside the town.

"They're not here..." the boy states, taking a look at a letter in his hands that he'd received a few weeks ago.

"_Dear Nick,  
__It's been a while. Three years, hasn't it? I hope everything's going okay for you in the vastness of space. Ai-chan's been freaking out at how long you've been gone, but me and the others have been able to keep her in check, so don't worry about that. Say, I was wondering, why don't you stop on by? The Misora Days Festival is going to begin in a few weeks, and I know you've been waiting your whole life for something like this. I'm sure everyone's going to want to see you again. See you at the festival!  
__Best wishes, Momoko Asuka"_

He looks towards the massive town in the distance.

"Of course. If I know Doremi-chan and the others, they're probably already at the festival," Nick continues. "They've been waiting ten years for something like this. I still regret missing the last festival because of my witch apprentice training."

He looks back towards Misora.

"I bet I can still make it in time if I hurry it up."

And with that, the boy begins racing out of the forest and down the path that leads to the city. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious entity can be seen watching from the shadows nearby.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He's not going to show up, is he?"

Doremi looked through the sea of people that crowded the town square, but to no avail.

"It's been three years since we last saw him! What if he doesn't even want to come back?!" Doremi exclaimed. Momoko simply waved her hand.

"Relax, Doremi-chan. I'm sure Nick will be here. He said that he wouldn't miss a party like this for the world," Momoko replied.

"We just have to trust him, okay?" Hazuki stated.

"Are you sure he's even going to make it on time?" Aiko exclaimed. "The festival's going to start in fifteen minutes, and Onpu-chan's going to be singing!!"

"You guys. Always impatient."

Everyone spun around at this new voice.

"NICK!!"

Nick smiled brightly at the sight of his best friends.

"See, Ai-chan, I told you he was going to make it!" Momoko exclaimed.

"I wouldn't miss this for _anything_, girls," Nick stated, holding up a jewel-shaped object. This caused the others to gasp in shock.

"Where'd YOU find a Star Bit?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Where do you _think_, Ai-chan?" Nick replied with a laugh, pointing into the sky, where the Misora Comet had just begun flying across the town.

"So, the gang's all here, then!" Doremi exclaimed. "On to the Misora Days Festival!!"

Just then, an explosion rocked the surrounding area, causing everyone to fall to the ground.

"What the...?" Momoko exclaimed.

"What was that?!" Nick exclaimed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_Created: February 28th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
Notes: Yeah, you could call this an _Ojamajo Doremi_ adaptation of the Nintendo masterpiece _Super Mario Galaxy_. This story, _The Tides of Time_, is actually the first part of a three-story series that will be released over the next year or so. Also, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Into the Galaxy

"Figures SOMEONE would try to crash the party!!" Aiko exclaimed.

"_Oh, that REALLY hurt, little witch!"_

Everyone began to search for this mysterious new voice as fireballs and meteors began raining down on the town.

"Why don't you show yourself, you coward?!" Momoko exclaimed.

"_I'd rather not. I'd hate to kill the suspense!"_

Just then, seven star-shaped crystals appeared above the town.

"The Stars of the Ancients..." Nick stated, a bit of terror in his voice.

"The what, exactly?" Aiko wondered.

"I learned about them during my travels through space," Nick explained. "The Stars of the Ancients are seven star-shaped crystal artifacts with immense power, created long ago by the ancient elders. However, they quickly feared that such power could easily fall into the wrong hands, so the elders scattered the Stars into the far reaches of the universe, hoping to keep them out of evil hands."

"If they've been scattered, then WHY THE HECK ARE THEY HERE?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Ai-chan," Nick continued as the Stars began glowing with an evil light.

Suddenly, everyone was covered in a dark aura. "What's going on?!" Momoko exclaimed.

_I guess it's really happened... someone of evil intent made a wish on the stars,_ Nick thought. _No good can come of this..._

Nick reached out towards his friends as the dark aura enveloping him became too strong for him to see. "Girls!! Get yourselves out of here!!"

"But... what about you?!" Momoko exclaimed. "I don't want to lose you again!!"

Nick shook his head. "Just remember... wherever you are..."

_"I'll find you!! No matter what it takes!!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So. Did you do it, my dear?"

"Yes. Those wretched Ojamajos won't be bothering us anymore."

"I'm still concerned, though, my dear. I sensed one of them being flung far away. What if he comes back?"

"If he does, we can deal with him personally. I have nothing to fear with this kind of power at my hands."

"Well said, my dear."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Something was tapping him on the head. Nick slowly opened his eyes to see something that was shaped like a star tapping him. Nick slowly surveyed his surroundings: he was on a small, spherical planet apparently no bigger than Hazuki's mansion. The planet had a couple houses on it, but was pretty bare, though grass and all kinds of beautiful plants ran rampant.

"Ugh... what happened?" Nick stated, still a little sleepy.

Suddenly, Nick noticed something that didn't seem right: he looked to his left, and the planet Mars was standing there. To his right was the planet Venus.

"What the...?" Nick was confused. If that was the case, then... what happened to Earth?

Nick took a look at the star creature that was careening around him.

"Oh, good! You're finally awake!!" the star creature exclaimed. "Let's play!!"

Just then, the star transformed into a bunny with Star Bits at the tip of its ear. Before Nick could get a word in edgewise, the bunny began hopping off at a very fast speed.

Nick, out of curiosity, pulled his Shining Poron out; it was still glowing a bright green.

"Guess that means I can still use my magic," Nick stated before twirling the wand around in his hands.

_"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! Bring the star bunny towards me!!"_

Responding to Nick's command, the star bunny that was hopping away was quickly pulled into Nick's grasp.

"Wow!! You are quite proficient with your magic!! Maybe you can help Mama..." the bunny stated. Just then, a pedestal appeared on the center of the planet's surface. Nick quickly noticed that someone was up there.

"Go on. Go talk to Mama. Maybe she can help you out..." the bunny stated. Nick shrugged and began climbing the stairs. When he reached the top, he got a good look at the person who was standing there, watching the stars in the sky. She looked almost exactly like Momoko, only with shorter, spiky hair and wearing an elegant dress. Her eyes were also a bright sapphire.

"You made it," the woman stated. "My name is Rosalina. I watch over the cosmos. I understand that you have fallen into a bit of misfortune."

"You could say that," Nick replied. "Someone stole the Stars of the Ancients, and now I don't know what's happened to my home planet!!"

Rosalina still looked quite calm as she turned towards Nick. "The person who took your special one also made off with the Stars of the Ancients. She wishes to use the power of the Stars to weave her evil ways. You are the only one who can stop her. In order to do that, you will need the power to travel through space."

Rosalina waved her wand, and a silver star creature appeared. "This Luma can give you such a power. I will entrust you with his care."

The silver Luma spun around and quickly absorbed itself into Nick. After a couple seconds, Nick, out of curiosity, twirled his body around, only to notice that he had just as quickly twirled into a vicious-looking spin attack.

"May the stars watch over you..." Rosalina stated before floating into the air and disappearing, leaving behind a glowing, orange star.

Another Luma appeared in front of Nick. "You can use the spin move that Rosalina gifted you with to activate these Launch Stars and shoot through space like a bullet!!" the Luma explained. "I have some friends over there that need rescuing. Would you be able to help them?"

"By all means," Nick replied, hopping into the Launch Star and performing his new spin attack. Almost instantaneously, he was shot out of the Launch Star, heading straight for the nearby planet that seemed to be linked to a few others.

The instant he'd landed, Nick looked down through a hole in the surface, only to notice a gigantic black hole in the center of the planet.

"Note to self: _do not fall off_," Nick noted to himself. After a while of searching, Nick found another Launch Star and used it to blast off towards a yellow planet that appeared to be made out of metal.

At the top of the planet, he noticed a Luma trapped in a glass cage. "Get me out of here!! One of those enemies must have the key!!" the Luma exclaimed.

Nick took a look around, and suddenly noticed something charging straight for him. Not wasting any time, Nick twirled into his new spin attack, sending the creature flying into deep space. A small, golden key fell down into Nick's hands, which he took to the Luma's cage.

Once the Luma was free... "Thank you so much!! I have a buddy on the nearby planet. Could you go and help him? I'll turn into a Launch Star so you can get over there!"

Once the Luma had transformed, Nick hopped into the Launch Star and blasted off, landing on a larger yellow planet that held a massive machine with something inside it.

"Wait a minute... that's one of the Stars of the Ancients!!" Nick exclaimed. "What's it doing here?"

Just then, another Luma, this one blue, flew up. "That terrible machine is draining that poor star's energy!! We have to shut it down!!"

"Okay, I've had about all I can stand of this!!" Nick exclaimed, drawing his Shining Poron and striking at the glass casing surrounding the Star. After a couple strikes, the casing shattered, and the Star regained its ruby-red glow.

"You know something? Whoever developed that 'terrible machine' REALLY needs to take a class on how to develop terrible machines, because THAT was way too easy," Nick stated, bringing the Star into his grip.

All of a sudden, Nick suddenly felt himself being pulled through the galaxy, as if the Star was guiding him towards something. He let out a gasp of surprise when he saw where the Star was taking him to: a massive space station.

Before he could react, the Star flew into a ball of light at the center of the station, which grew a bit and changed color from white to red. The lights in a nearby dome also turned on.

"Whoa. What is this place?" Nick wondered. Just then, he noticed that Rosalina was standing in front of the beacon of light.

"Thank you for recovering the Star of the Ancients," Rosalina stated. "The Lumas will be able to survive now. I am very grateful to you."

"Just doing what I've got to do," Nick stated. "By the way, where ARE we?"

"This is my home, the Comet Observatory," Rosalina explained. "This is where we watch over the cosmos. However, since the person who took your special one made off with our energy source, the Power Crystals, the observatory has stopped working. If we are ever to stop the dark one, we must recover the Power Crystals and the remaining Stars of the Ancients. We use special domes like the Terrace to observe galaxies where Power Crystals may be hiding."

"Say no more, Rosalina," Nick stated, bowing slightly. "I'll go look for the crystals. And whenever I find who messed with my world, they're going to pay!!"

With that, Nick charged for the Terrace dome.

Rosalina smiled. "Yes... he is definitely the one."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_:

Chapter 2: Egg Planet

Nick blasts off to the Good Egg Galaxy and faces down a familiar foe for one of the Power Crystals. And it seems like one of his friends may be waiting there as well...


	2. Egg Planet

Nick looked out towards the many stars that he could see from the deck of the Comet Observatory.

"Something troubles you, my dear?" the calm voice of Rosalina came from nearby.

"It's... it's just that I also had some friends who were very dear to me. They were taken from me when the festival was attacked... I'm worried that I might never see them again..." Nick explained.

"It will be okay. Your friends believe in you, right?" Rosalina comforted.

"Yeah... you're right. I made a promise to them, and there's no way I'm going to break it now!" Nick exclaimed, hopping to his feet.

Just then, a black and silver-striped Luma flew towards the galaxy map that could be seen behind where Rosalina was standing.

"Rosalina!! We've discovered a new galaxy!!" the Luma exclaimed. "It's undeniable! We're detecting Power Crystal energy readings from this galaxy!"

Nick took a look at the galaxy map: the words "Good Egg Galaxy" were floating over a small orb that represented the newly-discovered galaxy.

"The Good Egg Galaxy, huh? Then that's where I've got to go," Nick stated, heading towards the terrace.

"Be careful out there!! The evil energy levels are off the charts!!" the black Luma exclaimed.

Nick simply waved his hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: April 24th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick blasts off to the Good Egg Galaxy and faces someone very familiar for the first of the Power Crystals. It also seems like someone is waiting for Nick here...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Egg Planet

As Nick soared through deep space, he noticed a planet approaching quickly. It seemed to have a plate shape to it, holding a house and some lovely-looking plants on the top of the planet. There, for some reason, was a tower on the opposite side of the planet.

"Wonder why they'd put something where nobody can reach it?" Nick wondered, but then quickly shook his head. "I've gotta remember: I've never been to these galaxies before, so I'm sure things are going to be a little strange. I'll just have to take it in stride."

With that, Nick did a sort of flip and landed gracefully on the ground.

"That was fun. Now, to business," Nick stated, only to have something jump him and pin his arms to the ground.

"HEY!! Get off of me!!" Nick exclaimed, performing a quick spin attack and knocking his captor away from him.

"The locals are kind of uppity for some reason. I wonder if the Power Crystals are causing this..." Nick thought.

"HEY!! NICK-KUN!!"

Nick quickly shot back to his feet at this voice. He looked around for a couple seconds until he spotted the source of the voice: there was a girl about his age with long black hair tied into a ponytail standing on the roof of the nearby house, waving to him. She was wearing a magenta vest with a puff-sleeved shirt over it, a yellow scarf around her neck, and her transformation device, the Royal Tap, was hanging from her necklace.

That was when Nick recognized the voice. "Yuki-chan? What the heck are you doing on the ROOF?!"

"I honestly have no clue, Nick-kun!!" Yuki Shinoya exclaimed. "One minute, I was enjoying the fireworks with Saiki-kun, then there's explosions everywhere, and the next thing I know, I'm stuck here on the roof!!"

"Hold on, Yuki-chan! I'll get you down from there!!" Nick exclaimed, backing up a few steps so he could get a good running start. After a couple more steps, he charged forward towards the house. He leapt into the air once, then quickly made it a point to leap again the instant he'd touched down.

With pinpoint precision, Nick performed a third leap upon landing from the second that sent him sailing into the sky and landed him gracefully on the roof.

_That carried me a LOT higher than it did during track tryouts..._ Nick thought. _Must be because of the weird gravity in this galaxy..._

"How'd YOU get here, Nick-kun?" Yuki wondered.

"See previous answer," Nick replied. "I honestly have no clue what's been going on, but I have a feeling that whoever stole the Stars of the Ancients is the one responsible for ALL of this."

"The Stars of the Ancients..." Yuki repeated. "I think I remember Saiki-kun telling me about them once. Weren't they these seven crystalline stars created by the ancient elders?"

"Crystallized stars containing unimaginable power," Nick finished for his old friend. "I don't even think the Earth's around anymore because of those stars."

Yuki's eyes began tearing up at this seemingly simple proclamation. "You mean... you mean Saiki-kun is... is... GONE?!"

"I don't really think he's _gone_, Yuki-chan. I mean, I found YOU. So that means Saiki-kun must be somewhere on one of these galaxies. I promise we'll find him, Yuki-chan," Nick comforted, holding Yuki close to him.

"_Arigatou,_ Nick-kun..."

Suddenly, Yuki noticed a nearby Launch Star that had just appeared. "Say, Nick-kun? What's that star thing?"

"A Launch Star," Nick explained. "It allows me to blast off into space towards the nearby planets. I'm still looking for the Power Crystals. If we can find enough of them, we may be able to find the others."

"Do you think that there's a crystal here?" Yuki wondered.

"More like I HOPE there's one here," Nick replied. "Let's go."

Yuki nodded, hopping into the Launch Star with Nick not too far behind. One quick spin attack later, they were off, soaring through space towards an incomplete planet similar to one Nick had seen back in the Gateway Galaxy.

"Um... Nick-kun? THERE'S A GIANT BLACK HOLE THERE!!" Yuki exclaimed, obviously quite freaked out.

"Just relax, Yuki-chan," Nick stated. "As long as we don't fall, we should be fine. Just stay close to me, okay?"

Yuki nodded, still shivering. Nick led her down the path, avoiding any black holes that came about. Just then, Nick heard the sound of something firing. He turned around, only to see a gigantic boulder rolling towards them.

Yuki screamed quite loudly.

"Yuki-chan, get back!!" Nick exclaimed, charging towards the incoming boulder. One swift spin later, the boulder shattered into pieces that fell aimlessly into the black hole.

"I'm getting better with that," Nick admitted.

After a little more exploring, Yuki stumbled across another Launch Star, hidden inside of another rogue boulder.

As the two continued to soar through space, Nick noticed a small, spheroid planet coming up fast. The odd thing was, there didn't seem to be any way off of the planet.

"Looks like this is the end of the line, Nick-kun," Yuki noted as they landed.

"You'd better believe it's the end of the line!!" another voice sneered.

Nick perked up at this new voice. "Oh, god, not you again," Nick stated, turning towards what appeared to be Onpu Segawa, only with darker hair and pure black eyes.

"You say that as if you missed me," the fake Onpu stated.

"Look, I REALLY don't have time for the likes of you!!" Nick exclaimed to the fake Onpu. "Just get out of my way, or else!!"

"Or else what?" the fake Onpu sneered.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

The fake Onpu was knocked for a loop by the emerald energy burst.

"Well, well. It looks like you've learned a few things in the past year," the fake Onpu stated after picking herself up.

"Oh, I've learned more than that, you little freak!!" Nick exclaimed, holding his Shining Poron into the air.

"_Hikari!! Blind them with your burning light!!"_

Once Nick's wand had transformed, he charged forward, delivering a few strikes that were easily blocked.

"ALL RIGHT!!" Nick exclaimed. "Enough games!! _Diamond Tempest!!_"

After gathering light energy, Nick thrust Nenshou Hikari towards the fake Onpu, unleashing thousands of energy shards that attacked mercilessly.

"Well, well, not bad. You may have what it takes to stop her," the fake Onpu stated before standing up and disappearing. "See you around."

In her place was a glowing, prism-shaped crystal. Nick took it into his hands, and suddenly, both Nick and Yuki shot off into space.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Nick and Yuki had landed back at the Comet Observatory, Rosalina was already there to greet them.

"Good job, Nick," Rosalina stated.

Yuki looked quite surprised. "Momo-chan?"

Suddenly, Yuki heard what sounded like crying. She turned around only to see Nick walking away, tears in his eyes.

Yuki looked at Nick with a wistful gaze in her eyes. _Poor Nick-kun... he's taking this really hard..._

Nick sat down on the edge of the observation deck, his legs dangling. He looked up into the stars, towards the many galaxies that lay in wait.

_I wonder if Momoko's thinking of me right now..._ Nick thought as he gazed at the stars. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he hadn't even seen Yuki sit down by him.

"Something on your mind, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked, letting her arm rest on Nick's shoulders.

"I'm worried about them, Yuki-chan," Nick instantly replied. "It's been a whole month since I saw any of them. What if they really are gone?"

"Oh, please, Nick-kun. She's got pride. I'm sure the others are fine," Yuki stated. She looked behind herself. _Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say..._

Yuki looked up into the stars. Many galaxies could be seen from the deck of the Comet Observatory. _Momo-chan could be on any one of them..._

Nick suddenly started crying. "What if I never see her again, Yuki-chan? I don't think I could take that!!"

Yuki was surprised by how timid Nick had seemed ever since the Stars of the Ancients had been stolen. The loss of his girlfriend must have hit him harder than she thought...

"Nick-kun, it really hurts me to see you like this. You've lost all the energy I can usually see in you..." Yuki stated.

"My girlfriend's somewhere out there, and I don't even know if she's okay, Yuki-chan! Do you have any idea how that feels?!" Nick exclaimed.

Yuki looked up towards the many galaxies. "I know how you feel, Nick-kun. I'm worried about Saiki-kun as well..."

Yuki smiled at Nick. "I know we'll find them. All you've got to do is believe in yourself AND Momo-chan, and we can find them. And whoever did this is going to pay for what they've done. Okay?"

Nick couldn't help but smile himself. Yuki leaned forward and pecked Nick on the cheek, causing him to blush like mad.

"We'll find them. I promise."

"_Arigatou_, Yuki-chan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 3: Honeybee Kingdom

Nick and Yuki blast off to the Honeyhive Galaxy, but just as quickly become entangled in a struggle between the bees and the Mandibugs...


	3. Honeybee Kingdom

Back at the Comet Observatory, Nick looked towards the stars.

_Momoko... I know you're out there somewhere. I haven't forgotten what you promised me..._

"I'll find you. No matter what it takes," Nick stated to nobody in particular. This statement caught Yuki's attention.

"That's the same thing Saiki-kun said to me," Yuki stated. "He said that no matter what it takes, he'd find me. Do you think he's okay, Nick-kun?"

"If I know Saiki-kun, he's probably worried sick about you," Nick replied. "I'm sure we'll find him. After all, I found YOU pretty quickly."

Yuki nodded, letting her arm rest around Nick. "Thanks."

Just then, the black Luma flew up again. "Have you spotted anything?" Nick wondered.

"Yes!! We've detected a new galaxy!!" the black Luma replied.

"Well, then, I guess it's time to go," Nick responded, taking Yuki's hand into his own. "You ready, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki smiled brightly. "Always."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"They are recovering the Power Crystals. You said they would not be any trouble."

"No worries, my dear. I am just getting started."

"For your sake, Oyajide, you had better be. Take Megaleg to the Robot Reactor and crush them."

"As you wish, my dear."

Oyajide bowed towards the figure in the shadows before disappearing, a pair of massive, bright yellow eyes behind him.

The shadow figure grunted. "I don't know why I trust him. Though he makes a useful underling, he has absolutely no idea what kind of power he is dealing with..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: April 29th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Yuki blast off to the Honeyhive Galaxy, but just as quickly become entangled in a struggle between the bees and the Mandibugs...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 3: Honeybee Kingdom

"I think I can see the Honeyhive Galaxy, Nick-kun!!" Yuki exclaimed as she and Nick continued to soar through space. The black witch apprentice was pointing towards a rather large planet that was shaped like a honeycomb.

"That's the place, Yuki-chan! Get ready for landing!!" Nick responded as he and Yuki landed safely on the planet, only to be greeted by a bee.

"You are not bees, are you?" the bee asked.

"We're actually just visiting. Have any of you seen a prism-shaped jewel lying around here?" Nick inquired.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you there. But our Queen might know something about them," the bee responded, pointing towards the palace-shaped planet in the distance.

"Just be careful," the bee continued. "The Mandibugs are trying to invade our kingdom. You do not want to mess with them."

"_Arigatou_. We'll keep that in mind," Yuki stated, heading towards the hole that led to the Queen's palace.

"YUKI-CHAN!! INCOMING!!"

Yuki was about to ask what Nick was referring to, only to be knocked down by a purple bug creature with VERY sharp pincers.

Nick immediately shifted into battle stance as the Mandibug came charging for him. The Mandibug clamped its pincers together, only to have Nick backflip over it.

"Sorry, buggy, but you're gonna have to do better than that!!" Nick exclaimed, twirling into a spin attack that subsequently knocked the Mandibug onto its back, exposing its soft underbelly.

"Checkmate!!" Nick exclaimed, jumping into the air and slamming his feet down onto the Mandibug's stomach, causing it to go flying off the surface of the planet, straight into the waiting black hole.

"I would not want to fall into that thing," Nick noted as he rejoined Yuki. The guard bee was quite impressed.

"Wow! I didn't think you actually knew how to vanquish those infernal bugs!!" the guard bee cried.

"I pretty much went with my instinct," Nick admitted. "When I saw his weak spot, I just went to town."

"You may be able to help us out after all," the guard bee stated. "The Mandibugs' habitat isn't too far from the queen's palace. If you can get there, you may be able to bring them down from the inside."

"Will do," Nick stated.

In the space of about three seconds, another Mandibug came charging in and rammed into Yuki, knocking her off balance...

...and straight towards the edge of the planet, where the black hole was waiting.

"Nick-kun!! HELP!!" Yuki exclaimed, trying unsuccessfully to regain her balance. _Where's Saiki-kun when you need him?!_

But just before Yuki was about to fall...

"Pameruku laruku larirori poppun!! Save Yuki-chan from the black hole!!"

With those choice words, Yuki was covered in a bright blue glow that lifted her away from the black hole and setting her down safely.

"Oh, thank you so much, Nick-kun!!" Yuki exclaimed.

Nick looked confused for a second. "That wasn't me."

"It's just like you to skip out on the credit, Kellysi-chan," a familiar voice stated.

"Is... is that you, Ai-chan?" Yuki wondered. Indeed, Aiko Senoo herself had just appeared.

"The one and only," Aiko stated, holding her Shining Poron triumphantly.

"Um, Ai-chan, isn't that supposed to be my line?" Nick wondered.

"Let's save the theatrics for later, okay?" Aiko stated. "We've got a Power Crystal to find, don't we?"

"That's Ai-chan, all right," Nick stated, heading for the nearby Launch Star. "All business as always."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the trio blasted off towards the Mandibug hive, Nick could see a ton of Mandibugs circling the tree in the center.

"Looks like we've hit bug central," Nick stated.

"I'm just glad Hazuki-chan isn't here," Aiko noted. "The last time she saw a bug like that, she almost screamed her head off!!"

"PLEASE don't remind me of that," Yuki stated.

Once the three had landed, the planet began rumbling and leaves began falling from the trees.

"What the heck is that?" Aiko asked. Just then, a massive green Mandibug dropped from the tree and roared.

"You just HAD to say it, Ai-chan," Nick replied.

Bugaboom began circling the tree, trying to take a chomp out of the three witch apprentices on every pass.

"Okay, this is gettin' annoying!!" Aiko exclaimed. "How the heck are we going to beat this thing?!"

"It's a Mandibug like the others, so we just have to attack his weak spot!!" Nick responded, charging for Bugaboom and slashing at it with his Shining Poron, causing it to fall onto its back.

"Yuki-chan!! Give me a boost!!" Nick shouted. Yuki nodded, taking Nick into her hands and boosting him into the air so that Nick could drive his feet into Bugaboom's stomach.

Once Bugaboom had recovered from the attack, it flipped back onto its feet, and boy, was it pissed.

"All right, I think we've got it on the run!!" Nick exclaimed, sidestepping another charging attack. "One more attack like that, and it should be done for!! Ai-chan, can you hold that thing in place for me?"

"Already on it, Kellysi-chan!!" Aiko exclaimed, bringing out her own Shining Poron. _"Pameruku laruku larirori poppun!! Freeze, you big, ugly bug!!"_

Responding to Aiko's command, Bugaboom was frozen in a block of ice, giving Nick the opportunity to knock it onto its back with a quick slash from his Shining Poron.

"You're mine!!" Nick exclaimed leaping into the air, only to be knocked back by one of Bugaboom's arms. This didn't discourage the green witch apprentice, who grabbed an incoming branch, spun around on it, and launched himself for Bugaboom once more.

At the velocity Nick was approaching at, Bugaboom couldn't react in time. Nick wasted no time in driving his feet into Bugaboom's stomach once more, and that seemed to be the end of it. Bugaboom stopped moving completely before disappearing and leaving a Power Crystal behind.

"Well, that was easy," Aiko stated, picking up the Power Crystal.

"We've just started. It's SUPPOSED to be easy when you first start," Nick noted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick, Yuki, and Aiko landed back in the Terrace, their newly-acquired Power Crystal flying towards the beacon at the center of the Comet Observatory.

Before anyone could say anything, the black Luma from before flew up, and he looked tense.

"What's wrong?" Yuki wondered.

"We've discovered an enemy base in the region!!" the Luma explained. "We can only hope that they aren't misusing the power of that poor Star of the Ancients..."

"One of the Stars of the Ancients is there?!" Nick exclaimed. "Then we'd better hurry!!"

"I'll go outside and see if I can find out anything about what's goin' on. You two just go rescue that Star!!" Aiko exclaimed. Nick and Yuki nodded, hopping into the dome's Launch Star and blasting off for the enemy base.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The enemy base seemed to be nothing more than a metal-plated planet.

"Needs some more exterior decorating," Nick stated to nobody in particular.

Before Yuki could respond, however, someone flew in on a decked-out airship, laughing maniacally.

"Wait. Is that...?" Nick wondered.

"Oyajide-baka-san!! What are YOU doing here?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Hmph. Such intimidating words. But I won't waste my energy on the likes of you!!" Oyajide exclaimed. "Go after them, Megaleg!! Stomp them flat with your Star power!!"

With that, Oyajide was off. "He's not much of a conversationalist," Nick noted, only to be interrupted by a blaring alarm.

"Nick-kun..." Yuki stated, sounding very scared. What she was scared about quickly became apparent.

The planet began to rumble, and an extremely large robot (about three times the size of Earth) came stomping onto the scene. And this author wonders how something that big can hide so well...

"What IS that?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"THAT must be what Oyajide was talking about," Nick replied. "If so, we've got to find a way to free the Star of the Ancients!!"

"But how?" Yuki wondered.

"Leave that to me," Nick stated, running towards Megaleg's first leg and jumping onto it. Almost immediately, alarms began to blare at Nick's intrusion. This didn't faze Nick, who avoided the missiles and lasers that were being fired at him. Soon enough, he found himself on the head of the robot, and he could clearly see the blue Star of the Ancients encased in a glass cage at the center of the monstrosity.

"Now, how do I crack that thing open?" Nick wondered, only to backflip over an incoming missile. Just then, he noticed the bullet slamming into the cage surrounding the Star.

"That'll work."

Taking his chance, Nick led missile after missile towards the cage surrounding the Star until it cracked enough for Nick to draw his Shining Poron and rip forward with a mighty strike, shattering the glass casing and causing Megaleg to shake uncontrollably.

"NICK-KUN!! GET DOWN FROM THERE!!" Yuki exclaimed.

Not wanting to spend any more time here, Nick jumped right off of Megaleg, landing safely on the planet below as the massive robot exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

"Did you do it, Nick-kun?" Yuki wondered.

Nick held up the blue Star of the Ancients with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Mission accomplished."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: Yes, I included Oyajide's Robot Reactor in this chapter because it was a VERY short enemy base.

Next time:

Chapter 4: Stardust Road  
On a roll now, Nick and Aiko blast off to the Space Junk Galaxy, hoping to find another Power Crystal in what is known as the "spaceship graveyard"...


	4. Stardust Road

Nick and Yuki flew back towards the Comet Observatory, the blue Star of the Ancients in Nick's grasp. Once the two made landfall, the Star flew into the beacon at the center of the observatory, causing it to change from red to blue. The lights in a nearby dome also turned on.

"I swear, Oyajide-baka-san is making this too easy on us," Yuki stated. "He could have at least stayed to help his robot out."

"It probably wouldn't have made any difference, Yuki-chan," Nick responded. "We still would have wiped the floor with him."

"There's something I don't understand, though," Yuki noted. "I know Oyajide is kind of bad, but he's DEFINITELY not evil! I wonder what made him change like that..."

"It's probably because of whoever stole the Stars of the Ancients," Nick theorized. "Whoever's behind this must have put him under some sort of spell. That would explain where he got that attitude..."

Just then, Rosalina appeared, a smile on her face. "Well done, Nick," she stated. "It looks like you've restored power to another dome. We may be able to find more Power Crystals there."

"And that means that we're one step closer to finding out who's behind this," Nick continued. "Let's head to the fountain and see what we can find."

"Hold it right there, Kellysi-chan!!" Aiko exclaimed, taking Nick's hands into her own. "I'm coming with you this time. Can't let Yuki-chan have ALL the fun, now, can I?"

Nick couldn't help but smile. "Good point."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: May 1st, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: On a roll now, Nick and Aiko blast off to the Space Junk Galaxy, hoping to find another Power Crystal in what is known as the "spaceship graveyard"...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 4: Stardust Road

Yuki looked over at Rosalina. It hadn't been long since Nick and Aiko had blasted off towards the newly-discovered galaxy, but she was already feeling lonely.

_I wonder why she looks so much like Momo-chan..._ Yuki thought. _It's uncanny..._

"Is everything okay, my dear?" Rosalina wondered. "You seem troubled."

"That obvious, huh?" Yuki responded.

"You must have someone special to you as well," Rosalina stated. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Yuki could only nod. "Saiki-kun's done so much for me... I want to see him so badly..."

"Do not worry. We will find your special ones. That much I promise you," Rosalina comforted. Yuki could already find herself smiling.

"Thanks, Rosalina," Yuki stated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow, this place is messy," Aiko stated as she and Nick soared through space, flying through numerous fields of space junk.

"Why do you think it's called the Space Junk Galaxy?" Nick joked as the two landed on a platform nearby.

Aiko took a good look around, and noticed something peculiar about the area they had landed in. "Um, Kellysi-chan? There doesn't seem to be any way off of this platform!!"

Nick, out of curiosity, stepped forward, and some of the space junk around them zoomed towards them, creating a path towards the blue planet in the distance.

"You were saying, Ai-chan?" Nick teased as he hopped onto the platforms that had just been created.

Before Aiko could say anything further, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye: it looked like a meteor that was heading straight for Nick at an unholy speed!

Nick, however, simply smirked, waiting for the meteor to take its course. Before Aiko could warn Nick about the meteor, the green witch apprentice performed a vicious spin attack that easily shattered the meteor into pieces.

Aiko was dually impressed by that little trick. "That's one heck of a spin you've got there, Kellysi-chan!" Aiko stated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Megaleg was destroyed, Oyajide. You do realize that, right?"

"Lucky break, my dear. They won't be any match for you," Oyajide replied.

"That, you are correct about. Is my Star Reactor up and running?"

"At one hundred percent efficiency, my dear."

"Good. With the power of the Star Reactor at my side, those foolish brats will not trouble me anymore. I will see to that personally."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick hopped into a Launch Star with Aiko not too far behind. One quick spin later, they were off, once again soaring through the numerous fields of space junk.

"Say, Kellysi-chan?" Aiko wondered. "I'm confused about somethin' here. How are we not suffocating out here? This IS deep space, after all!"

"I've actually been asking that same question myself, Ai-chan," Nick responded. "I'm just glad we CAN breathe out here. I sometimes wonder if it's because of the Power Crystals..."

Just then, Aiko pointed towards what appeared to be an airship similar to the one Oyajide had been piloting back at the Robot Reactor.

"I wonder what airships are doing here?" Nick stated to nobody in particular as they landed on the first airship. "I don't sense Oyajide's magical aura here, so it can't be him."

Before he could say anything more, something appeared on the nearby airship and fired a green ball of energy at Nick. Waiting for his chance, Nick performed a spin attack that sent the energy ball flying back and knocking the bridge down, creating a path to the next airship.

Nick shifted into battle stance as a robed creature with a magic wand appeared, launching a fireball at him. Nick easily flipped over the attack and struck the creature with a spin attack, knocking it straight into the nearby black hole and causing a Launch Star to appear.

"What's with THAT ship?" Aiko wondered, pointing towards a purple airship in the distance.

"It's probably the leader's ship. Let's go put an end to this," Nick stated, hopping into the Launch Star. Within a few seconds, the two found themselves on the deck of the purple airship.

"It's quiet. TOO quiet," Nick stated, searching around for any unfamiliar magical auras.

"KELLYSI-CHAN!! LOOK OUT!!"

Nick quickly did a backflip over a red meteor and noticed that a robed Kamek was floating in the air just outside the ship. It seemed much bigger than the others, and inside the globe on its wand was a Power Crystal.

"Guess we really don't have a choice," Nick stated, waving his hand towards Kamella in a 'bring it' motion.

"Let's see what you've got."

Kamella responded to this by firing more red meteors for Nick and Aiko that were easily dodged. After a while of this...

"Kellysi-chan, we've got to find some way to make this freak bite the dust! I don't want to be dodging flaming rocks all day!!" Aiko exclaimed.

It was then that Nick noticed something: out of all the red meteors Kamella was launching, one of them was green.

"I think I've got an idea!!" Nick exclaimed, performing a spin as the green meteor came closer to him. Just as he'd expected, the vacuum of air created by his spin attack had caused the green meteor to fall into his grasp.

"All right, let's see how you dance!!" Nick exclaimed, throwing the green meteor straight for Kamella. As expected, the green meteor crashed into Kamella, doing some easily visible damage.

"YES!! That did the trick!!" Aiko exclaimed. Kamella wasn't too happy about this, and began launching even more meteors for the green and blue witch apprentices.

Once Nick had found another green meteor, he grabbed it with a spin and launched it for Kamella...

...only to have Kamella deflect it with her wand.

Aiko was already on it, leaping into the air and performing a spinning kick that launched the meteor back towards Kamella, crashing into her and causing more damage. She didn't look too happy about this.

"I think we've got her on the run now!!" Nick exclaimed, dodging the barrage of red meteors that a very pissed off Kamella was firing.

This went on for about ten whole minutes before Nick finally found another green meteor and launched it towards Kamella. She deflected it with her wand, as Nick expected. He ran towards where the green meteor was heading and performed a spin attack that knocked the meteor back towards Kamella. Once again, she deflected it with her wand, but this time, Aiko ran up and knocked it towards Nick, who leaped into the air and spun it back towards Kamella once more. This one did the trick, slamming into her and causing her to collapse.

"NOW, KELLYSI-CHAN!!" Aiko exclaimed.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

And that was the end of it. All that was left of Kamella was her wand, which quickly shattered to reveal the Power Crystal that Kamella had been using for her magic.

"That was fun," Aiko stated. "Now I'm glad I took volleyball in gym class."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the Comet Observatory, Nick and Aiko landed inside the Fountain, the Power Crystal they'd acquired floating into the sky, most likely heading towards the Observatory's reactor.

"That's another Power Crystal found," Nick stated. "We're that much closer to finding out who's behind all of this."

As if on cue, the black Luma flew up. "We've detected another galaxy with Power Crystal readings! I'm also detecting some strange bio-rhythms..."

"That must mean that one of my friends is there!!" Nick exclaimed. "Come on, Ai-chan, let's go!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 5: Battlerock

Nick and Aiko blast off to the Battlerock Galaxy, hoping to survive being blasted into space bits by the galaxy's impressive defenses...


	5. Battlerock

As Rosalina watched Nick and Aiko blast off for the newly-discovered galaxy, the black Luma flew up, a curious look on his face.

"He seems like he might be able to get this place working again," the Luma stated. "This boy DOES seem to hold a lot of dormant power..."

"Such a power will eventually awaken itself when all seven Stars of the Ancients are reunited at last," Rosalina noted.

Just then, Yuki walked up to Rosalina. "What's this about a new power?" Yuki asked, ever curious.

"It has been rumored that whoever is able to acquire all seven of the Stars will be able to make a wish on them. When the wish is made, the Stars radiate an immense power that can cause many changes to anyone who has had anything to do with the Stars," Rosalina explained.

"Maybe... I wonder if that has something to do with all this evil activity that's been happening lately?" Yuki wondered. "Nick-kun did say that whoever stole the Stars in the first place may have made an evil wish on them... Maybe the power that comes from the Stars might depend on who makes a wish on them..."

Rosalina smiled. "You are clearly wise beyond your years, Yuki."

This simple statement caused Yuki to blush like mad. "You're flattering me, Rosalina."

Yuki looked up into the stars. _Momo-chan... Saiki-kun... we'll find you. I promise. Watashi... makenai!!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: May 8th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Aiko blast off to the Battlerock Galaxy, hoping to survive being blasted into space bits by the galaxy's impressive defenses...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 5: Battlerock

"WHOA," was the extent of what Aiko could say as she noticed the impressive-looking space station that she and Nick were approaching fast.

"That's exactly what I was going to say," Nick replied as he and Aiko landed on a circular platform on the outer rim of the station.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here..." Aiko noted.

Out of curiosity, Nick walked to the underside of the platform, noticing a Launch Star there.

"There's a Launch Star down here, Ai-chan!" Nick exclaimed. Aiko took slow steps, hoping not to fall off of the platform.

"It's okay, Ai-chan. This side has its' own gravity," Nick explained.

Aiko still moved slowly. She apparently wasn't used to this kind of space travel. Once she'd reached the other side, and claimed that there was still a gravity field keeping them from falling into deep space, Nick and Aiko hopped into the Launch Star and blasted off.

"Say, Kellysi-chan? Aren't you worried about Momo-chan?" Aiko wondered.

"Of course I am, Ai-chan. That's the whole reason I'm looking for the Power Crystals: so we can find our friends and put an end to this madness," Nick explained. "I miss her more than you know..."

"I miss her, too, Kellysi-chan. We all do," Aiko responded. "I promise that we'll find whoever did this. And they'll pay, I assure you."

Nick couldn't help but smile. "_Arigatou_, Ai-chan."

Suddenly, Aiko let out a gasp of surprise. "Massive space station, approaching fast!!" Aiko exclaimed just as she and Nick landed safely on the side of the Battlerock.

"I wonder what that's for?" Aiko wondered, pointing towards a grate near the spot where they'd landed. As if on cue, the grate opened and the Battlerock began to rumble.

"I've got this sickening feeling that we're about to find out," Nick stated, tensing up. A few seconds later, an immense red laser beam shot from the hole, destroying a few airships in the vicinity.

"WHOA. Am I glad we weren't on the receiving end of that one," Nick noted.

"We've got to get in there, right?" Aiko asked.

"We really do, Ai-chan. I'm sensing a Power Crystal nearby," Nick answered. "We're gonna have to wait for the right moment, so we don't get vaporized. Follow me on my signal, okay?"

Aiko nodded, waiting for Nick's signal. Once the grate opened again, Nick waved his hand, and the two witch apprentices hopped through, landing on a platform that circled the bottom of the laser cannon. The laser itself fired about a split second later.

"Wow, that was WAY too close," Nick stated, catching his breath.

Just then, Aiko noticed something inside a floating mass of crystal at the other end of the station.

"Um, Kellysi-chan? There's someone inside that crystal thing up there," Aiko stated, pointing towards the crystal. Nick let out a gasp of surprise.

"Wait a minute!! That's Haruka-chan!!" Nick exclaimed, readying his Shining Poron and tossing it like a boomerang towards the crystal formation. One quick strike and it shattered, causing Haruka to fall towards the ground. Nick rushed up and easily caught her.

Haruka slowly stirred, looking up at Nick. "Kellysi-chan? Took you long enough, huh?" Haruka teased, a smile on her face.

"Sorry, Haruka-chan. I got sidetracked by other things," Nick responded.

"Any luck finding our friends yet?" Haruka asked, brushing some dust off of her dress.

"I found a few of them, but we're nowhere near done with this adventure yet," Nick replied.

"Speaking of 'found', I found this before I was trapped in that crystal prison. I think you should have it, Kellysi-chan," Haruka stated, handing Nick a Power Crystal. The only difference was that instead of being purple like the others were, this Power Crystal was green.

"That was pretty fast, huh?" Aiko stated, hands on her hips in a triumphant pose.

"I don't think we're done here, Ai-chan. I'm still sensing Power Crystal energy readings in this galaxy," Nick continued. "Why don't you take that green Power Crystal back to the Comet Observatory and see if Rosalina knows anything about it? I'm sensing a very weird aura coming from that one."

"Will do, Kellysi-chan," Aiko replied, pocketing the green Power Crystal and using a nearby Launch Star to head back to the Observatory.

"I guess I need to be filled in," Haruka noted. "I can't remember much after the festival was attacked..."

"Well, to make a long story short, I met this woman named Rosalina who runs the Comet Observatory," Nick explained, relaying the events of the past few days. "It's kind of like a mobile space station. However, someone stole all the Power Crystals, which is the source of the Observatory's power. Ever since then, I've been traveling from galaxy to galaxy, searching for our friends, the Power Crystals, and the Stars of the Ancients in hopes of finding out who's behind this."

"I see you've already found Ai-chan," Haruka noted.

"Well, _she_ kinda found _us_," Nick admitted.

However, before Haruka could respond, Nick heard a loud humming noise. He looked up, and noticed that the Battlerock's laser cannon was aiming at _them._

"What are they thinking?! If they fire that thing in here, the whole place is going to blow!!" Haruka exclaimed.

"We'd better get out of here, and FAST!!" Nick exclaimed, searching for a Launch Star that would take them out of the Battlerock.

"THERE!!" Nick exclaimed. Haruka wasted no time in following Nick into the Launch Star. One spin attack later, they were off, flying out of the Battlerock just in the nick of time. The laser fired, and, as expected, the Battlerock exploded and began falling into deep space.

"SAFE!!" Haruka exclaimed. Nick had to laugh at this. _I remember Yuki-chan saying that once..._

As Nick and Haruka soared through deep space, they noticed a spherical planet coming up quickly.

"Hey, Kellysi-chan, I can see a Power Crystal coming up!!" Haruka exclaimed. Nick could easily see the radiant aura of the Power Crystal coming from the planet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aiko quickly landed right by Rosalina back at the Comet Observatory.

"Back so soon, blue apprentice?" Rosalina wondered.

"I found this green crystal in the Battlerock Galaxy, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it," Aiko asked.

The black Luma next to Rosalina looked quite surprised. "You found a Green Power Crystal?! That's incredible!! If you want to know what they're for, go talk to the green Luma over by the garage."

Not wasting a second, Aiko walked up to the green Luma that had appeared nearby.

"So, you found a green Power Crystal," the green Luma stated. "Us green Lumas are the guardians of the Trial Galaxies. In order to restore the gateway to them, we will need the power of two others like me."

Before Aiko could say anything else, Nick and Haruka came in for a landing, holding their own Power Crystal.

Just then, an alarm began blaring. "What the heck's going on?!" Aiko exclaimed.

The black Luma flew up, looking quite tense. "An enemy base has been detected!! We're detecting massive energy spikes, too! What ARE they doing up there?!"

Nick stepped up. "Girls, I think it's best if I go this one alone. I have no idea what could be going on over at the enemy base, and I don't want to lose you again."

"All right, Nick-kun. Just be careful up there, okay?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. I will," Nick stated before hopping into the Launch Star and blasting off for the enemy base.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, the shadowed figure from before looked up at her Star Reactor, a massive, castle-like galaxy with her own planet at the very top of it.

"I knew I couldn't trust Oyajide with such a task," the figure stated. "I guess that old human saying is true..."

She looked at the approaching figure that was slowly gaining speed.

"'If you want something done right... you have to do it yourself'."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 6: Fight to the Death in the Majokai

Determined to put an end to this madness, Nick heads to the enemy base and finally discovers who's behind this whole mess...


	6. Fight to the Death in the Majokai

The shadowed figure looked out over her Star Reactor, wondering about something.

"That boy has two of the Stars. And that's all he's going to get. I have all the power here, so that boy will not be leaving here alive."

She looked out towards the satellite planet that overlooked the whole thing.

"However, I will commend the boy. He's made it much further than I ever would have expected of him... But this is where his winning streak ends. By the power of the Stars, he will not leave alive."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rosalina shuddered, catching Yuki's attention.

"Is something the matter, Rosalina?" Yuki wondered.

"I'm sensing a wicked evil energy," Rosalina responded. "It's coming from the enemy base. I've never felt such a wicked aura before..."

"I just hope Nick-kun will be okay..." Yuki wondered, holding her hands to her heart. "I don't know what we'd do without him..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: May 15th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Determined to put an end to this madness, Nick heads to the enemy base and finally discovers who's behind this whole mess...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 6: Fight to the Death in the Majokai

Nick continued soaring through space, passing a few airships on his way to the newly-discovered enemy base.

"If there's airships here, that must mean Oyajide is behind this disturbance," Nick mused as he landed on a circular platform that just barely covered a massive black hole. Ahead of him was a long chasm, connected to the next area by nothing but a very narrow, balance beam-style strip of walkway.

"Oh, man. All that stuff about keeping my balance in gym class just came skyrocketing back to me," Nick stated to nobody in particular as he slowly crossed the narrow walkway, trying his best to keep his balance and avoid falling into the black hole. He knew that just one false step would send him careening into the black hole.

Once he'd made it across, he followed the pathway upwards and around to the other side, where a massive Thwomp was waiting on the next platform. Right before the steps was a trio of flamethrowers.

Nick carefully studied the movement of the Thwomp and the flamethrowers before making his move. Backing up and breaking into a sprint, Nick quickly leaped into the air, sailing past the flamethrowers and just barely making it through as the Thwomp came crashing down.

The next obstacle was a moving platform that went around walls that seemed to have their own artificial gravity fields. Nick noticed that the arrows that pointed both up and down gave a hint as to which way the gravity pulled in that particular section.

Taking his chance, Nick leaped, and the gravity at the top pulled him to the ceiling. Quickly adjusting to walking upside down, Nick slowly made his way to the edge of this walkway, waiting for the moving platform to return to his side. When it did, Nick performed another leap, gravity sending him back to the moving platform.

When the moving platform ferried him to the other side, Nick leapt yet again, and the artificial gravity sent him to the other part of the walkway.

Waiting for Nick on the other side of the walkway was a platform that ferried him up to an airship. When he noticed that a bulbous creature was firing green energy bursts at him, Nick performed a quick spin attack and deflected the bursts back to their originator, just like he had against Kamella in the Space Junk Galaxy. Once the energy struck its originator, the creature poofed out of existence, letting the drawbridge fall and connecting the airship to the next part of the enemy base.

Next up was a set of tiered steps with flame bars, flamethrowers, and Thwomps interspersed all over the pathway.

_Oh, this one's going to be a... wait. Actually, could I just...?_ Nick thought, heading into a hidden Sling Star and performing a spin that vaulted him past the many obstacles that lay ahead.

_I guess I could. See, it pays to do a bit of detective work,_ Nick thought as he continued onward.

The last obstacle that presented itself was nothing more than a stairway. However, as Nick began to ascend the stairway, he heard the sound of cannon fire. He turned around and noticed a bunch of meteors heading right for him!

"Whoa!! Someone must really have it out for me!!" Nick exclaimed as he speedily ascended the stairs that shattered into pieces when the meteors hit them.

Not wasting a single second, Nick continued to ascend the stairs, eventually reaching the top of the Star Reactor, only to find that his way off was gone.

"Well, well. I was wondering when you'd get here."

Nick immediately tensed up at this voice. This voice he remembered for some reason. He turned around, and there stood none other than...

"Majotourbillon!! I should have known..."

Indeed, Majotourbillon, the embittered former queen of the Majokai, was waiting there.

"It took you long enough," Majotourbillon taunted. "At last, I shall have my revenge on those wretched humans for what they did to me!!"

"Listen to me, Majotourbillon, that was twelve years ago!!" Nick exclaimed. "Why can't you leave the past where it belongs?!"

"Because, I swore my revenge on the humans for what they had done, and no bratty little kid is going to stop me now!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, lifting her arms.

Suddenly, Nick was lifted off the floor. It seemed like Majotourbillon was controlling the gravity fields. After a few seconds, the two of them were catapulted to the satellite at the very top of the galaxy.

Once they made landfall, Majotourbillon slammed both hands onto the ground, which created a shockwave that encompassed the entire planet. Nick easily dodged with a simple jump.

After a while of these shockwave attacks, Majotourbillon came charging for Nick, leaping high into the air with the intent to crush the green witch apprentice. She just barely missed, but the impact from the landing created a shockwave that Nick jumped over.

It was then that Nick noticed something about the satellite that he and Majotourbillon were fighting on: the blue glass pads seemed to be holding back what appeared to be molten magma.

Nick's grin widened as a devilishly clever idea formed in his head. As Majotourbillon leaped high into the air again, Nick ran onto one of the blue pads. The instant Majotourbillon came close enough, Nick vaulted himself off of the pad, leaving Majotourbillon to crash into the pad, breaking it and exposing her unprotected feet to the hot magma. Yowling in pain, Majotourbillon ran around the planet, trying to soothe her burnt feet. Once she'd made a full loop around the planet, she quickly noticed Nick in front of her, and turned to run in the opposite direction.

_Of course, her back is her weak spot!! Now's my chance!!_ Nick thought, running up to Majotourbillon before she could retreat and performing a powerful spin attack that sent her spinning on her back around the planet.

"That's GOT to be painful," Nick noted before running towards Majotourbillon and spinning her again as she came close. The force of this spin sent her into a crashing tumble, the damage dealt.

However, this didn't faze Majotourbillon, who picked herself up, screamed, and fired a few dark energy bursts straight for Nick.

The green witch apprentice nimbly dodged the blasts of dark magic by performing a few backflips. He was glad he'd had time to practice his agility maneuvers...

After this, Majotourbillon slammed her hands down again, creating a few more shockwaves. As soon as Nick dodged this, Majotourbillon leaped really high into the air again.

Nick ran onto another blue pad, ready for Majotourbillon's attack. He knew Majotourbillon would be wary to this little trick by this point in the battle, so he knew he'd have to up his timing quite a bit. There he waited for Majotourbillon, just waiting for her to get close.

Once Majotourbillon was close enough, Nick vaulted away from the blue pad, and not a second sooner. Majotourbillon didn't have time to react at the velocity she was going, and crashed into the blue pad again, zipping around the planet while trying to soothe her sore feet.

However, this time, Majotourbillon wouldn't stop running, not giving Nick a chance to attack her backside. But, Nick was always known for being able to improvise.

As soon as Majotourbillon came close, Nick grabbed her hand and spun her around, sending her careening onto her back again. When she came by, Nick spun her again, causing her to crash her head into the metal grating of the satellite.

"Ooh, that's GOT to hurt," Nick noted, a smirk on his face.

"ALL RIGHT!! NO MORE PLAYING AROUND!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, bringing her hands down on the ground once again. This time, however, she continued to rapidly slam her hands down, creating multiple shockwaves that Nick found a hard time dodging. After a while of this, Nick suddenly noticed an opportunity in front of him. Nick took this chance to run around the planet, still dodging Majotourbillon's shockwaves as he went, eventually reaching the other side of the planet...

...with Majotourbillon's back wide open.

"TAKE THIS!!" Nick exclaimed, twirling into a spin attack that sent Majotourbillon spinning around the planet again. One more spin as she came nearby, and that was the end of the battle.

Nick actually hit Majotourbillon so hard that she flew out of the satellite's gravity field and crashed head-first back down to her stronghold below. His job done, Nick leapt back towards the top of the Star Reactor, landing gracefully.

Majotourbillon slowly nursed her throbbing head as she picked herself up. "That's not possible!! How could I be defeated by a BRAT?!" the former queen exclaimed.

"It's just like I told you six years ago, Majotourbillon. I made a promise, and there's no way I'm going to break it!!" Nick shot back.

"I'll... I'll give you that, kid," Majotourbillon commended. "But my master plan is nearly complete!! You really think you can stop me now?"

With that, Majotourbillon vanished in a burst of dark energy. Just then, Nick felt a rumbling coming from the satellite that the battle had taken place on. One of the blue pads shattered, and the yellow Star of the Ancients popped out and floated down to Nick.

"Well, that was fun," Nick commented, grasping the Star tightly and allowing it to take him back to the Comet Observatory.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Nick had landed back at the Observatory, the yellow Star of the Ancients flew into the beacon, enlarging it and changing its color from blue to yellow. Also, the lights in the kitchen at the back turned on.

"Nick-kun!! You're back!!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up and embracing Nick.

"Told you I'd be back," Nick stated.

"Did you find out who was behind this?" Haruka wondered.

"I sure did," Nick replied simply. "It was Majotourbillon."

"Oh, man, not her AGAIN!!" Aiko exclaimed. "Doesn't she ever know when to give up?!"

"We should worry about that later, Ai-chan," Nick stated. "We've got a whole new set of galaxies to explore, and our friends could be on any one of them."

"Well, then, let's get going, huh?" Haruka stated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 7: Grass Beach

Nick and Yuki head to the Beach Bowl Galaxy, where they find penguins at school and search for a sunken treasure...


	7. Grass Beach

A penguin can be seen gliding gracefully through the waters of the Beach Bowl Galaxy, its eyes sparkling. From the way it moves, it seems to be running (or should I say, swimming) away from something.

The penguin stops, apparently having lost sight of its pursuer. "Hm. Guess I was too fast for her..." the penguin wondered.

At that very moment, something else sprung out of the water, tackling the penguin and knocking them both back underwater. When the two come up for air, the penguin starts shaking, trying desperately to break free from its captor's grip, but to no avail.

"Point!!" the penguin coach stated, holding his hand into the air.

The penguin that had been caught sighed heavily, turning to its captor. "Good job, Hazuki-chan."

Hazuki simply giggled. "I am one of the best swimmers at my own school. Hey, why don't we try another challenge?"

"Okay, I'm listening," the penguin stated, listening intently.

"You see that flag up there?" Hazuki asked, pointing to a flag that hung on an elevated stump.

"Let's see who's graceful enough to grab it first," Hazuki challenged. The penguin nodded, tensing up and waiting for the coach to give his signal.

Suddenly, one of the other penguin students pointed towards something that was approaching rapidly from the nearby airspace.

"Coach!! Coach!!" the younger penguin exclaimed. "I think there's a shooting star heading for the school!"

Hazuki took a good look at what was approaching, and gasped in surprise.

"Wait! That's no shooting star!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: May 20th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Yuki head to the Beach Bowl Galaxy, where they find penguins at school and search for a sunken treasure...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 7: Grass Beach

"There it is, Nick-kun!! Beach Bowl Galaxy, dead ahead!!" Yuki exclaimed. "It looks kinda familiar..."

"You know something... it kind of reminds me of when Ai-chan went to the swimming pool on the other side of the city," Nick remembered.

"Okay, I DON'T think I need to be reminded of THAT disaster..." Yuki giggled as she and Nick made landfall.

Nick noticed something glowing atop the nearby cliff.

"There, Yuki-chan!! The Power Crystal is up there!!" Nick exclaimed, pointing towards what he'd seen.

"There's only one problem, Nick-kun... How do we get up there?" Yuki wondered. "I don't see any Launch Stars around here, and that thing looks WAY too high to jump to..."

"That's probably because the penguins accidentally broke the Launch Star. They thought it was some kind of cake or something," a familiar voice stated.

Nick and Yuki spun around and noticed Hazuki holding one of the aforementioned Launch Star fragments in her hands.

"Hazuki-chan!!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up and throwing her arms around the orange witch apprentice.

Hazuki happily returned the embrace. "It's good to see you, too, Yuki-chan."

Nick looked at the two. _We're getting back together so quickly... I guess Majotourbillon might have underestimated us..._

"Like I said, the only way we're going to get up there is if we find the rest of the pieces. Then we can use the Launch Star and get up there," Hazuki explained.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?!" Yuki exclaimed, diving into the water.

"She's sure full of energy," Hazuki noted.

"That's Yuki-chan for you," Nick replied before taking the plunge himself, Hazuki not too far behind.

After a while of searching, the trio finally found all five fragments of the shattered Launch Star, which reformed right at the spot where Nick and Yuki had arrived.

"Hold on tight, Hazuki-chan!!" Nick exclaimed, performing a spin attack that launched them all up to the cliff at the other side of the Beach Bowl Galaxy.

Just then, Nick sensed something odd. "Hold on a minute, girls. I'm sensing another Power Crystal energy reading somewhere in this galaxy. Why don't you go grab the one up here, and I'll check out this new reading, okay?" Nick explained.

Yuki and Hazuki nodded, and Nick hopped back down to ground level in search of the mysterious new Power Crystal.

"So, Yuki-chan, do you have any idea who might be behind this?" Hazuki asked as she and Yuki crossed the bridge over the pond.

"Well, Nick-kun found an enemy base about a day ago, and he says that Majotourbillon is behind all of this," Yuki explained.

"Her again?" Hazuki wondered. "Doesn't she know when to give up?"

"Apparently not," Yuki responded as she stomped on a nearby switch, causing two walls to appear on the side of the cliff.

Relying on her natural agility, Yuki jumped onto one side of the walls, and quickly kicked off of it, grasping onto the other side and kicking upwards again. After a few rounds of this, Yuki was at the top of the cliff, Hazuki not too far behind.

"Wow... it's so pretty..." Hazuki noted as Yuki drew her Shining Poron and ripped forward with a quick strike, shattering the glass casing holding the Power Crystal.

"Well, that was easy enough," Hazuki stated.

After acquiring what appeared to be a diamond, Nick was able to open a chest that one of the penguins had found, and it had revealed a Launch Star that Nick used to blast off to an island high above the Beach Bowl Galaxy. The island was covered with grass and had a few waterfalls that led up to other islands.

"Okay, that presents a new problem... how do I get up there?" Nick wondered. As if to answer his question, an ice-blue flower appeared in front of him. He picked up the flower, which quickly absorbed itself into him.

"Whoa... why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?" Nick wondered, taking a look at his arm and discovering something that shocked him: his entire body was made completely out of ice!

"What the heck?!" Nick exclaimed, running forward and accidentally over the water...

...only to discover that he wasn't falling into the drink. Nick looked down and noticed that he seemed to be freezing the water as he walked on it in this new form.

"Wow. Now THAT'S cool! (No pun intended...)" Nick stated as he ran towards the waterfalls, using the same wall kick that Yuki had used earlier to scale the waterfall one step at a time, heading into a Sling Star and launching to the next island.

On this island, he noticed that the Power Crystal he'd sensed was floating high above this island. The problem was, it looked a little too high to jump to, and there was no waterfall for him to scale with the Ice Flower...

...unless...

Always known for being able to improvise in such situations, Nick grabbed a nearby Ice Flower, but didn't yet activate it. Nick dove into the nearby lake and performed a quick spin attack that caused the water around him to fly into the air high enough to reach the Power Crystal.

Acting quickly, Nick activated the Ice Flower and used its power to scale the water pillars he'd created until he was able to get his hands on the Power Crystal. "All right, looks like we're done here!"

(Author's Note: Yes, I included the galaxy's secret star here because it's hard to extend on such a small galaxy...)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, where are we going?" Hazuki wondered as she, Nick, and Yuki continued to soar through space, two more Power Crystals in hand.

"We're heading back to the Comet Observatory. That's where we search the stars for Power Crystals in the hopes of finding our friends," Nick explained just as the trio touched down.

"Wow..." Hazuki commented as she took in the full view of the Comet Observatory. "It's amazing..."

"That's the exact same thing I said when I first saw this place," Nick responded as the black Luma flew towards the trio.

"Guys!! Girls!! We've detected another new galaxy!!" the Luma exclaimed, pointing towards the viewscreen near where Rosalina was standing. The screen showed what appeared to be a dilapidated, abandoned mansion with ghosts popping up everywhere.

Hazuki immediately began shivering. "I'm just glad I didn't end up there..." she commented.

Nick smiled proudly. "A hero's work is never done, huh?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, deep in space, a field of airships can be seen converging on something. Oyajide can be seen at the controls of the main airship, directing the others towards something.

"Those little brats think they can mock me the way they did? Mark my words, I'll teach them a thing or two..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 8: Teresa Waltz

Nick and Hazuki blast off to the Ghostly Galaxy, where they dodge creepy ghosts and try to save one of their friends from the mansion's traps...


	8. Teresa Waltz

"Could someone tell me how the heck I got here?!" Doremi exclaimed, rattling on the bars of her makeshift prison to no avail.

"_Quiet, prisoner!!"_ one of the Boos guarding the prison shot back. _"You are not here to talk. We know you've been mucking around here, making a mess in OUR GALAXY. And by the order of Mistress Majotourbillon, we are to keep you locked up until she can think of a suitable punishment for you. So I would advise you to hand over that Power Crystal you're holding, and maybe we'll go easy on you."_

"Oh, geez, so this is how it's going to end?" Doremi squealed, flailing her arms around. This really annoyed the guards, who raised their weapons, only to be cut off when another Boo shot into the room in a panic.

"_Your Haunted Excellency!! There's been a security breach on the outer perimeter of the mansion!!"_ the new Boo shouted.

"_WHAT?!"_ the Boo leader exclaimed. _"When did they arrive?"_

"_They just got here, sir!!"_ the frantic Boo continued. _"There's a boy and a girl destroying the guards we set up!!"_

"_Send the 'A' team to check out the situation and report back to me in ten minutes!!"_ the Boo leader stated. The frantic Boo nodded and shot out of the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: May 29th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Hazuki blast off to the Ghostly Galaxy, where they dodge creepy ghosts and try to save one of their friends from the mansion's traps...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

Note 3: Eagle-eyed fans may have noticed that the chapter titles are named after their respective titles on the _Super Mario Galaxy_ soundtrack. It's just something I wanted to do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 8: Teresa Waltz

"Ooh... this is way too creepy... how'd you convince me to come along, Kellysi-chan?" a fearful Hazuki wondered as she and Nick soared through the airspace that led towards the Ghostly Galaxy. "You know I don't like ghosts!!"

"That's why I brought you along, Hazuki-chan: the best way to conquer your fears is to face them head on," Nick answered. "You'll never get over your fear of ghosts unless you confront them once and for all."

Hazuki could only nod as the two of them landed on what appeared to be a deserted spaceship that led over to the outer perimeter of the mansion.

"Any sign of them, Kellysi-chan?" Hazuki asked.

"I can see our way in, but it's being guarded by the ghosties. I think we'll have to find another way in..." Nick explained.

Suddenly, Nick noticed something near a rock that shielded them from sight. It looked like a crystal that was shaped like a Boo.

"Hmm..." Nick took hold of the crystal, only to have it cover him in a bright cocoon of light. When the light cleared...

"MAJORIKA!!" Hazuki screamed. There was a Boo standing where Nick just was.

_Wait... something's peculiar about this one..._ Hazuki thought, trying to take control of her panic-stricken mind. Indeed, something was peculiar about this Boo: he was wearing Nick's vest and had a few tufts of brown hair poking out from the sides.

"Kellysi-chan? Is that you?" Hazuki asked.

"_I think so,"_ Nick answered, even though it didn't look like he was talking. Hazuki concluded that this ghost who looked like Nick was using telepathy to communicate with her.

"What happened, Kellysi-chan? You scared me for a bit there," Hazuki continued.

_"I honestly have no clue, Hazuki-chan!! For some reason, that crystal I grabbed must have turned me into a Boo!!"_ Suddenly, Nick's expression lit up. _"Wait a minute! This gives me an idea on how we can get in!!"_

Hazuki leaned in close so Nick could communicate his idea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the entrance to the mansion, the Boo that was Nick was leading Hazuki towards the ghost guard.

"_Who is this?" _the guard asked.

"_I'm from sector 7, sir,"_ Nick answered. _"I found this little brat making a mess of the area."_

"_Very well. Take her to the prison. It's just down this hallway and to the left,"_ the guard stated, moving away so Nick could lead Hazuki into the mansion.

Once the door was closed, Nick floated into a nearby beam of light, and he reverted back to normal.

"That was easier than I thought," Nick commented, only to have Hazuki pull him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Kellysi-chan, that was brilliant!! Way to think on your feet, huh?" Hazuki exclaimed.

"That was only round one, Hazuki-chan," Nick stated. "We still have to find the prison area. That's where I'm sensing a Power Crystal."

Hazuki nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Doremi continued to pound on the bars. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!! I'M REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!!" Doremi shouted, her patience with the ghosts having officially run dry.

"_Will you shut up, you stupid girl?!"_ the Boo leader exclaimed. _"We won't let you out until you give up the Power Crystal we know you're holding!!"_

"You're out of your mind!! I don't have any crystals with me!!" Doremi shot back.

_"Excuse me?"_

The ghost troop turned around, and noticed that Nick and Hazuki were standing there, both in Boo form. Hazuki still had her hair and trademark glasses with her in this form.

"_Ah, you must be the new recruits we've heard about,"_ one of the ghosts stated.

"_Something to that effect,"_ Hazuki cheerfully answered.

"_We may need your help with this prisoner,"_ the Boo leader stated. _"She's giving us a lot of lip, and she won't give up the Power Crystal she's holding."_

"_Got it, sir,"_ Nick replied, waving towards Hazuki as if waiting for something.

The guards opened the door to Doremi's prison so Nick and Hazuki could enter and do their assigned task. However...

"_Now, Hazuki-chan!!"_ Nick exclaimed. Hazuki floated into a beam of light that was coming from the window and reverted to normal. Facing down the Boos, she held her hands towards each and every one of them, her eyes holding a determined look. She wasn't afraid anymore.

"_Doing the best I can for my friends, take this!! Ojamajo Crescent Moon!!"_ Hazuki commanded. A bright, crescent moon-shaped beam of light covered the entire room, evaporating all of the Boos and making Nick revert to normal as well.

With the prison door opened, Doremi was able to rush out and embrace her friends.

"It's about time you guys got here!!" Doremi exclaimed. "Do you have any idea where the others are?"

"We've actually been reuniting with them one by one," Hazuki answered.

"Still so sign of Momoko, though..." Nick continued. "I'm so worried about her..."

"It's all right, Kellysi-chan. We'll find her. I promise," Doremi reassured.

"Thanks, Doremi-chan," Nick stated.

"Oh, speaking of which, I hid this from the ghosts, and I think you should have it," Doremi stated, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a Power Crystal, which was instantly handed over to Nick.

As the three soared away from the Ghostly Galaxy, Doremi turned to her childhood friend. "I'm so proud of you, Hazuki-chan! You finally conquered your fear of ghosts!!"

"I guess I have Kellysi-chan to thank for that," Hazuki noted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hana looked over the horizon, not able to see anything but the planet she'd been stranded on. The planet was shaped like a bowl with a tower protruding from the center of it. There was a mechanical sphere at the top of the galaxy, but what could be in there is anyone's guess.

"This is scary..." Hana stated to nobody in particular. "Hana-chan wants to go down now!! CAN ANYBODY HEAR HANA-CHAN?! HELP!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 9: Floater Land

Nick and Haruka head to the Buoy Base Galaxy, where Hana is trapped, and she's not too happy about it...


	9. Floater Land

Back in the field of airships, Oyajide can be seen talking to someone on his video monitor.

"My queen," Oyajide stated, bowing respectfully as the image of Majotourbillon appeared on the video screen.

"Oyajide," Majotourbillon responded. "I trust everything is going well in your search?"

"Even better, my lovely," Oyajide responded. "My troops have successfully acquired a Star of the Ancients."

Oyajide held up the green, star-shaped crystal to prove his point.

"Good for you," Majotourbillon responded. "A word of advice, though: if those bratty Ojamajos show up, don't you dare give the star up to them."

"No worries, my dear queen. If they DO decide to show up, I'll take care of them myself."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hana looked over the horizon, not able to see anything but the planet she'd been stranded on. The planet was shaped like a bowl with a tower protruding from the center of it. There was a mechanical sphere at the top of the galaxy, but what could be in there is anyone's guess.

"This is scary..." Hana stated to nobody in particular. "Hana-chan wants to go down now!! CAN ANYBODY HEAR HANA-CHAN?! HELP!!"

All Hana could hear was the echo of her own voice. "Why can't anyone hear Hana-chan? Hana-chan is in BIG TROUBLE HERE!!"

Almost instantly, the planet shifted around a bit, and Hana nearly fell off.

"STOP SHAKING!! HANA-CHAN DOESN'T WANT TO FALL OFF!!" Hana exclaimed, trying desperately to keep her balance on the shaking planet.

Just then, Hana noticed something rapidly approaching.

"OH!! Is that a shooting star? Hana-chan had better make a wish..." Hana stated, holding her hands to her heart and closing her eyes.

_Onegai... please... Hana-chan wishes that her friends would come and rescue her..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: May 31st, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Haruka head to the Buoy Base Galaxy, where Hana is trapped, and she's not too happy about it...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 9: Floater Land

"It's so small, Kellysi-chan," Haruka noted as she and Nick soared towards the floating fortress that was the Buoy Base Galaxy. "Are you sure there's something here?"

"There's gotta be," Nick replied. "I'm sensing TWO Power Crystals here. Once we land, I think we should split up and check it out."

Haruka nodded as the two of them landed on a platform at the very bottom of the fortress. There, they were greeted by a Gear.

"Are you guys trying to get into the fortress?" the Gear asked. "Well, there may be a problem: half of the fortress is still submerged, and we don't know what's holding it down. Could the two of you dive underwater and check it out?"

Nick and Haruka nodded, performing stylish flips as they dove underwater. Nick would have gasped in complete surprise had the two of them not been underwater: the underside of the fortress was beautifully crafted, made out of rainbow, see-through glass that gave the whole galaxy a luminescent look.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nick spotted something peculiar: there was a massive Chain Chomp trapped inside of a cage with a chain that seemed to be holding the fortress underwater.

_That must have been what the Gear was talking about..._ Nick thought. Searching for something that would be able to break the glass that encased the Chain Chomp, he suddenly heard a beeping sound that seemed to get louder with each passing second.

Haruka immediately began tugging on Nick's arm, frantically pointing towards something. What was bothering the aqua witch apprentice quickly became apparent: two Torpedo Teds were closing in on them, and fast.

It was just then that Haruka noticed another cage not too far off that was surrounding some kind of magic vortex. Haruka waved her hands towards Nick, signaling that she was going to see where the vortex led. Nick nodded, and almost immediately began swimming towards the caged Chain Chomp, taking note that one of the Torpedo Teds was following him. That gave him an idea on how to get the fortress back to its original state.

Nick swam behind the cage, noticing that the Torpedo Ted was still moving in a straight line towards the cage, eventually shattering it and allowing the Chain Chomp to bounce to safety.

Once the Chain Chomp was free, the fortress began rumbling and surfacing. Nick then noticed that someone was at the very top of the fortress, waving their arms frantically.

_Why can't this thing just leave me alone?!_ Haruka thought as the other Torpedo Ted continued to chase her through the water. After a while of this, Haruka decided she'd had enough, and grabbed the other end of the Torpedo Ted as it came close. Spinning it around a few times, Haruka eventually threw the Torpedo Ted straight into the cage that was surrounding the vortex. Once Haruka got close, everything in her vision went white for a few seconds until she found herself on the underside of the galaxy.

"Whoa... this is too weird..." Haruka stated, only to be nearly knocked off of the fortress by an incoming Bullet Bill. Haruka did a few backflips, avoiding the Bullet Bills with surprising grace and agility.

It was then that Haruka saw a green Power Crystal inside of a cage at the center of the circular platform. Still flipping around, Haruka was able to attract the attention of a few Bullet Bills, leading them towards the cage that held the green Power Crystal.

Once the cage was shattered, Haruka waved over to Nick, who she could see through the glass. "Kellysi-chan!! I found the other Power Crystal! I'm heading back to the Observatory, okay?"

Nick nodded, and Haruka hopped into a nearby Launch Star with the green Power Crystal in hand, and blasted off back to the Comet Observatory. Meanwhile, Nick continued his task of ascending the massive fortress.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Rosalina?" Haruka asked as she landed back at the Comet Observatory, only to find no sign of Rosalina.

"Are you looking for Rosalina?" the familiar black Luma asked, floating towards Haruka. "If you need her, she's in the Library. Just head to the right, and you should see it easily."

Haruka nodded. "I found another green Power Crystal, and I wanted to show it to her. _Arigatou!!_" Haruka exclaimed, making her way to the Library.

She peeked inside, and noticed that Rosalina was reading a story to a group of Lumas. Haruka decided to join in, sitting down by a blue Luma and listening intently.

_Chapter 1: The Celestial Duo_

_Our story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, __this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a small star child._

"_What's your name? Are you lost?" the girl asked the star child._

"_I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!" said __the star child, who had been waiting day and night._

"_Don't worry. I'll wait with you," the little girl promised Luma._

_At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered __into the sky. She looked and looked, but she saw nothing. Hours turned into __days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing._

_Finally, the little girl sighed and said to Luma, "If we stay here looking __any longer, I'll be an old lady soon." But then she had an idea._

"_Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?"_

_The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail __into the starry sky. And this is how the search for the celestial mother __began._

_Chapter 2: Star Bits_

_Days passed with no sight of comet, or even a single planet. Instead, __asteroids extended for as far as the eye could see._

"_If I had known it was going to take this long, I would have packed more __jam," said the little girl, above the rumble of her belly._

_Before they left, she had packed all the essentials: telescope, butterfly __net, stuffed bunny, bread, milk, jam, and apricot-flavored tea, but..._

"_I forgot to bring water!" At this, Luma burst into gales of laughter, and __the girl began to pout._

"_As long as I have Star Bits, I'll be fine," said Luma. "Want some?" The __little girl couldn't stay mad after hearing this._

_Luma continued to laugh, and the girl couldn't help but join in._

"_All right, maybe just a nibble."_

_Leaning far out of the ship, the pair began to collect Star Bits with the __girl's net. They almost fell out a few times, but they kept on collecting. __The Star Bits tasted like honey._

_Chapter 3: The Comet_

_A beam of light pierced through the ship's window. Thinking it was the __morning sun, the girl peered through the window, only to find a turquoise __blue comet shimmering at her._

_The little girl shook the sleeping Luma awake and shouted excitedly, "We __HAVE to get to that comet!"_

_The pair descended on the comet and found that it was made of ice. They __looked high and low, but Luma's mother was nowhere to be found._

_Exhausted, the little girl sat down with a flop, utterly unable to take __another step. "Look!"_

_Peering down at the icy ground where Luma was pointing, the girl suddenly __noticed clusters of Star Bits encased in the ice. "Pretty good, huh? __Finding Star Bits is my specialty!" said Luma, beaming._

"_There's ice here. but it's so warm. I'll bet there's water here too." The __two decided to stay on the comet for a while._

_Riding the turquoise comet, the pair continued their search for Luma's __mother._

"That's all for today, dearies," Rosalina stated, closing the book she had been reading.

Haruka was lost in thought. The little girl from the story somehow sounded very familiar to her...

"Is everything okay, Haruka, dear?" Rosalina asked as she exited the library.

"That was a beautiful story, Rosalina," Haruka commented.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick performed a few wall kicks to ascend the tower, avoiding the bubble blowing machines. He'd just found out the hard way that the bubbles those machines fired had launched him all the way back to where he'd started.

The next obstacle he noticed was a series of intersecting platforms. A few of them had enemies on them, all of them ready to knock Nick straight off of the fortress.

"Sometimes I wonder why these things have it out for me," Nick wondered, stomping on the creatures as he made his way to the top of the fortress. Once all of them had been eliminated, Nick noticed that a Launch Star had appeared at the top of this area. Hopping into it, Nick blasted off to the sphere at the top of the galaxy, where he noticed another bulbous-looking creature harassing Hana.

"GET AWAY FROM HANA-CHAN!!" Hana shouted, trying to keep the creature off of her, but no such luck. Nick quickly rushed forward and kicked the creature off of Hana, following up with a powerful spin attack that sent the creature flying into the sky. It disappeared from sight with a sparkle.

At this point, Hana opened her eyes and noticed that Nick was standing there, admiring his attack.

"Huh. New personal record," Nick admitted.

"NICK!!" Hana exclaimed, pulling Nick into a bone-crushing embrace. "Hana-chan's wish came true after all!!"

Just then, Hana remembered something. "Oh, yeah! Hana-chan found this while she was trapped here. Hana-chan thinks you should have it."

With that, Hana pulled out a Power Crystal and handed it over to Nick.

"Well, I guess we're done here. Let's head back to the Observatory," Nick stated as both he and Hana blasted off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alarms began blaring as Nick and Hana returned to the Comet Observatory.

"What's with the loudness? It's hurting Hana-chan's ears!!" Hana exclaimed.

"We have discovered an enemy base in the region!!" the black Luma exclaimed. "We can only hope that they are not misusing the power of that poor Star of the Ancients..."

"Guess that means we have to head out again," Nick stated, heading back to the Kitchen with Hana in tow. "You ready, Hana-chan?"

Hana nodded vigorously. "Let's go!!"

Nick smiled, and together, he and Hana blasted off for the enemy base.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 10: Nice to Meet You, Good to See You

Nick and Hana blast off to the enemy base and navigate a field of airships in search of the next of the Stars of The Ancients...


	10. Nice to Meet You, Good to See You

Oyajide continued to direct his airship through the airspace surrounding the mysterious energy signature he'd noticed before.

"There's something here. I'm sure of it," Oyajide noted, flashing signals to the other airships in the region.

"We'll find that energy signal and take it for the queen. Nothing in this universe will be able to stop us!!" Oyajide proclaimed with an evil laugh.

Just then, Majotourbillon herself appeared on the video screen that stood above the control panel of Oyajide's airship.

"My queen," Oyajide stated, bowing respectfully.

"Oyajide, you may want to be cautious. Two of the brats are on their way to your present location," Majotourbillon explained. "If they were able to defeat me, then that means they must be considered a threat to our plans."

"With all due respect, my lovely, I'm surprised that they even made it _this_ far," Oyajide noted.

"Then you must make sure that this will be as far as they get. You had best be careful, Oyajide. One more slip-up, and you know quite well what could happen. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my queen. I will not fail you," Oyajide proclaimed.

"Very well, then. Stop those kids any way you can. I don't care if you have to use every dirty trick in the book."

"Relax, my queen. I will use every dirty trick in the book, as well as some that aren't, in order to destroy those little brats," Oyajide stated.

"Good. I will entrust you with this. End transmission," Majotourbillon stated before cutting the transmission.

"This time, there will be no escape for the brats," Oyajide laughed evilly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akatsuki Shidoosha looked up from his current activity. "What was that?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: June 5th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Hana blast off to the enemy base and navigate a field of airships in search of the next of the Stars of the Ancients...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 10: Nice to Meet You, Good to See You

"WHOA!! Look at all the pretty pirate ships!!" Hana squealed as she and Nick soared ever closer to the enemy base.

"What could Oyajide be doing with this many airships?" Nick wondered. "Something's not right here. We'd best stay on our guard, Hana-chan."

Hana nodded as the two of them landed on the first airship. Almost immediately, a mushroom-shaped enemy came charging at them.

Hana was the first to react, leaping into the air and stomping on the creature's head, giving Nick ample time to rush up and spin attack the creature right off of the airship.

"The shroobs just keep coming!!" Hana exclaimed as more of the creatures came charging.

Nick quickly took Hana's hands into his own, hoping that the white witch apprentice would get the message.

Hana's smile brightened before she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"_From the bubbly first crush..."_ Hana chanted.

"_To the true power of love..."_ Nick continued.

"_We will stop you in your tracks with the sweetest power in the known universe!!"_ both Nick and Hana chanted, the two of them glowing with a bright pink light.

The Shroobs all charged at the same time.

_"Double Ojamajo Charm Sphere!!"_

With that, Nick and Hana slammed their hands onto the ground, creating a pink, heart-shaped energy ripple that enveloped the entire airship, causing all the Shroobs to stop in their tracks, hearts in their eyes.

"Now, Nick!!"

_"The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

Nick began circling around in his spot, turning the emerald energy beam around with him. This easily took out all of the Shroobs. Once the last of them poofed out of existence, a Launch Star appeared on the bow of the airship.

"Well, all aboard who's going aboard, I guess," Nick stated before hopping into the Launch Star, Hana not too far behind. One quick spin later, they were off, soaring through the sky towards another airship.

All of a sudden, Nick noticed that something in the distance was firing meteors towards the two. Nick reacted quickly, spinning when needed. This knocked the meteors off of their course, a few of them even sinking any airship they collided with. Nick had to take note of how the airships that had just been sunk were completely dismantled before they were sucked into the black hole that waited below them.

"I _definitely_ would not want to fall into one of those," Nick noted as he and Hana landed on the next airship. Nick also seemed to notice that the number of remaining airships was beginning to dwindle with each new airship they hopped to.

As Hana continued to explore, Nick began taking out any remaining enemies, knowing that one of them may hold the key to moving onwards. Once the lone Kamek was gone, another Launch Star appeared at the center of the ship. Once the two of them had blasted off, Nick noticed that the airship they were soaring towards was much more decorated than the others.

"That's Oyajide's airship!! Get ready, Hana-chan. This may get ugly," Nick advised the instant they'd landed on the glowing ship.

Nick looked around, not really sensing anything out of the ordinary.

"That's weird. He'd usually be here to pilot his pride and joy," Nick wondered. "Where IS he?"

"NICK, LOOK OUT!!"

Nick quickly turned around at Hana's exclamation, wondering what was frightening her. What that was quickly became apparent.

"WHOA!!"

Nick quickly somersaulted out of the way of the fireballs that were being thrown at them, performing a quick midair spin attack to keep his balance. It was then that he noticed who was firing on them – it was Oyajide, piloting his personal battleship.

"You again!!" Nick exclaimed.

"I never thought you'd get this far, kiddies," Oyajide exclaimed. "But this is as far as you go! I will crush you with the power of this Star of the Ancients!!"

Oyajide held up the green, star-shaped gemstone to prove his point.

Hana clinged to Nick's arm as he stared Oyajide down. _No WAY am I going to let him get away with this!_ Nick thought.

Oyajide simply laughed and steered his airship out of their reach.

"Why would Oyajide do something like this? Hana-chan's confused!" Hana exclaimed, still clinging to Nick.

"You're not the only one, Hana-chan," Nick noted. "It's probably Majotourbillon's fault..."

Not wasting any time, Nick quickly jumped into the air, aiming for a shadow creature that Oyajide had just sent his way. Performing a spin attack, he sort of sucked the creature into my hands, where it took the form of a shell.

"Checkmate, Oyajide-baka-san!!" Nick shouted, throwing the shell for Oyajide's airship. It impacted quite hard and sent the ship spinning.

"You little BRATS!! How dare you attack my precious ship?!" Oyajide screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you tell it to someone who cares?!" Nick shot back, grabbing another shadow creature and throwing it for the ship, damaging the left engine.

"That's it!! I'm not playing around anymore!!" Oyajide shouted, launching more fireballs from his cannons, but Nick was easily able to deflect most of them with a series of quick spin attacks.

Suddenly, Nick heard another scream from Hana. He spun around and noticed that a lone fireball was heading straight for her!!

Acting on his feet, Nick drew his hand back, which began to glow with a bright orange light.

"_Koten zanshun!! I reject!!"_

Nick thrust his hand towards the rampaging fireball, and a paper-thin energy blade extended from his palm, shooting forward and cutting the fireball in half, keeping Hana safe.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Oyajide-baka-san!!" Nick exclaimed. "No one attacks my Hana-chan like that and gets away with it!!"

Oyajide responded to this by launching even more fireballs, but this time Nick spun one of them right back into Oyajide's ship, destroying the left engine and causing it to spin out again.

"I will not be denied, you little brats!!" Oyajide exclaimed.

"OYAJIDE-BAKA-SAN!!"

Oyajide spun around in his spot, wondering who had just said that.

_"The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!"_

At this call, a stream of twilight energy bursts battered Oyajide's airship, almost causing him to fall off.

"Who just did that?!" Oyajide exclaimed. As if to answer his question, Yuki hopped onto the airship that Nick and Hana were on.

"You better not have done anything to Onpu-onee-sama!!" Yuki exclaimed. "If you did, you're going to get it!!"

"Like I'd ever confess something like that to you," Oyajide shot back. This sent Yuki into a tizzy. She quickly grabbed another shadow creature and threw it towards Oyajide's right engine with astounding force, creating cracks in the remaining engine as well as the airship itself.

"All together now!!" Nick exclaimed.

_"The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!"_

"_The bubbly feeling of a promised love, take this!! Ojamajo Snowflake Crescent!!"_

_"The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

All three special attacks battered Oyajide's airship until explosions began to rock the sides of the ship.

"NO!! My precious airship!!" Oyajide exclaimed, flying away on his escape pod. "I won't forget this, you brats!!"

With that, Oyajide flew away as his battleship exploded, the green Star of the Ancients coming to a rest on the purple-and-gold airship that Nick, Yuki, and Hana were on.

"Wow!! That was fun!!" Hana exclaimed as Nick walked up and grabbed the Star. A few second later, all three of them were off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"My daughter has done well. I must report this."

Someone can be seen walking down a darkened path.

"Master."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Nick, Yuki, and Hana had returned to the Comet Observatory, the green Star of the Ancients flew into the beacon, turning its color from yellow to green. The lights of the bedroom near the back also turned on.

"You are making astounding progress, young ones," Rosalina stated, appearing before the group. "With each Star you recover, we are that much closer to putting an end to the dark one's evil ways."

"That's just what we do, Rosalina," Nick replied. "All in a day's work."

Just then, the black Luma flew up. "Let me guess, new galaxy?" Nick wondered. The black Luma instantly nodded.

"Guess it's time to head off," Nick stated, only to be stopped by Doremi.

"I'm coming with you this time, Kellysi-chan. My sister could be on any one of these galaxies," Doremi explained.

Nick could only nod.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I knew Oyajide wouldn't be able to stop them," Majotourbillon noted, looking over her Dark Matter Plant.

"But, with the power of my Dark Matter Plant, I myself will ensure that those brats will go no further."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: Halfway through now! Now things get tricky!

Next time:

Chapter 11: Wind Garden

Nick and Doremi blast off to the Gusty Garden Galaxy and discover that one of Yuki's friends is being hunted by a gigantic mole...


	11. Wind Garden

As Rosalina watched Nick and Doremi head to the bedroom and blast off towards the newly-discovered galaxy, she noticed something very peculiar about the aura surrounding Yuki.

"Is something the matter, Rosalina?" the familiar black Luma asked.

"The aura I can sense around Yuki... it is very peculiar," Rosalina answered. "It radiates the powers of both light _and_ darkness. There is only one person I have known that ever had such a balance..."

This surprised the black Luma. "Wait. You mean... could she really be?"

Rosalina could only nod. "The Twilight Princess."

"I thought she was just a legend, Rosalina."

"Apparently, there are some truths to the myth. We must be careful. If Majotourbillon learns of the Twilight Princess, there may be trouble."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Master."

"So. She has returned, has she not?"

"She is with the boy. If he finds out about her hidden powers, all of our work will be for naught..." The first voice sounded a little worried.

"Do not panic, my dear apprentice. We shall be victorious."

"It gives me great joy to hear you say that, Master."

"For now, monitor the situation. I am going to prepare a little 'gathering' that the Twilight Princess will never forget."

"As you wish, Master."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akatsuki looked around, still trying to sense the mysterious energy signal he'd picked up before.

"Wait. Was that Yuki-chan?"

Fujio quickly rushed in. "I can't find Saiki anywhere!!"

Akatsuki immediately perked up at this. "That can't be good. We'd better go investigate."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: June 6th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Doremi blast off to the Gusty Garden Galaxy and discover that one of Yuki's friends is being hunted by a gigantic mole...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 11: Wind Garden

"Whoa!! Why is it so windy here?" Doremi asked, feeling quite a bit of wind resistance as she and Nick soared towards the Gusty Garden Galaxy.

"Why do you think it's called the Gusty Garden Galaxy, Doremi-chan?" Nick answered.

"Good point."

Once the two landed, Nick noticed something was popping out of the dirt and coming towards them.

"Wait. Is that a mole?" Doremi wondered just as the mysterious dirt-dwelling creature popped up and threw something at Doremi.

"Santen kesshun!! I reject!!"

Responding to Nick's command, a brilliant shield of white light materialized in front of them, protecting Doremi from the attacker.

"Now if I can just find that little freak..." Nick stated to himself, searching for the mole. Once he'd popped up...

"Got you!!" Nick exclaimed, leaping into the air and descending to earth with such a force that the mole was blasted out of the dirt, dazed from the impact.

Taking his chance, Nick rushed up to the dazed mole and performed a quick spin attack that knocked the mole right off of the planet.

Once that mole was gone, a Launch Star appeared at the center of the planet. One quick spin later, they were off, soaring towards a planet that looked like a giant question mark.

"What the heck? How are we supposed to walk on that weird-looking planet?" Doremi wondered, quite obviously not used to this kind of space travel.

"This whole planet has its own gravity field. It should keep us from falling off. Just go slow, okay?" Nick advised. Doremi nodded, taking slow, careful steps to prove that she wouldn't fall off.

Meanwhile, Nick began running around the oddly-shaped planet, taking out any Monty Moles he came across while collecting the familiar Star Chips he'd seen around. Once the Launch Star was reformed, he reunited with Doremi and the two blasted off.

"Hey, Kellysi-chan, it looks like there's a lot of blocks coming up," Doremi noted.

"All right. Stay on your guard, Doremi-chan," Nick stated as they landed on the first block. Nick then noticed that the many blocks in this area formed a sort of trail.

Following the blocks upwards, only to discover a dead end, Doremi then noticed an arrow pointing towards the blocks they were standing on. Out of curiosity, Nick struck the arrow with a spin attack, and it turned to point towards another set of blocks.

All of a sudden, Nick and Doremi were lifted off of the blocks they were on, and were propelled towards the blocks that the arrow now pointed to.

"Oh, now I get it!! The gravity here shifts in the direction that the arrows point to!" Nick realized once they had landed. As Nick and Doremi continued to traverse the blocks, they were suddenly bombarded by cannon fire from all sides.

"Whoa!! Someone must really have it out for us!!" Doremi exclaimed as she continued to dodge the cannonballs. Nick retaliated by deflecting as many cannonballs as he could with a rapid-fire series of spin attacks.

Once they'd cleared the gauntlet of cannon fire, Nick noticed another arrow. After a quick spin attack, it pointed upwards, and the two were sent into the air, landing on a platform that housed yet another Launch Star.

Just then, Doremi got her foot caught in the nearby grass, then tripped and fell to the ground with a loud yelp.

"Aw, man... there goes my perfect record..." Doremi squeaked.

Nick couldn't help but sweatdrop at this. _Ah, good old Doremi-chan..._

After helping Doremi up, the two hopped into the Launch Star, blasting off for a planet that held a large tree. Nick also noticed that something underground was chasing someone.

"Wait. Yuki-chan? Isn't she back at the Comet Observatory?" Doremi wondered. The person that was being chased did look a lot like Yuki, but...

"That's Kurumi-chan!!" Nick exclaimed, rushing towards the panicked Sayoko Kurumi and waiting for whatever was chasing her to show itself.

After a few seconds, a massive Monty Mole popped out. This mole had a blue shell and white eyes.

"All right!!" Nick exclaimed, stomping on the ground with earth-shattering force and sending Major Burrows into a stunned state. Walking up, Nick quickly performed a spin attack that sent Major Burrows onto his back.

Nick shifted into battle stance. Major Burrows responded to this by digging back underground.

"Where... where'd he go?" Kurumi asked, still in a bit of a panic.

Just then, Nick saw Major Burrows charging for them again. Not wasting a single second, Nick performed another ground stomp that forced Major Burrows out of the ground. Nick reacted quickly, his spinning form slamming into Major Burrows while he was still airborne.

"Did... did you get him?" Kurumi wondered, only for Major Burrows to pick himself up, and boy, was he pissed. His blue shell had just turned orange and his eyes became a dark yellow.

Not wasting any time, Major Burrows dug back underground and went right for Kurumi, who shrieked quite loudly and started running off again.

"She's screaming even louder than Hazuki-chan does when she sees a ghost," Doremi noted.

"Okay, Kurumi-chan's screaming is beginning to annoy me. I'd better put an end to this," Nick noted, chasing after Kurumi and Major Burrows.

Following closely behind the raised patches of dirt that Major Burrows was leaving in his pursuit of the gray witch apprentice, Nick waited for the right moment, then stomped the ground once Major Burrows popped up...

...only this time, the gigantic mole dived right back into the dirt after being popped up.

"Where'd he go?" Nick wondered.

"NICK-KUN!! INCOMING!!" Kurumi exclaimed.

Nick spun around in his spot, only to notice that Major Burrows was coming right at him, flailing his claws wildly.

"That trick isn't going to work on me, buddy!!" Nick exclaimed, waiting for Major Burrows to get close, then performing a spin attack that knocked the mole right on his back. Nick wasted no time in rushing up and performing another spin attack that sent Major Burrows flying headfirst into the tree. Once Major Burrows landed, he poofed out of existence, leaving a Power Crystal behind.

Nick then noticed that Kurumi was still running like heck, screaming all the while. "Kurumi-chan!! You can stop screaming now! The mole's gone!!"

Kurumi screeched to a halt, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the save, Nick-kun... you have no idea how long that thing's been chasing me. So, any luck finding the others?"

"One by one..." Doremi replied. "Yuki-chan's back at the Comet Observatory right now."

"What about Akemi-chan and Moriko-chan?" Kurumi wondered.

"No sign of them yet," Nick responded. "But I have a feeling we'll see them soon enough."

"We should probably get back to the Observatory," Doremi advised. "The others are waiting."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So. The Twilight Princess is waiting. This will be fun."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Nick, Doremi, and Kurumi had returned to the Observatory, their Power Crystal floated over to Rosalina. Yuki immediately squealed, then rushed up and embraced Kurumi.

"I missed you, Kurumi-chan!!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I missed you, too, Yuki-chan. You don't have to squeeze me so hard," Kurumi responded while returning the friendly embrace.

"We've detected another galaxy!!" the black Luma exclaimed. "It's a small galaxy, only a class 2, but we're still detecting Power Crystal energy readings there!"

Nick nodded, taking Yuki's hands into his own. "Guess it's time to go. You ready, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki smiled. "Do you even have to ask, Nick-kun?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 12: Galaxy Concert

Nick and Yuki head to the Soundwave Galaxy, where a very famous idol is putting on a show for the local residents...


	12. Galaxy Concert

As the idol finished her song, she noticed that the applause was rapturous. This really surprised her: she had no idea that she'd be so popular in a place she'd never been to before!

"That song was awesome, Onpu-chan!!" one of the audience members exclaimed. Onpu Segawa, the purple witch apprentice, looked down at her audience, a wide smile on her face.

"You really think so?" Onpu asked, always flattered to meet new fans, especially here in the Soundwave Galaxy, where its denizens were very picky about the kinds of music they liked.

Onpu was a bit weirded out when she first woke up in the Soundwave Galaxy; she thought she was seeing what appeared to be giant music notes with arms and legs. It took her a little bit to realize that these strange-looking musical notes were the denizens of this galaxy. She quickly learned that everyone here was quite picky about the music they liked. It had to be _just right_...

"Of course, Onpu-chan! We've never heard a song so wonderful!!" another audience member proclaimed. This simple statement was actually enough to make Onpu shed a few tears.

"_Arigatou_, you guys... that really means a lot to me..." Onpu responded, wiping a few tears out of her eyes and smiling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: June 9th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Yuki head to the Soundwave Galaxy, where a very famous idol is putting on a show for the local residents...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 12: Galaxy Concert

"Why am I suddenly being reminded of music class?" Yuki wondered as she and Nick soared through the morning sky. There were many, many planets around this galaxy, most of them shaped like music notes.

"This is the Soundwave Galaxy, Yuki-chan," Nick reminded the black witch apprentice. "It IS going to be heavily themed on music."

Yuki looked at Nick for a couple seconds. "Good point."

After a bit more traveling, Nick and Yuki landed on the planet in the center of the galaxy. The sphere that made up the bottom of this music note had apparently been hollowed out and converted into what appeared to be a stadium.

"The audience seems to be excited about something," Yuki proclaimed. As Nick took a good look at the stadium, he could clearly see why the audience was so excited.

"Of course they're excited! Onpu-chan's singing up there!!" Nick exclaimed. This simple statement was enough to make Yuki go into a bit of a fanatical frenzy.

"ONPU-ONEE-SAMA?!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing forward towards the stage. Nick couldn't help but laugh at this. _She's always admired Onpu-chan..._

Onpu quickly turned around at this new voice. "Yuki-chan?" was all Onpu had time to say before she was tackled by Yuki, sending the both of them crashing to the stage floor.

"Oh, Onpu-onee-sama, I missed you so much!!" Yuki exclaimed, unwilling to let Onpu go.

"Okay, okay, Yuki-chan. I missed you, too," Onpu replied, returning the embrace as best she could.

"Looks like you two are still as close as ever," Nick teased as he walked up to the group.

"Hey, Kellysi-chan!! Took you long enough to get here, huh?" Onpu stated.

"That's the same thing that Haruka-chan said to me back in the Battlerock Galaxy," Nick noted. "I'll just reply to that by saying that Majotourbillon's been keeping us pretty busy."

"Is she the one behind all of this?" Onpu asked, to which Nick nodded.

"Another song!!" one of the audience members proclaimed. Onpu couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Looks like they want a performance," Onpu noted. "I think I have an idea. There's a Launch Star behind the stadium. We'll take it to the Music Field for this one, okay?"

Nick nodded, heading around the back of the stadium to find a purple Launch Star, just as Onpu had just explained. One quick spin later, both Nick and Yuki had blasted off.

"Whoa!! Nick-kun, look!!" Yuki exclaimed. Nick noticed that the two of them were flying towards a gigantic pair of musical staffs. There were notes everywhere... "Wonder what they're for?"

"Try to hit the notes in tune with the song, okay, you guys?" Onpu exclaimed.

"Will do, Onpu-chan!!" Nick responded, guiding his flight so he'd be able to hit the notes as he flew. Yuki headed to the staff on the inside of the one Nick was traversing.

"_In a dream I can see, you are not far away..."_ Onpu sang with all of her heart. _"Anytime, anyplace, I can see your face... You are that special one that I've been waiting for, and I hope you're looking for someone like me..."_

Nick continued to strike the notes with his wand as he passed them by, each struck note creating part of the tune that Onpu was singing.

"_In my dreams, I can hear you calling me... in the night, everything's so sweet... in your eyes, I feel there's so much inside..."_

Nick and Yuki, while quite entranced by Onpu's beautiful singing, kept their focus up so they could hit the music notes in time with the song. Yuki almost fell after crashing a little too hard into one of the notes, but Nick was able to jet over to Yuki's side during a break in the notes just in time to put her upright and keep them both on course for the rest of the song.

_"In the night, dream delight... I want to see you standing there... In the night, dream delight... I found someone who really cares..."_

The audience members were cheering quite loudly for this triple performance; Nick and Yuki hadn't missed a single note yet, despite a few near misses.

_"In the night, dream delight... I want to see you smile again... In the night, dream delight... You're the one I've waited for..."_

Yuki wiped a few beads of sweat off of her head during the instrumental break. "You guys are doing great!! Just keep that up!!" Onpu exclaimed.

"Okay, Onpu-onee-sama!!" Yuki exclaimed, hitting a few more notes on her way.

"_In a dream, we can do anything we want to..."_ Onpu continued to sing, putting her heart and soul into her performance. _"There's nowhere I'd rather be, but here with you... The stars above light the way only for you and I... I'm so glad I found the one I've been looking for!"_

Yuki had to do a spiral around an obstacle that had just gotten in her way, but was still able to keep herself in time with the music notes.

_"Keep the dream... of the one you're hoping for... Love can come through an open door! Just be strong, and you're sure to find the one..."_

Nick now noticed that the arrangements of the notes were getting a little bit trickier, but he didn't dare falter. They were all putting on a great performance.

_"In the night, dream delight... I want to see you standing there... In the night, dream delight... I found someone who really cares... In the night, dream delight... I want to see you smile again... In the night, dream delight... You're the one I've waited for..."_

Onpu finished her performance with a flashy dance step, which caused the audience to applaud with surprising ferocity as Nick and Yuki landed on a nearby platform. Yuki was the first to notice something coming out of the final music note... it was a Power Crystal!

Yuki was about to tell Nick, only to see that he had already recovered the crystal. "Mission accomplished."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow, it almost feels like everyone's here already," Onpu wondered as she, Nick, and Yuki returned to the Comet Observatory.

"That reminds me... Nick-kun, who do we still have to find?" Yuki wondered.

"Let me think... Saiki-kun, Akemi-chan, Fami-chan, Poppu-chan, Mori-chan, Leaf, and Momoko... So we've still got a ways to go..." Nick responded.

"Guys! Attention!! We've detected another new galaxy!!" the black Luma exclaimed.

Yuki suddenly perked up. "Saiki-kun..."

"What's up, Yuki-chan?" Onpu asked.

"Saiki-kun..." Yuki stated again. "He's somewhere in that galaxy..."

Acting quickly, she grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him back towards the bedroom. "Come on, Nick-kun, LET'S GO!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 13: Fire and Ice

Nick and Yuki head to the Freezeflame Galaxy, where Yuki searches for Saiki in the frosty mountains, and Nick searches for the Power Crystal in the fiery core of the galaxy...


	13. Fire and Ice

Saiki took a good look around; there didn't seem to be a way off the summit he had been stranded on, and something in the air was preventing the use of his magic.

"Man," Saiki stated. "Where's Yuki-chan when you need her?"

Saiki hadn't even remembered how he'd gotten here in the first place; the last thing he remembered was hanging out at the Misora Days Festival with Yuki, then there was an explosion, and next thing he knew, he was stuck here.

"What's this odd dark energy I'm sensing?" Saiki noted. Suddenly, he perked up in his spot. This dark energy he'd recognize anywhere.

"Yuki-chan?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: June 18th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Yuki head to the Freezeflame Galaxy, where Yuki searches for Saiki in the frosty mountains, and Nick searches for the Power Crystal in the fiery core of the galaxy...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 13: Fire and Ice

"Whoa," Yuki stated as she and Nick approached their destination. "That's so cool! Um... no pun intended, of course."

Nick quickly noticed something peculiar about this galaxy: to the left of the ice ring they had landed on, there appeared to be a frosty mountain to one side, and a massive, hollowed-out sun to the other side.

_Guess that's why it's called the Freezeflame Galaxy,_ Nick thought. _All those old video games I used to play always had a fire level and an ice level. Bet they never thought of putting them both into one level, huh?_

"Hey, you two!!" another voice rang out. Nick and Yuki turned around to notice a penguin very similar to the ones they'd encountered in the Beach Bowl Galaxy sitting there.

"Think you can catch me?" the penguin asked before skating away.

"Guess we have to catch him to move on," Nick noted, only to be stopped by Yuki.

"Relax, Nick-kun," Yuki stated. "I'll go get him."

With that, Yuki was off, skating quite gracefully. Nick noted that the black witch must have taken lessons from Kurumi...

After a few laps around the ice ring, Yuki finally caught the penguin, which shook its arms in a vain attempt to escape Yuki's grip.

"All right, you got me!!" the penguin admitted, allowing Yuki to set him down. "Wow, you're pretty good. With skating skills like that, you may just have a chance! Not a big chance, but a chance!"

With that, two Launch Stars appeared on opposite sides of the ice ring.

"I know Saiki-kun's here somewhere," Yuki noted. "But which path do we take?"

"Yuki-chan, how about you explore that mountain over there, and I'll check inside that sun? I'm sensing two Power Crystal energy readings, so if we split up, we should be able to cover more ground faster."

"Got it, Nick-kun!!" Yuki exclaimed, hopping into the Launch Star that led towards the mountain, while Nick hopped into the one that led towards the sun. A quick spin later, they were both off.

Yuki landed on a downward slope, only to instantly lose her balance and start sliding down. At the edge of the slope, she performed a graceful flip and landed on level ground with minimal damage.

"That was fun. Now, to business," Yuki stated, stomping on a few Shroobs that came her way. She noticed that on top of a nearby cliff was a Launch Star, but it seemed way too high up to reach.

"Okay, new problem: how do I get up there?" Yuki asked herself. It was just then that she saw a couple water fountains that led up to the cliffs. "All right, I've just gotta freeze those so I can get up there. But how do I do that?"

Not wasting a single second, Yuki pulled out her Shining Poron and chanted her magic words.

_"Pururunu pikapikan chanchii!! Let's turn that water into ice!!"_

Responding to Yuki's command, a spiral of music notes surrounded the water coming from the fountains, thusly freezing them into blocks of ice.

Getting a good running start, Yuki leapt into the air, then quickly jumped again the instant she'd touched down, then performed one more flying leap that carried her through the air, landing straight on the ice blocks she'd just created.

"Wow! That really sent me soaring!" Yuki exclaimed. She'd never jumped _that_ high before...

Shifting her focus back to the task at hand, Yuki performed a backflip that carried her straight into the Launch Star. A quick spin later, she was off again, heading for a path she'd seen on the face of the mountain.

As Nick landed on a wooden platform, he subconsciously wondered how the footholds weren't melting in the lava that covered this whole planet.

"I'll worry about that later," Nick commented, long jumping over a few gaps until he reached a temple-like structure. He also noticed that the way onward was above him, so that must mean he had to find a way to get into that side's gravity field. But that appeared to be impossible from his current position.

Always known for being a quick thinker, Nick noticed two unlit torches near the temple. "If only I could light those..."

Just then, he noticed that a flower had appeared. It was similar to the Ice Flower he'd found back in the Beach Bowl Galaxy, only it was yellow with a red blossom. Nick took the flower, which quickly absorbed itself into him.

As quickly as it had happened, a spiky creature came rolling towards Nick. Taking a precaution, he twirled into a spin attack...

...only to launch a fireball from his hands as he spun. The fire sphere he'd just launched slammed into the spiky creature and burned it to bits.

"Whoa. Did I just do that?" Nick asked, charging back towards where he'd found the torches. Two quick spins later, both torches were lit, and this caused a stairway to emerge from the lava that led to the platform on the ceiling that he'd seen before.

Nick hopped up the stairs and leapt towards the suspended platform, gravity shifting so he could land on the new walkway.

Yuki looked around as she landed on the pathway: there were ice bats everywhere, including rolling boulders and some rather large gaps.

"Wow, that looks tough. But I can't let Saiki-kun down!!" Yuki exclaimed, charging forward and hopping up two nearby walls.

After this, she used her own spin attack to break the crystals that blocked the way onwards, just narrowly avoiding another set of rolling boulders. Yuki continued onwards, spin attacking any bats that dared get close to her.

Making good use of the Ice Flowers she'd come across, Yuki began hopping up more water fountains, coming ever closer to the summit of the mountain.

Finally, Yuki hopped into a Launch Star that took her to the top of the mountain.

Yuki leapt into the air, grabbing the Power Crystal that awaited her, then bent down to take a look over the summit.

"Whoa," Yuki stated in awe after getting a good look at how high up she was. "That's a LONG way down..."

"Isn't that ironic? I said the very same thing."

Yuki immediately turned around at this new voice. There he was.

"SAIKI-KUN!!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up and embracing her boyfriend. "I finally found you!!"

"I could say the same for you, Yuki-chan," Saiki stated, returning his girlfriend's embrace. "Do you know where the others are?"

"Let's go find Nick-kun," Yuki stated. "I'll explain on the way."

After a little more journeying and fireball throwing, Nick found himself staring at a temple with a caged door that could clearly be seen holding back the Power Crystal. Nick also noticed that two torches were waiting over by the gate.

"The problem is, I can't get over there without becoming lava food," Nick noted. After a bit of searching, Nick discovered a Fire Flower on an adjacent platform.

"That'll work," Nick stated, collecting the Fire Flower and returning to the central platform. Spinning quite fast, Nick quickly launched a fireball that traveled over the lava and lit the first torch.

Heading a bit to his left, Nick leapt into the air and threw another fireball that finally hit the second torch. This caused the gate to lower and a dock to extend forward so Nick could reach the Power Crystal.

Once the prism-shaped artifact was in his hands, he noticed Yuki and Saiki running up to him.

"Nick-kun!! I found Saiki-kun!!" Yuki exclaimed, still a little hyper.

"I can see that," Nick responded. "Why don't we head back to the Comet Observatory? I'll explain the rest of the story on the way there."

Yuki and Saiki nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Master, she is ever closer to awakening her powers."

"The Twilight Princess must not be allowed to gain full control of her twilight abilities. I don't care what you have to do, Majoaku. Destroy her any way you can."

"Yes, Master."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Nick, Yuki, and Saiki landed back at the Comet Observatory, they were immediately greeted by the Ojamajos.

However, the greetings were interrupted when the black Luma flew up again, waving his arms. "Guys! Girls! We've detected another new galaxy!"

"Already?" Saiki asked.

"Trust me, Saiki-kun, you get used to it quickly," Nick replied. "Okay, so who's going with me this time?"

"OOH, ME, ME!!" Kurumi exclaimed. "I never got a chance to show Nick-kun _my _skills!!"

"All right, then, Kurumi-chan, let's head on out," Nick stated, heading back to the bedroom with Kurumi in tow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akemi slowly looked up. She was just glad that she had found some shade to rest in. The Dusty Dune Galaxy was simply too hot to travel in for long...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 14: Sand Island

Nick and Kurumi blast off to the Dusty Dune Galaxy and navigate fields of treacherous quicksand in search of their friends...


	14. Sand Island

"Majoaku."

"Yes, Master?"

"You DO realize that with every Star of the Ancients those brats recover, your daughter comes ever closer to unlocking the full power of the Twilight Princess?"

"Do not worry, Master. I have a devious little plan that will ensure that my victory is absolute. Even if my daughter does unlock her full power, once my plan is set in motion, it won't matter."

"For your sake, I hope you know what you are doing."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow... it's so hot here..." Akemi Suzuki stated, looking over the horizon for any possible way out. No such luck, as there was nothing but sand, sand and more sand, as far as the eye could see. The crystal witch apprentice did notice a strange-looking temple in the distance, but nothing else seemed to catch her eye.

What Akemi had just stated pretty much clinched it: the Dusty Dune Galaxy was _too freaking hot._

"If only there was a place I could rest and try to wait out this heat..." Akemi asked nobody in particular. Just then, she accidentally bumped into what appeared to be a palm tree, with a decent amount of shade beneath it.

"Hm... what are the odds?"

Akemi laid down in the shade of the tree, VERY glad that she felt much cooler than when she had been traversing in the sun.

"I guess I'll just wait here," Akemi stated, closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: June 23rd, 2008 (On a completely unrelated note: Happy birthday, Sonic the Hedgehog!!)  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Kurumi blast off to the Dusty Dune Galaxy and navigate fields of treacherous quicksand in search of their friends...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 14: Sand Island

"WHOA..." Kurumi stated in awe as she and Nick approached the Dusty Dune Galaxy. "It's like a never-ending beach here!!"

"You're telling me?" Nick replied as they both landed on a platform that was jutting out of much darker sand.

"Looks like we've got a whole planet to explore here. Let's head out!!" Kurumi exclaimed, stepping towards the darker-colored sand. It was then that Nick noticed a rather peculiar sign to the left of where they'd landed. Nick almost turned pale when he saw what was on the sign.

"KURUMI, DON'T TOUCH THAT SAND!!"

Too late, as Kurumi had already fallen into the quicksand, flapping her arms in a desperate attempt to escape.

Nick was already one step ahead, bringing out his Shining Poron. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! Get my friend out of the quicksand!!"_

Responding to Nick's call, a chain of green music notes wrapped around Kurumi, pulling her out of the quicksand and letting her land safely on the lighter sand, which was safe to stand on.

"I tried to warn you, Kurumi-chan," Nick stated. "Most of the darker stuff is quicksand. You would have been sunk if I hadn't gotten you out of there in time..."

Before Nick could say anything else, Kurumi rushed up and threw her arms around the green witch apprentice. Nick instantly blushed at this.

Kurumi, however, was a little more concerned with this strange feeling that was building up within her. _What's this feeling I get every time I'm close to Nick-kun?_ Kurumi thought.

Nick suddenly tensed up, wondering what was nearby.

"Hey, Nick-kun... is that who I think it is?" Kurumi asked, just noticing this new arrival sleeping under a shady palm tree.

"Yeah! That's Akemi-chan!" Nick responded, walking up to the sleeping Akemi. _I never realized how cute she looks when she's asleep... Whoa. Where did THAT thought come from? Isn't Mori-chan the one who usually tells Akemi-chan stuff like that?_

Bending down, Nick softly ruffled Akemi's crystal-colored hair, causing her to slowly open her eyes and stare at who had just awakened her.

"Well, well. Good morning there, sleepy-head," Nick teased.

"N-Nick-kun?" Akemi asked, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. When the light of the sun died down enough for Akemi to properly focus her eyesight...

"NICK-KUN!!" Akemi exclaimed, jumping to her feet and embracing Nick tightly. "I missed you!!"

"So have we, Akemi-chan. We've all been worried sick about you!!" Nick stated while returning the embrace.

"Do you know where Moriko-chan is?" Akemi wondered.

"Still no sign of her yet," Nick replied. "But I'm sure we'll run into her soon enough."

"That's good," Akemi noted. "I miss her..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yes, my dear daughter. Walk further towards the power of the Twilight Princess. When you finally do reach that road, you will be mine."

Majoaku laughed evilly.

"This girl is very persistent for her years. She and her bratty little friends have foiled my plans for this world time and again. But this time, they know not of what they are dealing with."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What the...?"

A girl looked up at the sky above her. Her silver eyes shined in the sunlight as her long blue hair flowed in the breeze.

"Don't tell me that _she's_ on the move again..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Nick, Kurumi, and Akemi continued searching through the Dusty Dune Galaxy, they came across many unexpected pitfalls, namely due to the colors of the sand that gave the galaxy its namesake. They all knew that one wrong step and they'd be done for.

After reaching the temple that Akemi had seen much earlier, the gang was greeted by an earthquake that made the entire planet rumble.

"Why is this earthquake so strong?" Akemi wondered, trying her best to keep her balance.

"Trust me, Akemi-chan, you get used to it after a while," Nick responded. "With these villains, they always like to make an earthquake to kick off their appearances."

"Just like in all those action flicks I've starred in," Kurumi noted.

Just then, a massive, multi-segmented, worm-like creature popped up out of the quicksand, flailing its giant head and knocking the entire temple straight into the quicksand with surprisingly little effort.

"WHOA!!" Kurumi exclaimed.

"Oh, my god..." Akemi stated.

"Boy, am I glad we weren't on the receiving end of that one," Nick noted.

The Sand Worm continued creeping through the quicksand.

"What are we going to do, Nick-kun?" Akemi asked.

"I'm going after that thing," Nick responded, hopping into a nearby Sling Star and shooting into the sky, landing on top of the Sand Worm.

"All right, down to business," Nick stated to nobody in particular, dashing off down the many body segments of the Sand Worm. Every now and then, the gigantic worm would feel something weird on its back and try to shake it off, but Nick would counter this by jumping just as the body segment he was on lifted into the air. Most of the time, his timing was so precise that he was actually lifted much higher into the air than his normal jump would allow. He compensated for this by doing a little stylish flip every time he was launched into the air.

"Nick-kun's always such a showoff," Kurumi noted.

Nick finally approached the head, and was about to strike when the Sand Worm turned a complete 180 and started charging in the other direction. Nick was nearly knocked off thanks to this, but thankfully, he was able to orient himself just in time.

"That was way too close," Akemi stated, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's Nick-kun for you. He always likes riding the ragged edge of disaster," Kurumi stated.

Taking advantage of the jump height he was getting off of the bobbing of the Sand Worm's body segments, Nick continued to charge forward in the air, using interlaced spin attacks to keep his momentum going. Upon finally reaching the head...

"Checkmate!!" Nick shouted, performing another stylish leap into the air, his Shining Poron extended. On the drop down, Nick stuck out his wand, which plunged straight into the head of the Sand Worm.

This caused the sand-dwelling monstrosity to stop dead in its tracks and start to shake. Nick suddenly noticed that he was VERY far away from the platform where Akemi and Kurumi were waiting.

_Guess I'm going to have to take a chance... _Nick thought, bracing himself. Thusly, the Sand Worm exploded, the blast wave knocking Nick for a loop and sending him flying back towards the platform.

Performing a backflip to kill his momentum when he reached his destination, Nick finally landed on the sandy platform, jamming his Shining Poron into the sand to stop himself from skidding right back into the quicksand.

As the remains of the Sand Worm poofed out of existence, a green Power Crystal appeared on the central platform.

"That's the last of the green Power Crystals," Nick noted. "Maybe those green Lumas can tell us more about the Trial Galaxies when we get back to the Observatory."

After acquiring the crystal, Nick hopped into the Launch Star that had just appeared and blasted off, Akemi and Kurumi not too far behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick landed in front of the two green Lumas he'd already found, Akemi and Kurumi landing behind him.

Almost instantly, the green Power Crystal that Nick had found back in the Dusty Dune Galaxy floated from his hands, eventually transforming into the final green Luma.

"You did it!!" the first green Luma exclaimed. "You actually found all three of us!!"

"That is a _beyond_ amazing feat," the second green Luma noted. "Us green Lumas have quite elusive tendencies."

"We are the guardians of the Trial Galaxies, three special galaxies where whoever dares venture forth will face great trials that will put what you've learned to the test," the third green Luma explained.

"All right. I like a challenge," Nick stated, heading for the newly-formed green Launch Star. Just before he could hop in, however, alarms began blaring.

"Enemy base spotted!!" Rosalina's black Luma companion exclaimed. "We're detecting massive energy spikes, too! What ARE they doing up there?!"

"Well, time to go kick Majotourbillon's butt again," Nick stated, turning to Yuki, Akemi, and Kurumi.

"Why don't you three check out the Trial Galaxies while I go take care of business in the enemy base?" Nick asked. Yuki, Akemi, and Kurumi nodded, hopping into the green Launch Star and shooting towards the Trial Galaxies.

Meanwhile, Nick charged back towards the bedroom, ready to tackle the enemy base.

"He is definitely making progress, Rosalina," the black Luma stated.

"He just may be the one," Rosalina replied.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'll admit this," Majotourbillon stated, looking out over her Dark Matter Plant. "That kid has come much farther than I would have expected of him, but he will not go any further. I will see to it myself."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: You actually thought I was going to cover the Trial Galaxies, weren't you? No, I'm not going to cover them. They're too much of a pain in the keester.

Next time:

Chapter 15: Nemesis Majotourbillon

Nick blasts off to the enemy base to confront Majotourbillon once more. He'll need to contend with deadly dark matter and tricky jumping puzzles if he wants to stay alive...


	15. Nemesis Majotourbillon

Majotourbillon looked out over her Dark Matter Plant, another source of her power.

"It's only recently that I'd discovered the power of dark matter, and how dangerous it is to humans."

The former queen gave a wicked smirk.

"That boy will not be leaving here alive. I will see to it myself."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The former queen is beginning to make her move, Majoaku."

"How DARE she muck around in MY territory?!"

"Save your energy, Majoaku. Focus your anger on destroying your daughter before her twilight powers are awakened."

"I guess you're right. Majotourbillon, you should consider yourself VERY lucky that I don't destroy you where you stand. But right now, I have bigger fish to fry."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: June 24th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick blasts off to the enemy base to confront Majotourbillon once more. He'll need to contend with deadly dark matter and tricky jumping puzzles if he wants to stay alive...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 15: Nemesis Majotourbillon

"WHOOOOOOAAA!! SLOW DOWN, YOU STUPID BALL!!" Yuki exclaimed, trying to keep her balance on the ball she was rolling through the Rolling Gizmo Galaxy. This particular glass sphere had a Power Crystal inside of it, and Yuki had found out that she needed to roll this ball to the end of the galaxy so she could break it and grab the treasure inside.

Yuki skidded to a stop just short of a pit. "Oh, that was too close," Yuki stated, carefully rolling the ball to the next ledge.

(Author's Note: Okay, I lied when I said I wasn't going to the Trial Galaxies. I just thought we'd check in with Yuki's team.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akemi slowly pressed the button again, making sure that the gust of air from her miniature fan didn't push the bubble surrounding her into something that would kill her.

Needless to say, that was going to be tough here in the Bubble Blast Galaxy, which was one gigantic maze full of electric walls, Bullet Bill cannons, fire shooters, and nothing below Akemi but a massive black hole that stood there as if to mock her.

"I'd better be careful," Akemi stated to nobody in particular.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kurumi was actually having a lot of fun, surfing on a manta ray through the twisting waterways of the Loopdeeswoop Galaxy.

"Now THIS is what you should be doing on a summer vacation!!" Kurumi exclaimed, cornering around a rather tight turn and heading down the next path.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No airships this time," Nick noted as he approached Majotourbillon's Dark Matter Plant. "Guess Oyajide scampered off somewhere."

Nick landed on a platform connected to some eerie-looking purple stuff. "I don't think I want to know what that stuff is," Nick asked nobody in particular.

"That's dark matter!!" a yellow Luma exclaimed. "If you touch it, you can pretty much consider yourself space chow!"

"Okay, that pretty much destroys any vacation plans," Nick stated sarcastically, jumping onto a moving yellow platform and letting it ferry him across the pool of dark matter. When he reached actual land, he suddenly noticed airships firing meteors at him.

Not taking any chances, Nick performed a spin attack that deflected the meteors back to the airships they'd been fired from, knocking each ship straight into waiting pools of dark matter, where they instantly disintegrated, molecule by molecule.

"Okay, must not think of how that's going to affect me..." Nick stated to himself as he crossed another series of platforms and landed on an upside-down structure. Nick then noticed that there were more gravity arrows like he'd seen back at Majotourbillon's Star Reactor, only some arrows pointed to the left and right instead of just up and down.

Nick knew that this was going to be tricky, trying to stay accustomed to the gravity changes while not falling into a pool of dark matter.

Nick started out the puzzle by jumping onto an L-shaped moving block and letting it ferry him towards an F-shaped block which Nick quickly transferred to. Nick waited on the platform until it came into a blue gravity zone, which flipped him back right-side up. Nick waited there until he reached a green gravity zone. Nick was flipped to the right side and would have fallen straight into a waiting pool of dark matter had he not grabbed onto the moving block at the last second.

"Whoa. Talk about cutting it close..." Nick stated as he regained his balance and hopped back onto the platform, staying on the bottom-right side as he entered the pink gravity field, which turned him upside down. Once more, Nick waited as gravity shifted right again, giving him the perfect position to hop towards the top of the block just as gravity shifted again. Now, Nick was walking on the left side of the block.

"Just keeps getting crazier and crazier," Nick noted as gravity finally shifted right-side up once more, allowing him to jump to the top of the block and escape the crazy gravity puzzle.

Following the next path, Nick simply stomped on any Shroobs that came his way, jumping up stairs and evading more dark matter.

"Why the heck is Majotourbillon mining dark matter?" Nick wondered as he clambered up a pole and continued down the pathways that emerged seemingly out of nowhere, almost as if Majotourbillon was daring him to keep going.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can't wait to hear more of that story," Doremi stated. She and the remaining Ojamajos were situated in the library, where Rosalina was about to continue her storybook. "The girl in that story sounds kinda familiar..."

Doremi and the others listened intently as Rosalina began to read.

_Chapter 4: The Dream_

_One night, the girl dreamed about her own mother. "Where are you going?" she asked her mother's retreating back._

_Without turning, her mother replied, "Don't fret, dearest. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night."_

_A wave of sadness washed over the girl. "What about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon?" Her mother thought for a moment before responding._

"_I will turn into a star in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry."_

_When she awoke, the girl's face was damp with tears. "You have Star Bits in your eyes!" said Luma to the girl._

_Wiping her face, the girl replied, "These are tears, not Star Bits. I'm __crying because I'll never see my mother ever again!"_

_At this, Luma began to cry too. "Mama, oh, Mama... Waaaah!"_

_The pair traveled through the starry skies, and though they encountered __many other comets, not one of them held Luma's mother. Luma was despondent._

"_Now, now, Luma. The rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying," the __girl said, giving Luma a squeeze. "I'll give you a present if you stop."_

_The girl closed her eyes and said gently, "I'll take care of you." With __these words, she felt a small spark in her heart._

_Chapter 5: Home_

"_The kitchen will go here, and the library will go over there," the girl said busily to herself. "We'll put the gate here."_

_Ever since the girl took Luma under her care, she'd been bustling about at a feverish pace. "It's a lot of work, but it's worth it to make a happy home."_

_It turned out that Star Bits weren't the only things buried in the ice._

_There were tools and furniture unlike any they had ever seen, and the girl used them to build a home._

_Looking at the completed house, Luma remarked, "Don't you think it's __awfully big for just the two of us?" With a library, bedroom, kitchen, __fountain, and gate, it was certainly spacious, but still, seemed to be __missing something._

"_If only my father, brother, and mother were here," the girl said __wistfully. Indeed, the house was too large for its two small residents._

_That night, clutching her favorite stuffed bunny close to her heart, the girl fell asleep in the starship. _

_Chapter 6: Friends_

_Then one day, while the girl sat sipping tea, a tiny apricot-colored __planet appeared on the horizon._

_From the planet, another Luma of the same color emerged. "Do you two know each other?!" the girl asked the two Lumas gleefully. Despite the girl's excitement, they seemed uneasy._

_The two Lumas neither drew closer nor backed away from each other. __Instead, they just stared. Then one Luma broke the silence._

"_My mama!"_

_At once, the apricot Luma parroted back, "My mama! My mama!"_

"_My mama! My mama!"_

_The two Lumas began to dance around the girl frantically, and neither __showed any sign of stopping._

_The girl was so charmed by this adorable scene that she couldn't help but laugh. And that's when something very strange happened._

_Suddenly, more Lumas began to pop out from the apricot planet. They were all different colors, but they all shouted the same thing. "My mama! My mama!"_

_The sight of all the shouting Lumas only made the girl laugh harder. "What am I going to do with all these children?!" The Lumas just stared blankly as she doubled over laughing._

"_I guess we'll have to name each and every one of you."_

_Tomorrow, once she had finished naming them she would begin moving all the_ _Lumas into the new house._

"Whoa..." Aiko stated, a few tears in her eyes at such a story.

"That's all for today, dearies," Rosalina stated, closing the storybook. "We'll finish the story tomorrow."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Nick ascended the appearing stairways, he noticed another satellite-shaped planet hanging at the very top of the galaxy, just like in the Star Reactor.

Before he could even get his bearings, Majotourbillon fell down from above, and boy, did she look mad.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here," Majotourbillon stated. "I must commend you for making it this far. However, this is as far as you come! I'm going to stomp you into space bits!!"

With that, Majotourbillon lifted her arms, and a gravity tremor caused both Nick and Majotourbillon to be catapulted towards the satellite planet.

Once the two made landfall, Majotourbillon sent out one of her patented triple shockwave attacks that Nick easily dodged.

"The shockwaves again, Majotourbillon?" Nick taunted. "You don't even get it!! THIS is a shockwave!!"

Nick concentrated his magical powers, and just as Majotourbillon twirled forward in a dark matter-charged spinning move, Nick threw his arms out and discharged a massive emerald energy ripple that knocked Majotourbillon onto her back and sent her spinning around the satellite.

"I reiterate: that's GOT to hurt," Nick laughed before running the opposite way and making contact with Majotourbillon's revolving form. One spin attack was all it took to send the former queen crashing onto her back.

Once she picked herself up, she charged towards Nick, aiming a powerful burst of dark magic for him. Nick easily countered with a slash from his Shining Poron, then somersaulted over Majotourbillon and struck her in the back.

Majotourbillon didn't seem too pleased with this, twirling into another dark matter spin attack that Nick quickly countered with a spin of his own. The two attacks canceled each other out, but Majotourbillon came back with another dark matter spin that Nick vaulted away from.

"Guess it's time for some déjà vu!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, leaping high into the air after her second dark matter spin had finished.

Nick knew what was coming, so he ran onto one of the blue pads that dotted the arena, waiting for Majotourbillon to land on one.

However, the former witch queen disappeared from sight before she could land on the pads.

Nick looked around furiously, trying to sense Majotourbillon's movements. The instant he turned around, he saw Majotourbillon appear in front of him, ready to attack with a powerful shockwave.

Nick took advantage of the delay and twirled into Majotourbillon, sending her spinning around the planet again. Nick quickly ran the opposite way once, twirling into Majotourbillon again as she came round. This time, she crashed head-first into the satellite.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, rapidly pounding the ground like she had near the end of their previous battle. Nick took this opportunity to run around the opposite side of the planet where Majotourbillon would surely be wide open.

_She's definitely wised up to my tactics since the last time we fought, so she'll probably expect me to come around the other side. So how do I counter that?_ Nick thought.

As he approached the former queen, she turned towards Nick, just as expected. Nick stopped in his position as more shockwaves came towards him, but Majotourbillon was surprised to see the shockwaves pass right through her nemesis.

"What the...?!"

"Got you."

By the time Majotourbillon was able to turn around, it was too late; Nick had already spun into her again, sending her careening around the planet once again. One more spin attack as she came close finished off the battle, sending Majotourbillon crashing back down to her Dark Matter Plant.

When Nick landed, Majotourbillon groaned, rubbing her sore head. "Ugh... It seems like I picked the right nemesis. At least you always put up a fight. But that's too bad for you, because my master plan is almost complete. Tough luck, brat!"

Before Nick could respond, Majotourbillon vanished in a burst of dark energy, and the silver Star of the Ancients popped out of one of the satellite's glass pads and floated down to Nick.

"Just two more to go," Nick noted, letting the Star take him back to the Observatory.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No way!! You got stuck in a BUBBLE, Akemi-chan?!" Yuki exclaimed, holding a Power Crystal in her hands.

"Stuck in a bubble trapped in a giant electric maze," Akemi corrected, holding her own Power Crystal. "That ball you were riding must have been tougher, right?"

"You probably would have rocked on that ball, Akemi-chan!" Yuki responded. "What about you, Kurumi-chan?"

"Oh, I got to do some surfing on a manta ray," Kurumi stated with a grin, also holding a Power Crystal.

Both Yuki and Akemi gasped. "You're SO lucky!! You got the easy one!!" Yuki exclaimed. Akemi simply blushed.

"Easy, my ballet shoes," Kurumi shot back. "That course was a _monster_. I almost fell off, like, FIVE times!!"

As you can probably tell, Yuki, Akemi, and Kurumi had returned successfully from the Trial Galaxies.

"Wait a minute. Is that Nick-kun?" Akemi asked, pointing towards a speck of light that was rapidly approaching.

"It is!! He's got another one of the Stars!!" Yuki exclaimed. The trio rushed up to the deck just as Nick landed, the silver Star of the Ancients flying into the beacon and changing its color from green to silver. The lights up at the engine room also turned on.

"Well done, Nick," Rosalina stated, having just appeared on the scene. "The beacon is shining with the light of all of the recovered Stars. And now that the Engine Room is working again, it is only a matter of time before we will be able to fly to the center of the universe to stop the dark one and her evil ways. We must keep collecting Power Crystals if we are ever to find your special one."

"We only have two more domes to explore, so I'd say we're getting close to the end of this little adventure," Nick stated. "Who wants to come with me and check out the Engine Room?"

"Can I come with you, Nick-kun?" Akemi asked, blushing all the while. "I really never got a chance to work with you during this adventure..."

"By all means, Akemi-chan," Nick replied, taking Akemi's hands into his own and heading towards the Engine Room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichiyou stared down the Catepoid that had discovered her. These big, ugly caterpillars were actually very pretty girls in the daytime, but when the sun set, they changed into these ugly freaks.

"All right, you ugly Catepoid," Ichiyou challenged. "You want this Power Crystal so bad, you're going to have to take it from me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 16: Blue Sky Athletics

Nick and Akemi head to the Greenleaves Galaxy, where they discover that Ichiyou is being chased by a bunch of Catepoids...


	16. Blue Sky Athletics

As Nick and Akemi blast off for the newly-discovered galaxy, Rosalina can be seen watching them from outside the Engine Room.

"So much confidence," Rosalina stated. "He will definitely need that."

Rosalina began walking down the path towards the Gate.

"It has been a while since I've seen such a power," Rosalina said to nobody in particular. "He just may be the one that can stop the dark one from weaving her evil ways."

Then, Rosalina noticed a tree that was growing near the Gate.

At this, a tear fell from Rosalina's eye. "Mother..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oyajide looked over his Lava Reactor in pure disbelief.

"They beat you AGAIN, my lady?!" Oyajide exclaimed. "They can't possibly be THAT powerful!!"

"It's not just their power, Oyajide," Majotourbillon responded. "When I got a good look at the boy who beat me, I noticed that there was a glimmer in his eye, like he has someone that he's fighting for."

Oyajide gave a wicked grin. "That could be of use to us."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: June 24th, 2008  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Akemi head to the Greenleaves Galaxy, where they discover that Ichiyou is being chased by a bunch of Catepoids...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 16: Blue Sky Athletics

"Why does it look like we're flying into a tree?" Nick wondered as he and Akemi approached the Greenleaves Galaxy.

"Lots of leaves," Akemi noted, taking into account the path that the giant leaves that comprised most of this galaxy. At the very center of the galaxy was a giant tree, much like the one Nick had seen all the way back in the Honeyhive Galaxy.

"Let's not forget those ugly-looking caterpillar things," Nick continued, pointing to the Catepoids that were crawling around the tree at the center.

"Um, Nick-kun, who's that over there?" Akemi asked, pointing towards someone who was fighting off a swarm of Catepoids.

"Wait. Is that Leaf?" Nick asked as the two of them landed on an orange leaf. "We'd better go help her!"

Akemi nodded, and together, they rushed towards the source of the disturbance.

Ichiyou quickly performed a powerful spinning kick that knocked a few Catepoids into a waiting black hole.

"Oh, come on, guys!! You could at least make it a challenge for me!!" Ichiyou exclaimed, only to be jumped by still more Catepoids.

"Okay, maybe I was asking for that," Ichiyou commented as the Catepoids drew ever closer to the summerleaf witch apprentice.

"_The frost-covered determination of a shy girl, take this! Ojamajo Crystal Cannon!!"_

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

Ichiyou looked up at these calls. As one of the Catepoids was preparing to take a bite out of her, a burst of ice-blue energy turned it into an ice sculpture. Before Ichiyou could ask what had just happened, a beam of emerald light shot through the iced Catepoid, shattering it into pieces.

Another Ojamajo Crystal Cannon shot from the air, striking the leaf and turning everything on it except Ichiyou into an ice sculpture, just like before.

Nick wasted no time in dropping down and unleashing a series of kicks that easily shattered all of the Catepoids. It was then that he noticed one of them had broken out of its icy prison and was scampering away.

"Oh, no you don't, buggy!!" Nick exclaimed, grabbing the retreating Catepoid by the tail and using his spin attack to twirl it around with surprisingly little effort. After a bit of this, he tossed the Catepoid into the distance, where it disappeared from sight with a sparkle.

"Wow. I just beat my best distance record," Nick teased.

"NICK!!" Ichiyou exclaimed, quickly glomping Nick and sending them both for a crash landing. "Where WERE you? I've been worried sick about you!!"

"You're not the only one, Leaf," Nick replied, collecting himself. "Let's just say that Majotourbillon's been keeping me busy."

"What's going on here, Leaf-chan?" Akemi asked.

"Those ugly Catepoids were after a Power Crystal I'd found," Ichiyou explained. "The instant I arrived here, those things were all over me!! They're usually harmless during the day, but when the sun sets, those things turn nasty."

With that, Ichiyou pulled out the Power Crystal she'd found earlier. "I think this is yours, Nick. Thanks for coming to my rescue."

After handing the crystal to Nick, Ichiyou surprised him with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Momo-chan about that one."

"Thanks, Leaf."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That was pretty quick, huh?" Akemi wondered as she, Nick, and Ichiyou returned to the Comet Observatory.

"It was a small galaxy, so I guess we would have blown through it either way," Ichiyou responded.

Nick looked around; there was no sign of Rosalina. "Usually, she's here to greet us when we return from a galaxy..."

"Do you think she's in the library?" Akemi asked. "She did say that she was going to finish her story today."

Nothing more said, the trio dashed for the library, where Rosalina was already seated, and her Lumas were gathered around her.

_Chapter 7: The Telescope_

_After seeing their 100th comet, a sudden thought popped into the girl's __head: "I wonder if my home planet is as blue as it was."_

_That's when she remembered her father's telescope._

_Peeking into the telescope, a tiny blue dot floated into sight. It was smaller than a Star Bit. "How strange...It's so far away, but it feels so close."_

_She twisted the knob of the telescope, and the blue dot grew until she could make out a grassy hill dotted with flowers. It seemed very familiar to her._

_Zooming even closer, a terrace on the hill came into view. "I used to go stargazing there when I lived on my home planet."_

_She remembered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she followed her father up that hill to look at the stars..._

_She remembered how she and her brother would sled down that hill..._

_She remembered having picnics with her mother on that hill on bright and windy days..._

_And..._

"_I want to go home! I want to go home right now!" The girl burst into __tears, and the Lumas didn't know what to do._

"_I want to go home! I want to go back to my house by the hill! I want to see my mother!" The girl was shouting, her face wet with tears._

"_But I know she's not there! I knew all along that she wasn't out there in the sky! Because...because..."_

"_She's sleeping under the tree on the hill!"_

_The girl's cries echoed through the stars, and a hush fell over the area._

_Chapter 8: The Wish_

_Though usually quite cheery, one day the girl became sad again. Luma drew close and tried to comfort her. "Mama, you still have me!"_

"_And don't be sad about your mama, because she's a part of you! That __means she's always close by!"_

"_It's like me. I love Star Bits because they remind me of my mama."_

"_No... no..." the girl said, unable to stop the tears._

_A lonely look flickered across Luma's face, but it was soon replaced by a wide grin. "I have an idea!"_

"_I will transform into a comet, a soaring comet that can carry you all on this journey!"_

_With that, Luma, trailing bands of white, soared high into the sky and just as quickly started to plummet down._

_KABOOM! KABLAM! The ground shook, and a bright light poured out of the __crater that the Luma had created._

_The bands of light twisted together to form a comet tail._

_And then Luma emerged, reborn as a comet._

_The girl could scarcely believe her eyes. "But... how?" she kept asking._

"_Our destiny as Lumas is to transform into different things," said a red Luma who had suddenly appeared. "Stars, comets, planets... We can become all of these things!"_

"_When I grow up, I want to become a star that makes someone special smile," said a green Luma._

_A blue Luma chimed in, "That Luma turned into a real cutie of a comet, __didn't he!"_

_All of the Lumas together said, "No more crying, Mama!"_

"_Thank you..." said the girl in a whisper, and she pulled the Lumas close and hugged them._

_From that day on, Star Bits no longer fell from the girl's eyes._

_The comet set forth for the girl's home planet, its long tail blazing __proudly behind it._

_Final Chapter: Family_

_With its many Lumas and telescopes, the comet was quite a sight to behold. The girl and the Lumas were proud to call it home._

_At a welcoming party for a new Luma, the girl gathered everyone in the __kitchen and said in a louder voice than usual..._

"_All right, everyone! Let's make a cake! A cake sprinkled with Star Bits! Then it will be a star cake!" The Lumas excitedly began to gather the ingredients._

_As she watched the Lumas scurry about, the girl smiled to herself, "This is my family now, and I will stay with them until they're ready to leave the nest. And when they do leave, I'll see them off with a smile."_

"_Because that's what makes a mother happiest."_

_That night, when the girl lay down to sleep, a soft light enveloped her_

_and reminded her of the blue planet she once called home. "But it would be nice to return home once every one hundred years to nap in my favorite sleeping nook."_

_The comet carrying the Lumas and the girl continues on its journey to this very day. With more "family members" in town than can be counted, it's said that the comet visits the girl's home planet once every hundred years, its proud white tail glittering in the sky._

_The End_

"Just beautiful," Akemi stated, rubbing a few tears from her eyes.

"That was a great story, Mama!!" one of the blue Lumas exclaimed. Rosalina simply nodded. Then, she noticed Nick, who looked lost in thought.

"Is something the matter, Nick?" Rosalina asked.

Nick was running the story through his head, trying to make a possible connection. After a bit of thought, the pieces finally fell into place.

"Rosalina... _you're_ the girl in the storybook, aren't you?" Nick asked.

Everything was silent for a few seconds.

Then, the strangest thing happened: Rosalina began crying and rushed out of the library.

"Mama!!" the Lumas exclaimed.

"Rosalina, wait!!" Nick exclaimed, rushing after Rosalina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Rosalina?" Nick called after a thorough search of the Comet Observatory. No sign of her. "I hope I didn't upset her..."

After a while, Nick noticed Rosalina sitting by the universe map, still crying. For once, Nick actually saw her as a scared, young teenage girl rather than the celestial being she really was.

"Rosalina?" Nick asked. "I... I didn't mean to upset you..."

"I... I still miss her, Nick... it's not fair that she had to die the way she did..." Rosalina stated, still unable to stop the tears.

Nick sat down by Rosalina, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Rosalina rested her head on Nick's shoulder.

"It's all right, Rosalina. I understand what you're going through," Nick comforted.

Rosalina looked up. "You... you do?"

"My father passed away recently. I was pretty upset myself, but I eventually decided to move on. He wouldn't want me obsessing over his death for the rest of my life. I'm sure your mother would have wanted the same thing."

Rosalina finally smiled. "You're sweet, Nick."

"Momoko tells me that all the time."

Rosalina then leaned over and kissed Nick on the cheek. "Thanks, Nick."

"No problem, Rosalina."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 17: Gold Leaf

Nick and Yuki head to the Gold Leaf Galaxy, where things seem to be a bit TOO familiar to a galaxy they explored earlier...


	17. Gold Leaf

Nick continued pacing through the many pathways of the Comet Observatory, lost in thought. It had been three months since his galaxy-hopping adventure began, and he was starting to get concerned for his girlfriend's safety.

_Only six more undiscovered galaxies we can go to, and there's STILL no sign of Momoko..._ Nick thought. _What the hell did Majotourbillon do to her?_

It was by this time that Yuki had walked up and noticed Nick's thoughtful expression. "Everything okay, Nick-kun?"

Nick sighed in defeat. "I wish I knew myself, Yuki-chan. There's only six more galaxies on the Observatory's radar, and we STILL haven't found Momoko yet..."

"You miss her, don't you?" Yuki asked.

"I promised her that I'd always protect her... ever since we got separated, I feel like I failed her..."

Yuki put a comforting hand on nick's shoulder. "Don't say things like that, Nick-kun. We'll find Momo-chan. I promise you that. The Stars of the Ancients are guiding us through the universe, and we're all reuniting one by one. It won't be long before we find Momo-chan. I promise."

Nick couldn't help but smile at this. "Thanks, Yuki-chan."

Yuki giggled softly before kissing Nick on the forehead.

"By the way, I haven't seen Saiki-kun around here lately," Nick wondered. "Nothing happened to him, did it?"

Yuki shook her head. "Rosalina-sama wanted Saiki-kun to scout an area out for her. She's trying to find better ways to pinpoint the enemy bases around these areas. You know, trying to find ways to get the drop on Oyajide and Majotourbillon before they can finish whatever the heck they're planning."

"I see..." Nick replied.

Just then, the lights on the observatory map began flashing. Nick knew what that meant: another galaxy had just been discovered.

"New galaxy?" Nick asked.

"Indeed!!" Polari answered. (Author's Note: I FINALLY FOUND THAT GUY'S NAME!!! It was in the freaking Mario Galaxy manual this whole time!! End Author's Note) "And I'm picking up a life force reading there, too!!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's head out!!" Nick exclaimed.

(Footage: Nick hops into a Launch Star, aiming straight for Majotourbillon's fortress. As he blasts off, we pan up to the sun above the Observatory, where the _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_ logo appears.)

_Ugoki hajimeta arata no WAVE  
__Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni  
__(A new wave has begun to move.  
__Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage.)_

(Footage: Doremi paces through the Ghostly Galaxy, waiting for someone to rescue her. Quickly cut to Hazuki right outside the building, planning a daring break-out.)

_Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku ima  
__(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky...)_

(Footage: Aiko can be seen backflipping away from a Mandibug on the Honeyhive Galaxy, eventually flipping right side up and shifting into fighting stance.)

_shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru  
__(...are now quietly, surely, being revived!)_

(Footage: Onpu can be seen singing along with the song to the delight of the Soundwave Galaxy's denizens. During the short instrumental, we see a still shot of Nick and Majotourbillon about to attack each other.)

_Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)  
__Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)  
__(Passionate bonds (Passionate bonds)  
__Are linked together (are linked together))_

(Footage: Hana does a forward front roll to avoid the bubble shooters of the Buoy Base Galaxy. When she faces the camera again, she flashes a thumbs up.)

_O-PARTS motome (tobi dasu)  
__(As we seek the O-Parts (rushing towards them))  
_  
(Footage: Haruka faces down one of the missile launchers in the Battlerock Galaxy, ready to make her move.)

_TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki  
__(Now is the time to Tribe-On!)_

(Footage: Ichiyou ducks and weaves away from a Catepoid, using the giant leaves of the Greenleaves Galaxy as strategic cover.)

_Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)  
__Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)  
__(Solid bonds (solid bonds)  
__Are tested together (are tested together))_

(Footage: Yuki hops down from the roof of a house in the Good Egg Galaxy, then cut to Akemi taking a nap under a shady tree in the Dusty Dune Galaxy.)

_Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)  
__(Even with your eyes closed (feel it))_

(Footage: Kurumi continues to run away from Major Burrows in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, just wishing he would leave her alone.)

_Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to...  
__(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)_

(Footage: Nick and Majotourbillon can be seen fighting at the Dark Matter Plant. Just as Nick is about to spin into Majotourbillon, the sequence ends with a still shot of all fifteen Ojamajos standing by Rosalina in the Comet Observatory.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_This Chapter: February 7th, 2009 (MY GOD, what have I been doing all this time?!)  
Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Yuki head to the Gold Leaf Galaxy, where things seem to be a bit TOO familiar to a galaxy they explored earlier...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 17: Gold Leaf

"Say, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. "Does this place seem familiar to you?"

Nick looked ahead at the galaxy they were soaring towards; it did seem VERY familiar to him.

"Wait a minute. Is that the Honeyhive Galaxy?" Nick wondered.

"Rosalina-sama said it was called the Gold Leaf Galaxy," Yuki noted. "Only differences I can spot are the fact that this place looks like the Honeyhive Galaxy through a mirror, and the fact that it's autumn over here..."

"Things just get weirder and weirder..." Nick responded as the two landed at their destination.

As Yuki gazed around her surroundings, she soon noticed a Launch Star REALLY high up in the air.

"How do we get up there, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

Nick quickly noticed that there were a few empty bubbles leading up to the Launch Star.

"That means there must be Star Chips around here somewhere," Nick noted. "Let's split up and try to find them."

Yuki nodded, and just like that, they were off.

The first area that Nick investigated was behind the waterfall. There appeared to be a house there.

"Suspicious," Nick stated to nobody in particular as he slowly moved in to check things out.

However, the instant he got close enough to the little house, a Star Bunny started hopping away with a blue Star Chip in its hands.

"Crap!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Nick shouted, racing after the Star Bunny. The little bugger was fast, Nick gave it that. _But no WAY am I losing to a bunny!!_

Nick charged forward, pouring on the speed, but it seemed that however fats he moved, the bunny would just move faster.

Luckily, a foot stuck out from out of nowhere and forced the bunny to trip and stumble. Nick took this chance, performing a spectacular dive attack and easily catching the off-guard bunny.

"Gotcha," Nick stated to nobody in particular as the bunny handed over the blue Star Chip.

"Hey, whoever you are, thanks for the save," Nick stated to whoever had tripped up the bunny.

Then, the person stepped out of the shadows, causing Nick to gasp in surprise.

"Fami-chan? That was you?"

Fami just giggled. "Guilty as charged."

"How have you been surviving this whole time, Fami-chan?" Nick wondered. "It's gotta suck being stuck in a place like this for three months."

"There's actually a lot to do here," Fami noted. "Keeps you occupied when the galaxies are in trouble."

Fami took a few steps and stood right next to Nick. "So, how has your little adventure been going? Been keeping out of trouble?"

Nick blushed at that. "You know my track record, Fami-chan. No matter how much I try to stay out of trouble, trouble usually finds me."

"Good point," Fami noted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Majoaku, you said that they would be eliminated."

"No worries, Master. All will come to fruition with time. I have my own plans for my daughter."

"You do realize that with each day that passes with her so close to the Stars, she comes ever closer to unlocking the power of the Twilight Princess?"

"I understand, Master. But when my plans are realized, I will destroy her, Twilight Princess or not."

"You just hope that you can stay true to your word, Majoaku."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The blue-haired girl looked up from her seat.

"That aura... it grows stronger every day... what could she be planning?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow, you've really come a long way in three months, huh?" Fami noted. "Who do you still have to find?"

"Just Poppu-chan, Mori-chan, and Momoko. We're getting close to the end of this little adventure," Nick answered. "And when I find out where Majotourbillon is hiding, I am going to kick her ass so badly she'll be feeling it five galaxies from here!!"

Fami couldn't help but giggle at that. "She must have really been causing you a lot of trouble, huh?"

"More than you know, Fami-chan," Nick answered.

"So... what exactly happened at the festival? I wasn't there when everything went down."

"Well..."

(flashback)

_Just then, an explosion rocked the surrounding area, causing everyone to fall to the ground._

"_What the...?" Momoko exclaimed._

"_What was that?!" Nick exclaimed._

"_Figures SOMEONE would try to crash the party!!" Aiko exclaimed._

"_Oh, that REALLY hurt, little witch!"_

_Everyone began to search for this mysterious new voice as fireballs and meteors began raining down on the town._

"_Why don't you show yourself, you coward?!" Momoko exclaimed._

"_I'd rather not. I'd hate to kill the suspense!"_

_Just then, seven star-shaped crystals appeared above the town._

"_The Stars of the Ancients..." Nick stated, a bit of terror in his voice._

"_The what, exactly?" Aiko wondered._

"_I learned about them during my travels through space," Nick explained. "The Stars of the Ancients are seven star-shaped crystal artifacts with immense power, created long ago by the ancient elders. However, they quickly feared that such power could easily fall into the wrong hands, so the elders scattered the Stars into the far reaches of the universe, hoping to keep them out of evil hands."_

"_If they've been scattered, then WHY THE HECK ARE THEY HERE?!!" Aiko exclaimed._

"_That's what I'm afraid of, Ai-chan," Nick continued as the Stars began glowing with an evil light._

_Suddenly, everyone was covered in a dark aura. "What's going on?!" Momoko exclaimed._

'_I guess it's really happened... someone of evil intent made a wish on the stars,' Nick thought. 'No good can come of this...'_

_Nick reached out towards his friends as the dark aura enveloping him became too strong for him to see. "Girls!! Get yourselves out of here!!"_

"_But... what about you?!" Momoko exclaimed. "I don't want to lose you again!!"_

_Nick shook his head. "Just remember... wherever you are..."_

_"I'll find you!! No matter what it takes!!"_

(end flashback)

"That was three months ago," Nick finished. "Ever since, I've been galaxy-hopping trying to find the Power Crystals before Majotourbillon can. We've already found five Stars of the Ancients, and I'm willing to bet that Oyajide and Majotourbillon have the last two."

"Guess we still need to keep looking, huh?" Fami asked.

"HEY!!! Nick-kun, I found the rest of the Star Chips!!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up while holding four more of the Blue Star Chips like the one Nick had recovered.

"FAMI-CHAN!!!" Yuki exclaimed upon catching sight of the futuristic witch, dropping the Star Chips and rushing up to hug Fami.

"Okay, okay, I missed you, too, Yuki-chan," Fami giggled while returning Yuki's embrace. "She's still as affectionate as ever, huh?"

Nick just nodded as the five blue Star Chips they'd collected floated towards the bubbles that he'd seen when they arrived, reforming into Pull Stars.

"Elevator up," Nick teased as the three pulled themselves into the Pull Stars, eventually getting to the Launch Star and blasting off to a nearby planet.

After walking around for a while, Yuki spotted the Power Crystal at the top of the planet.

"Wow, that was actually pretty easy," Yuki noted. "I was expecting a big boss character to come charging at us..."

"Same here," Nick responded. "I'm not sensing any more Power Crystals here, so let's head back to the Observatory."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 18: Sea Slide

Nick and Doremi blast off to the Sea Slide Galaxy, where they discover that one of their fellow Ojamajos is trying to stop a moody and possessive shark from taking over...


	18. Sea Slide

"It's so beautiful..."

"Definitely a wonderful view."

Not much was being said as Yuki and Saiki sat together, cuddling with each other on the deck of the Comet Observatory, just watching the stars.

"Saiki-kun, have I told you lately that I love you?"

Saiki just smiled. "I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

But as Yuki was about to lean in for a kiss, she noticed something.

"Um, Saiki-kun? Is it me, or is one of those stars coming straight for us?"

Saiki stood up and took a look. Indeed, one of the stars was approaching the observatory fast.

"Yeah. That's weird..."

Suddenly, Yuki realized what she was seeing. "Wait a minute! That's Nick-kun, isn't it?"

Noticing this, she and Saiki rushed up to the deck just as Nick soared in, holding another Power Crystal in his hands.

"How'd you do, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"Bonefin didn't stand a chance," Nick commented. "That's another Power Crystal for the team, and one step closer to finding the rest of our friends."

(Footage: Nick hops into a Launch Star, aiming straight for Majotourbillon's fortress. As he blasts off, we pan up to the sun above the Observatory, where the _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_ logo appears.)

_Ugoki hajimeta arata no WAVE  
__Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni  
__(A new wave has begun to move.  
__Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage.)_

(Footage: Doremi paces through the Ghostly Galaxy, waiting for someone to rescue her. Quickly cut to Hazuki right outside the building, planning a daring break-out.)

_Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku ima  
__(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky...)_

(Footage: Aiko can be seen backflipping away from a Mandibug on the Honeyhive Galaxy, eventually flipping right side up and shifting into fighting stance.)

_shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru  
__(...are now quietly, surely, being revived!)_

(Footage: Onpu can be seen singing along with the song to the delight of the Soundwave Galaxy's denizens. During the short instrumental, we see a still shot of Nick and Majotourbillon about to attack each other.)

_Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)  
__Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)  
__(Passionate bonds (Passionate bonds)  
__Are linked together (are linked together))_

(Footage: Hana does a forward front roll to avoid the bubble shooters of the Buoy Base Galaxy. When she faces the camera again, she flashes a thumbs up.)

_O-PARTS motome (tobi dasu)  
__(As we seek the O-Parts (rushing towards them))_

(Footage: Haruka faces down one of the missile launchers in the Battlerock Galaxy, ready to make her move.)

_TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki  
__(Now is the time to Tribe-On!)_

(Footage: Ichiyou ducks and weaves away from a Catepoid, using the giant leaves of the Greenleaves Galaxy as strategic cover.)

_Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)  
__Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)  
__(Solid bonds (solid bonds)  
__Are tested together (are tested together))_

(Footage: Yuki hops down from the roof of a house in the Good Egg Galaxy, then cut to Akemi taking a nap under a shady tree in the Dusty Dune Galaxy.)

_Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)  
__(Even with your eyes closed (feel it))_

(Footage: Kurumi continues to run away from Major Burrows in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, just wishing he would leave her alone.

_Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to...  
__(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)_

(Footage: Nick and Majotourbillon can be seen fighting at the Dark Matter Plant. Just as Nick is about to spin into Majotourbillon, the sequence ends with a still shot of all fifteen Ojamajos standing by Rosalina in the Comet Observatory.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_Story Created: February 28th, 2008  
This Chapter: May 14th, 2010 (Yeah, I know I'm late.)

Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...

On Today's Episode: Nick and Doremi blast off to the Sea Slide Galaxy, where they discover that one of their fellow Ojamajos is trying to stop a moody and possessive shark from taking over...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 18: Sea Slide

Yuki suddenly realized something. "Hey, has anyone seen Rosalina-sama lately?"

"She must be busy checking her star charts," Saiki answered. "There's only five more galaxies we can see from the domes, so that must mean we're getting closer to Majotourbillon-san."

"Actually," Nick stated, pointing to somewhere close to the top of the Comet Observatory. "Rosalina's at the gate. She's baking a cake with her Lumas."

"She must be hungry, huh?" Yuki giggled.

Before Saiki could comment, the lights began to flash on the observatory map.

"New galaxy?" Nick asked Polari.

"Yes, we've detected a class three galaxy somewhere nearby! You can get to it from the engine room!"

"All right, time to get to work," Nick commented.

Before he could make a break for the engine room, however, he was quickly stopped by Doremi.

"I'm coming with you this time, Kellysi-chan," Doremi stated. "I have a feeling my sister may be on this galaxy."

"Guess she and Poppu-chan finally made amends, huh?" Saiki asked.

"Yeah, I thought that would take a while, especially with all the nasty things I heard," Yuki answered, not wanting to relive that rather nasty argument.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sorry, little girl, but I'm not leaving," Guppy the Shark growled. "If you want me gone, you'll have to pick me up by the tail and force me to leave."

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped taunting me," Poppu Harukaze shot back, her hands on her hips in a defiant pose. "I'm not the little girl I was before. I'm twelve going on thirteen, so I'm not your little shark bait anymore!"

Guppy just smirked.

However, before Guppy could offer another cutting remark, Poppu noticed something approaching fast.

Suddenly realizing who was approaching, Poppu ran off down the docks, leaving Guppy to pout. "Aw, now I don't have anyone to tease..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Talk about curvature," Doremi noted as she and Nick approached the Sea Slide Galaxy. The entire galaxy was composed of a long, circular tube of water with an egg-shaped planet sitting in the center of the water tube.

"Guess they meant 'sea slide' when they said it," Nick teased as the two of them landed.

"What do you think we should do first?" Doremi wondered as she began to look around.

Nick just pointed ahead of them. "I think maybe you should talk to your sister."

The pink witch jerked around at that. "Poppu?"

"Onee-chan, it IS you!" Poppu exclaimed, rushing up and hugging her older sister. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"Oh, Poppu, I'm the one who started that stupid argument," Doremi responded, tightening the embrace. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for that... I just had a really bad day, and I didn't mean to snap at you like that..."

Poppu nodded, cuddling with her older sister. "I snapped right back at you, though... I'm so sorry..."

Doremi just smiled, leaning down to kiss her younger sister on the forehead. "It's okay, Poppu."

"You seemed a little out-of-breath before, Poppu-chan," Nick noticed.

Poppu gasped loudly, remembering that she still had Guppy to deal with.

"Oh, yeah! When I saw you guys coming here, I thought you might be able to help me!" Poppu explained. "There's this shark who's bothering the penguins, and he just won't leave, no matter what I do!"

"Wait. A shark? You mean Guppy?" Nick gasped, remembering that jerk from the Beach Bowl Galaxy.

"Yeah, that piece of crud!" Poppu shouted. "He doesn't take me seriously just because I'm younger than the rest of our group!"

"Well, I guess it's time we taught that jerk a lesson," Nick growled. "Let's go, girls."

Nick raced off towards the docks, the Harukaze siblings not too far behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Indeed, when the trio came back to the docks, Guppy was still harassing the penguins.

"Yes! I rule this place!" Guppy shouted.

"GUPPY!" Nick shouted. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Guppy noticed Nick arriving on the scene. "Oh, not you again."

"Yes, me again, you jerk. Why are you still messing with the penguins?"

"This is my turf, human," Guppy challenged.

"And another thing. Why are you treating Poppu-chan like a little kid? She's twelve going on thirteen!"

"Damn straight!" Poppu responded, causing Doremi to giggle.

"So, we're going to do this the hard way, huh?" Guppy shot back, rearing back a bit. After a second, he charged forward through the waters, and eventually leaped out, ready to take a bite out of the red witch.

Nick was over there in a flash, waving his hands in a bizarre pattern.

_"Santen kesshun, I reject!"_

Nick thrust his hands forward, his chant creating a diamond-hard shield in front of him that Guppy inadvertently slammed into, rather painfully at that.

"ACK! My nose! My beautiful nose!" Guppy roared in agony.

"Yeah, well, that'll learn ya," Nick taunted. _"Koten zanshun, I reject!"_

Nick used his cutting attack to slash off the top of Guppy's fin. Though this didn't hurt the shark, it easily humiliated him.

"All right, all right, FINE!" Guppy growled. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. Just take this seashell and leave me alone!"

Guppy turned around to swim away, only stopping to toss something over to the galaxy hoppers. Poppu thought it was a seashell like Guppy had said, but Nick recognized it as a Power Crystal.

Nick moved to pick it up and pocket it. "Mission accomplished. Let's pack it in and head back to the observatory."

Poppu tilted her head to the side, a little confused. "Observatory?"

"The Comet Observatory. It's kinda our 'base of operations'. It's something you'll have to see to believe, Poppu," Doremi responded.

With that settled, the three hopped into a nearby Launch Star, and blasted off for the observatory.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rosalina gazed at the observatory map. Only four more galaxies remained to be seen from the observatory.

"We are progressing quite well," Rosalina stated. "We only need a few more crystals to restore the Observatory to its former glory."

No sooner had Rosalina said this than Nick, Doremi, and Poppu returned to the deck, bringing with them yet another Power Crystal.

"Wow, so far, so good, huh?" Doremi commended. "The only ones we still need to find are Moriko-chan and Momo-chan, right?"

Nick nodded, suddenly feeling a little sad.

"Hey, don't worry, Kellysi-chan," Doremi stated, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. "We'll find her. I'm sure we will."

Doremi leaned forward to kiss Nick on the cheek, which actually made him feel better.

_Hear that, Momoko?_ Nick thought. _I'll be there soon, wherever you are._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 19: Ojamajo Carnival

Nick and Hana blast off to the Toy Time Galaxy, which seems to contain a lot of memories from their early days as witch apprentices. Also, a gigantic robot masquerading as a certain temperamental jade witch is also running amok...


	19. Ojamajo Carnival

"I miss Moriko-chan..."

This simple statement from Akemi caught Yuki's attention.

"She's been gone for so long... I hope she's okay..."

"Don't worry, Akemi-chan!"

Yuki quickly hugged the crystal witch, causing her to blush instantly.

"I'm sure Moriko-chan's fine. She knows how to take care of herself," Yuki stated.

Akemi just smiled, suddenly noticing an approaching star.

"I think Nick-kun's back," Akemi stated, and the two witches ran to the main deck just as Nick arrived with another Power Crystal in his hands.

"How was the Honeyclimb Galaxy, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

Nick couldn't help but smile. "I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be a bee. That place was HUGE."

Nick held his hand towards the observatory's beacon, and the Power Crystal he'd collected flew into it, making the beacon brighter.

Before Yuki could say anything, however, the lights began to flash, signifying the appearance of another new galaxy.

"Well, a hero's work is never done, huh?" Nick teased. "All right, who's coming with me for this one?"

"ME!" Hana practically shouted, rushing up to the deck.

Nick suddenly noticed something. "Hana-chan, you have frosting on your lips."

Hana nodded. "The Lumas baked me a cake!"

"And knowing Hana-chan, she actually ate all of it," Aiko teased.

"Rosalina insisted!" Hana giggled.

Nick just sweatdropped as he and the white witch hopped into the Launch Star.

(Footage: Nick hops into a Launch Star, aiming straight for Majotourbillon's fortress. As he blasts off, we pan up to the sun above the Observatory, where the _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_ logo appears.)

_Ugoki hajimeta arata no WAVE  
__Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni  
__(A new wave has begun to move.  
__Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage.)_

(Footage: Doremi paces through the Ghostly Galaxy, waiting for someone to rescue her. Quickly cut to Hazuki right outside the building, planning a daring break-out.)

_Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku ima  
__(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky...)_

(Footage: Aiko can be seen backflipping away from a Mandibug on the Honeyhive Galaxy, eventually flipping right side up and shifting into fighting stance.)

_shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru  
__(...are now quietly, surely, being revived!)_

(Footage: Onpu can be seen singing along with the song to the delight of the Soundwave Galaxy's denizens. During the short instrumental, we see a still shot of Nick and Majotourbillon about to attack each other.)

_Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)  
__Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)  
__(Passionate bonds (Passionate bonds)  
__Are linked together (are linked together))_

(Footage: Hana does a forward front roll to avoid the bubble shooters of the Buoy Base Galaxy. When she faces the camera again, she flashes a thumbs up.)

_O-PARTS motome (tobi dasu)  
__(As we seek the O-Parts (rushing towards them))_

(Footage: Haruka faces down one of the missile launchers in the Battlerock Galaxy, ready to make her move.)

_TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki  
__(Now is the time to Tribe-On!)_

(Footage: Ichiyou ducks and weaves away from a Catepoid, using the giant leaves of the Greenleaves Galaxy as strategic cover.)

_Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)  
__Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)  
__(Solid bonds (solid bonds)  
__Are tested together (are tested together))_

(Footage: Yuki hops down from the roof of a house in the Good Egg Galaxy, then cut to Akemi taking a nap under a shady tree in the Dusty Dune Galaxy.)

_Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)  
__(Even with your eyes closed (feel it))_

(Footage: Kurumi continues to run away from Major Burrows in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, just wishing he would leave her alone.

_Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to...  
__(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)_

(Footage: Nick and Majotourbillon can be seen fighting at the Dark Matter Plant. Just as Nick is about to spin into Majotourbillon, the sequence ends with a still shot of all fifteen Ojamajos standing by Rosalina in the Comet Observatory.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_Story Created: February 28th, 2008  
This Chapter: May 25th, 2010

Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...

On Today's Episode: Nick and Hana blast off to the Toy Time Galaxy, which seems to contain a lot of memories from their early days as witch apprentices. Also, a gigantic robot masquerading as a certain temperamental jade witch is also running amok...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

Note 3: I love this galaxy. Seriously. By the way, the song used here is "Ojamajo Carnival PARAPARA Remix", sung by Yoko Ishida. Ah, smell the nostalgia!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 19: Ojamajo Carnival

"Whoa..." Nick gasped as he and Hana approached the Toy Time Galaxy. All of the planets here seemed to be recreations of many of the magical items he and the Ojamajos had used in the past. "Talk about nostalgia..."

_Dokkiri, dokkiri DONDON!  
__Fushigi na chikara ga waitara do-shiyo? (Do-suru?)  
__Bikkuri, bikkuri BINBIN!  
__Nandaka tottemo suteki ne i-desho! (I-yone!)  
__(Throbbing more and more  
__If this mysterious new power appears, what should I do? (What to do?)  
__Surprising, surprising  
__Do you envy me if it feels really nice? (Yes, we do!))_

"Wow! Hana-chan feels like she's five years old again!" Hana giggled as the two landed on the first planet, which was in the shape of the Rhythm Tap.

Nick noticed that as he stepped forward, the planet would play a music note, just like the Rhythm Tap itself used to.

Hana walked to the other side of the planet, looking down. "Kellysi-chan! Launch Star down there!"

Nick nodded, running to the other side of the planet and hopping into the Launch Star. When Hana was secure, the two blasted off.

_Kitto mainichi ga nichiyoubi  
__Gakkou no naka ni yuuenchi  
__Yana shukudai ha ze-nbu gomibako ni sutechae  
__(With this power, every day feels like Sunday  
__It's like an amusement park here at school,  
__So let's dump all of our homework into the trash can!)_

The incoming planet appeared to be shaped like Doremi's old Peperuto Poron. Nick also noticed that there were a few other planets linked to this one, in the shapes of the Poppun Poron, the Kururu Poron, and Nick's old wand, the Koseki Poron.

"DEFINITELY feels like a nostalgia trip," Nick stated to nobody in particular as he and Hana navigated the thin planets before eventually reaching another Launch Star and blasting off.

_Kyoukasho mitemo kaitenai kedo  
Koneko ni kiitemo soppo muku kedo  
Demo ne moshikashite hontou ni  
__Dekichau kamo shirenai yo!  
__(Though I'm reading a textbook, this tale isn't even in it!  
__Though I ask this kitten, it just turns away from me...  
__But maybe, just maybe...  
__I'll really be able to do it!)_

"Hey, Kellysi-chan, what's that planet up ahead?" Hana asked, pointing towards the planet the two of them were approaching.

"Wait. Is that the Pureleine Computer?" Nick wondered, remembering what the girls had told him about their early adventures.

(Author's Note: For those of you wondering, in my version of the chronology, Nick joined the Ojamajos around episode 24 of _Ojamajo Doremi Sharp_, and at the beginning of _Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan_, they filled Nick in about the adventures he wasn't with them for.)

Nick was quite correct, because once he and Hana landed, they were suddenly attacked by hundreds of little creatures bearing an uncanny resemblance to Oyajide's frog form.

"What the heck?" Nick exclaimed just as several of the creatures jumped him. He quickly twirled into a spin attack to get rid of them.

Hana slammed her hands together and began to concentrate.

"_The bubbly feeling of a promised love, take this! Ojamajo Snowflake Crescent!"_

Responding to this chant, a crystalline snowflake began to spin around Hana, instantly defeating any of the frog-like creatures that tried to get close.

Once all of the creatures were history, a Launch Star appeared at the center of the computer.

_Ookina koe de "PIRIKA PIRILALA"  
__Hashaide sawaide utatchae  
__PAPA MAMA sensei gamigami ojisan  
_"_Urusai" nante ne kazan ga dai funka  
__(With this loud voice of mine, I chant "Pirika Pirilala"  
__Let's frolic, let's make merry, and let's sing!  
__Dad, Mom, the teacher, and the grumpy old man  
__All shout "SHUT UP!" just like an erupting volcano.)_

The next planet that was approaching appeared to be shaped like Onpu's old charm, the one that Majoruka had given her to protect her from the effects of forbidden magic. It seemed to link to another planet shaped like a charm. Though Hana didn't recognize the second planet's shape, Nick instantly did.

"That's Majonomi-san's bracelet!" Nick exclaimed, recognizing the star-shaped bracelet that had always been worn by Majonomi, his own magic teacher.

Nick and Hana used a Sling Star to hop between the two planets, taking care of any hostile forces until another Launch Star appeared.

"This is a trip," Nick stated as the two launched away.

_Osora ni hibike "PIRIKA PIRILALA"  
__Tonde hashitte mawatchae  
__Test de santen egao wa man ten  
__Dokidoki wakuwaku ha nenjuumukyuu  
__(Sound it in the sky, this chant "Pirika Pirilala"  
__Let's fly, let's run, and let's spin around and around.  
__I only got a three on the test, but my smile is worth full points  
__I feel super excited all throughout the year!)_

Nick was in for quite a sight when he saw what was approaching. The next destination was a ring of eight small planets, each shaped like one of the Ojamajos' old crystal balls, including Nick's own star-shaped emerald crystal.

Nick and Hana immediately got to work jumping around the eight linked planets, grabbing Blue Chips to eventually reform a series of Pull Stars on the yellow crystal planet.

Nick aimed his hand at the Pull Star closest to him, and he was pulled immediately towards the next one. Hana quickly followed suit, and before they knew it, the two of them had landed on the next planet, which was in the shape of the Kururin Call, the cellphone-like device the Ojamajos had once used to keep in contact with each other during their showdowns with the FLAT 4.

_Kinkira, kinkira RINRIN!  
Nagareboshi wo tsukametara do-shiyo? (Do-suru?)  
Batchiri, batchiri BANBAN!  
__Negaigoto ga kanau yo ne i-desho! (I-yone!)  
__(Shining brighter and brighter  
__What should I do if I catch that shooting star? (What will you do?)  
__All right, all right  
__Will you envy me if my wish actually comes true? (We envy you!))_

"Hey, it looks like you can spin this!" Hana exclaimed, pointing to the rotary dialer of the planet. "Hana-chan's gonna try and push this, okay, Kellysi-chan?"

Nick nodded, but just as Hana started spinning the dial, more Oyajide frogs appeared from out of nowhere.

Ready for them this time, Nick waited for them to get close, then hopped into the air.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

Nick fired his special attack downwards, instantly obliterating the clumps of creatures just as Hana finished turning the dial. Once the phone made its clicking sound, a Launch Star appeared in the center of the dial.

_Kitto mainichi ga tanjoubi  
__Haishasan wa zutto oyasumi  
__Itai chuusya wa yawarakai marshmallow ni shichae  
__(Every day would surely feel like my birthday  
__That dentist would always be closed  
__So let's transform the painful injection into a soft marshmallow!)_

The next planet was in the shape of the Wreath Poron, which he and the Ojamajos had used whenever they used their Royal Patraine powers against the wizards. There were also four tiny planets circling the Wreath Poron, in the form of Royal Seeds. There was also a Launch Star in the middle of the planet.

However, the instant Nick and Hana landed on the main planet, it began spinning very rapidly, as the Wreath Poron would whenever a spell was used with it.

"WHOA! Kellysi-chan, what are we going to do?" Hana exclaimed.

"We wait for our chance, then we leap for the Launch Star," Nick responded. "On my signal."

A couple more rotations of the planet, and...

"NOW!"

Both travelers leapt for the Launch Star, and just barely made it in. Wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead, Nick set his gaze on the next planet.

"_Sonna no muri sa" kimi ga warau dake  
__Koinu ni kiitemo shippo furu dake  
__Demo ne moshikashite hontou ni  
__Dekichau kamo shirenai yo!  
__(I say "That story is impossible!" and you just laugh at me.  
__Though I ask the puppy dog, it just wags its tail at me.  
__But maybe, just maybe...  
__I'll really be able to do it!)_

The incoming planet appeared to be shaped like a Parara Tap. Once the two travelers landed, Hana noticed something in the distance.

"Hey, is that Moriko?" Hana asked. Nick looked over to where Hana was pointing, and gasped in shock. It definitely LOOKED like the mentioned jade witch, but that giant robot shaped like her was going on a rampage, destroying everything it got its metallic claws on.

"Something," Nick commented. "We'd better get over there and stop that thing!"

_Ookina koe de "PIRIKA PIRILALA"  
__Fuzakete sawaide odotchae  
__PAPA MAMA sensei gamigami ojisan  
_"_Nenasai" nante ne kaminari okkochita  
__(With this loud voice of mine, I chant "Pirika Pirilala".  
__Let's romp around, let's make merry, and let's dance.  
__Dad, Mom, teacher, and the grumpy old man  
__All say "Go to bed" just like the thunderbolt that just struck.)_

So Nick and Hana hopped into the Launch Star at the center of the Parara Tap planet and blasted off towards the giant Moriko robot look-alike.

Once they landed on the bottom walkway, they noticed the real Moriko Takahashi standing there observing her robot look-alike.

"Did someone call for the cleanup crew?" Nick teased, prompting Moriko to spin around and notice the green witch.

_Osora ni hibike "PIRIKA PIRILALA"  
__Jarete hashitte asonjae  
__JU-SU de kanpai okawari hyappai  
__Genki ga tenkomori nenjuumukyuu  
__(Sound it in the sky, this chant "Pirika Pirilala".  
__Let's be frisky, let's run around, and let's play all day.  
__Cheer, drink some juice, another 100 glasses, please!  
__My energy overflows throughout the year.)_

"THERE YOU ARE, NICK-KUN!" Moriko practically screamed. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to show your face? Where the hell have you been?"

"I REALLY don't have time to explain right now, Mori-chan," Nick answered.

"You know, I really should punch the daylights out of you for making a girl wait," Moriko stated.

Nick braced himself, only to have Moriko caress his cheek.

"But you're just lucky that I like you, Nick-kun."

_Zutto, zutto ne nenjuumukyuu  
__(Always, always, throughout the years.)_

Nick blushed at that, but quickly shook it off. "Do you know a way to take this thing down? Because I'm sensing a Power Crystal somewhere inside there."

Moriko just nodded, looking up at her robotic duplicate. "I've been studying this cheap knock-off for a while, so I think I know a good way to dismantle it. Hana-chan, you should probably stay here so you won't get hurt. Nick-kun, you come with me. It's time to trash this piece of crud."

Nick nodded, following Moriko onto the left leg, wall-jumping up the crevices in the toes.

Once he was on, Nick noticed a screw in the middle of the leg. Jumping onto it, Nick twirled into a spin attack, instantly removing the drill.

Taking a Sling Star to the other leg, Nick easily removed the second drill in the same way before following Moriko into another Sling Star that took them to the body just as the legs fell off.

Nick noticed four more screws connecting the body plate to rest of the machine. He looked through one of the grates and saw that this body plate was blocking the way to a Launch Star.

Nick immediately got to work dismantling the screws, but once he'd taken out the last one, he saw Moriko hopping over to a faraway platform and using a Sling Star to hop to the upper walkway.

"HEY! That's no fair, Mori-chan!" Nick exclaimed.

"You snooze, you lose, Nick-kun!" Moriko shot back from the walkway.

Nick just huffed, waiting for the Launch Star to be unblocked before using it to blast off to the upper walkway.

"You suck sometimes, you know that, Mori-chan?"

"Blah, blah. Let's just dismantle this thing."

Nick raced after Moriko, who was running down the walkway towards the machine's left hand.

Not wasting any time, Nick hopped onto the hand, running along its length before eventually finding the screw that held this hand in place.

Once he'd removed that, a Launch Star appeared that Nick and Moriko used to launch to the head of the metal monstrosity.

"Just gotta smash the head and we're done here," Nick stated to nobody in particular.

"Nick-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What...?"

"I didn't mean to snap at you before... I've just been waiting so long for someone to find me, and I really miss Akemi-chan..." Moriko explained.

"Well, she's waiting back at the Comet Observatory," Nick responded. "Let's just trash this thing and we can go back."

"She's... you rescued her? Why didn't you say so? Let's wreck this bastard so we can go there!" Moriko exclaimed.

Nodding, Nick took a few steps back, then rushed forward into Moriko's waiting hands so she could give him a boost up to the head of the machine.

Nick hopped into the air once he was on top of the metallic monstrosity.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

Nick fired the emerald beam straight through the center of the head, causing the entire machine to stop dead in its tracks.

Nick took this opportunity to grab Moriko and launch back down to the bottom walkway where Hana was waiting.

Before the white witch could say a word, however, the mechanical jade witch suddenly exploded and knocked the three witches right into the air.

"Nick-kun! CUSHION THE IMPACT!" Moriko exclaimed when she saw that they were heading straight for a nearby planet at terminal velocity.

Nick started waving his hands in a bizarre pattern before thrusting them towards the incoming planet, which was shaped like the Cologne Tap.

"_Santen kesshun, I reject!"_

This motion created a diamond-like shield that cushioned the impact when the three travelers landed.

And in the center of the planet was the Power Crystal they'd worked so hard for.

"There's our target," Nick stated. "Let's grab that and get the heck out of here."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the Comet Observatory, Yuki was standing on the deck, waiting for Nick and Hana to return.

"They've been gone for a long time," Yuki wondered. "You think they're all right?"

Saiki just smiled, pointing to an approaching object.

Yuki looked up and saw Nick, Hana, and Moriko approaching quickly.

"Hey, it's Nick-kun! And he brought Moriko-chan with him!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up to where Nick landed, the Power Crystal he'd collected flying into the beacon.

Moriko wasted no time in looking for Akemi. "Nick-kun? You said Akemi-chan was on this thing!"

"I'm right here, Moriko-chan."

The jade witch turned around, only to be hugged by the crystal witch.

"I missed you, Moriko-chan."

"So did I, Akemi-chan."

Moriko leaned down to kiss Akemi, but they only kissed for two seconds before being separated by the blaring alarms that signified the appearance of the enemy base.

"We have discovered an enemy base in the region!" Polari exclaimed. "We can only hope they are not misusing the power of that poor Star of the Ancients..."

"Guess it's showtime," Nick stated. Before he could head off, however, Yuki clung to his arm.

"I'm coming, too, Nick-kun. I really want my chance to show Oyajide who's boss."

Nick just nodded, and together, the two launched away, flying to the enemy base.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 20: The Bad Card of Darkness

Nick and Yuki blast off to Oyajide's Lava Lamp World, where they confront the purple-haired wizard himself in an epic showdown for the sixth Star of the Ancients...


	20. The Bad Card of Darkness

Oyajide can be seen standing at the center of his Lava Lamp World, bowing to a holographic image of Majotourbillon.

"My lady, I have just been informed that the boy is on his way here," Oyajide stated. "There's no doubt in my mind that he wants the star."

Oyajide gestured to his staff, which was containing the sixth Star of the Ancients.

"Do whatever you must to keep him away," Majotourbillon answered. "I still have the final Star, so even if we lose the sixth, the boy will not see the end of my grand plan."

"You just keep the plan running, my lady," Oyajide responded. "I'll stall the boy and his brats as long as I can."

Majotourbillon nodded before disappearing.

"Those brats think they can make a fool out of me?" Oyajide growled, spinning his staff. "Well, it's time for some payback."

(Footage: Nick hops into a Launch Star, aiming straight for Majotourbillon's fortress. As he blasts off, we pan up to the sun above the Observatory, where the _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_ logo appears.)

_Ugoki hajimeta arata no WAVE  
__Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni  
__(A new wave has begun to move.  
__Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage.)_

(Footage: Doremi paces through the Ghostly Galaxy, waiting for someone to rescue her. Quickly cut to Hazuki right outside the building, planning a daring break-out.)

_Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku ima  
__(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky...)_

(Footage: Aiko can be seen backflipping away from a Mandibug on the Honeyhive Galaxy, eventually flipping right side up and shifting into fighting stance.)

_shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru  
__(...are now quietly, surely, being revived!)_

(Footage: Onpu can be seen singing along with the song to the delight of the Soundwave Galaxy's denizens. During the short instrumental, we see a still shot of Nick and Majotourbillon about to attack each other.)

_Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)  
__Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)  
__(Passionate bonds (Passionate bonds)  
__Are linked together (are linked together))_

(Footage: Hana does a forward front roll to avoid the bubble shooters of the Buoy Base Galaxy. When she faces the camera again, she flashes a thumbs up.)

_O-PARTS motome (tobi dasu)  
__(As we seek the O-Parts (rushing towards them))_

(Footage: Haruka faces down one of the missile launchers in the Battlerock Galaxy, ready to make her move.)

_TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki  
__(Now is the time to Tribe-On!)_

(Footage: Ichiyou ducks and weaves away from a Catepoid, using the giant leaves of the Greenleaves Galaxy as strategic cover.)

_Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)  
__Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)  
__(Solid bonds (solid bonds)  
__Are tested together (are tested together))_

(Footage: Yuki hops down from the roof of a house in the Good Egg Galaxy, then cut to Akemi taking a nap under a shady tree in the Dusty Dune Galaxy.)

_Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)  
__(Even with your eyes closed (feel it))_

(Footage: Kurumi continues to run away from Major Burrows in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, just wishing he would leave her alone.

_Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to...  
__(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)_

(Footage: Nick and Majotourbillon can be seen fighting at the Dark Matter Plant. Just as Nick is about to spin into Majotourbillon, the sequence ends with a still shot of all fifteen Ojamajos standing by Rosalina in the Comet Observatory.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_Story Created: February 28th, 2008  
This Chapter: May 26th, 2010

Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...

On Today's Episode: Nick and Yuki blast off to Oyajide's Lava Lamp World, where they confront the purple-haired wizard himself in an epic showdown for the sixth Star of the Ancients...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 20: The Bad Card of Darkness

"More airships, huh?" Yuki wondered as she and Nick approached the enemy base, taking note of the abundance of airships.

"I don't see Oyajide's purple one, though," Nick responded. "Probably because the planet these airships are orbiting is nothing but lava."

"Who'd want to live on a planet like THAT?" Yuki exclaimed as the two of them landed on the first airship.

"Let's just find Oyajide and get this over with," Nick commented, rushing forward.

Yuki was the first to act, deflecting a meteor with Tobiume right towards the next airship, easily sinking it.

"Take THAT, you poofy-haired bastard!" Yuki proclaimed, to which Nick laughed.

Once the destroyed airship disintegrated, a Launch Star appeared on the airship Nick and Yuki were on.

They took it and launched down to the lava planet, landing on a circular walkway.

"That's it?" Yuki wondered. "Not much of a galaxy, huh?"

Nick, however, was looking around, expecting Oyajide to show up any minute now.

Almost as if on cue, a powerful energy blast rocketed from out of nowhere. Nick managed to shove Yuki to the floor just in time to avoid the attack.

Yuki looked upwards, and sure enough, Oyajide was floating down to the arena, and boy was he pissed.

"No more games, brats," Oyajide growled. "You've made a fool out of me for the last time!"

"I thought Majotourbillon would have given you the boot already after all the times we whooped your behind," Nick taunted.

"She's not angry because her master plan is finally complete," Oyajide responded. "The next time you meet, you'll be nothing but space dust."

"Then why is she making YOU take care of us?" Yuki wondered. "Don't you know when you're being controlled and played like a cheap harpsichord, you little poofy-haired wannabe?"

This insult REALLY made Oyajide angry. "How DARE you insult me, little brat! I should have known you'd be trouble. She should have pinned your royal ass to the wall a long time ago!"

"Oh, yeah?" Nick taunted. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" Oyajide screamed, steam shooting from his ears. "No more screwing around! We end this now!"

Oyajide raised his staff, and a green energy barrier surrounded him.

Nick and Yuki shifted into fighting stances, ready for whatever Oyajide was going to pull.

Oyajide started the fight by aiming his staff towards the walkway. In response to this, a bolt of lightning shot from the staff and hit the walkway, completely missing Nick and Yuki.

"Oh, what was THAT?" Yuki laughed. "My obaa-chan has better aim than you, you poofy-haired..."

A split second later, the lightning that hit the platform split into two pieces, one of which rocketed along the length of the walkway, instantly jolting and electrocuting Yuki before she could react.

With a scream, she dropped to her knees, her breathing harsh and labored as she tried to fight the voltage that was still crackling through her body.

Naturally, this enraged Nick. Turning towards Oyajide, he aimed his hand straight at the poofy-haired wizard.

"Oh, please. What good do you think that will do? I have a barrier, you insipid moron!"

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

Nick fired an Ojamajo Arrow of Light unlike any he'd ever unleashed before, the massive emerald burst thundering forward and shattering Oyajide's barrier like a cheap rubber band.

"Oh, you BRAT!" Oyajide shouted, shooting energy bursts from his Star-charged staff, all of them aimed at Nick.

The green witch continuously backflipped away from the non-stop flurry of energy bolts until he found an opening in Oyajide's attack. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Nick fired an Ojamajo Sparkle Spiral, the rotating sphere of sparkling energy slamming harshly into Oyajide and forcing him to retreat for the moment.

During this lull, Nick rushed over to Yuki.

_"Soten kisshun, I reject!"_

Within a few seconds, Yuki had been fully healed.

"You all right, Yuki-chan?" Nick asked, helping the black witch to her feet.

Yuki smiled, then leaned forward to give Nick a kiss.

"Thanks, Nick-kun."

Nick couldn't help but smile himself.

Just then, Oyajide returned to the battlefield, his barrier back up and himself more angry than he had ever been.

"I'm really starting to tire of you two," Oyajide growled, his staff pulsing ominously. "Why don't we even the odds a little?"

Oyajide thrust his staff into the air, and meteors began to rain down from the sky, crashing into the walkway. Nick and Yuki avoided them as best they could while waiting for an opening.

And sure enough...

"Now, Nick-kun!"

Nick quickly fired an Ojamajo Arrow of Light that broke Oyajide's barrier.

"Oh, curse this shoddy piece of junk!"

Yuki wasted no time in readying her weapon. She held it in front of her and began to concentrate. Tobiume's blade began to sparkle with twilight energy.

"_Come forth, o lightning, and receive your punishment!"_ Yuki chanted, spinning Tobiume around her. This created a wide-area electric shock that stunned Oyajide long enough for Yuki to leap right at him.

_"Mystic Arte! Radiant Moonlight!"_

Yuki swung Tobiume upwards, creating a massive blade of twilight energy that slashed mercilessly at Oyajide, eventually breaking him out of his stun and knocking him into the lava below.

Yuki cringed, waiting for what she would find.

However, a few seconds later, Oyajide rose from the lava, completely unharmed due to the new barrier surrounding him.

"You're lucky I'm still not used to this combat thing," Oyajide growled. "Go ahead and take the Star. It won't do you any good anyway, for when my lady completes her plan, you won't need to worry about your pathetic lives anymore!"

Oyajide laughed maniacally before disappearing in a bright flash. His staff was the only thing that remained, which eventually fell down to the walkway and broke into pieces, freeing the aqua Star of the Ancients.

"YES! Take THAT!" Yuki shouted to nobody in particular.

"Okay, you can settle down now, Yuki-chan. Let's take this star and get back to the Comet Observatory," Nick responded, taking hold of the Star and letting it carry him and Yuki back to the Comet Observatory.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rosalina couldn't help but smile when she saw Nick and Yuki return successfully from their mission, the sixth Star of the Ancients in tow.

The instant Nick and Yuki landed on the deck, the Star spun a few times before flying into the beacon, turning it from silver to turquoise. The door to the garden at the very top of the observatory also opened.

"Wow. The beacon is glowing so bright, it's almost hard to look at," Rosalina stated. "It will not be too much longer before we can go after the dark one."

"We only need three more Power Crystals to get enough power to fly there," Polari explained.

"We only need one more element to gain the power we need," Rosalina continued, turning to Nick. "We must find your special one."

"So, we gotta get Momoko here before we can head to the center of the universe, right?" Nick asked. "Problem, though. I can only see three more undiscovered galaxies on the map..."

Rosalina smiled, patting Nick's shoulder a few times. "You must not give up hope, Nick. Remember? You taught me that."

Nick couldn't help but smile at that. "You're right, Rosalina. If there's one thing that can bring me back to Momoko, it's hope."

Nick turned back to the rest of the Ojamajos. "Okay, who's coming with me for the next one?"

"My turn this time," Onpu responded. "I never got a chance to work with Kellysi-chan during this."

"Just be careful out there, okay, onee-sama?" Yuki asked.

"I'll be fine, Yuki-chan," Onpu giggled while reaching out to hug Yuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 21: The Dungeon Cave

Nick and Onpu blast off to the Deep Dark Galaxy, where deep underground in a sunken ghost ship, a familiar foe lies in wait...


	21. The Dungeon Cave

Majotourbillon looked out over her Galaxy Reactor, snickering to herself.

"Yes. Let them come. When they finally arrive here, I'll have a few surprises in store for them."

The instant she'd finished speaking, Oyajide arrived on his personal airship. He seemed very scared, as if fearing what Majotourbillon would do to him because of his loss.

"My lady, I am very sorry... they got the better of me..." Oyajide whimpered. "I underestimated them..."

"There is no need to worry, Oyajide," Majotourbillon stated. This surprised Oyajide.

"My lady... you're not incensed at me for failing?"

"This is nothing more than a trivial matter," Majotourbillon explained, holding the purple Star of the Ancients in her hand. "The boy may have six of the Stars, but I still have the seventh. And it is because of that fact that he will lose."

Oyajide nodded, easily understanding.

"Besides, when he gets here, that boy will definitely be in for a huge surprise."

Majotourbillon cackled evilly, looking at the expanding sun behind her.

(Footage: Nick hops into a Launch Star, aiming straight for Majotourbillon's fortress. As he blasts off, we pan up to the sun above the Observatory, where the _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_ logo appears.)

_Ugoki hajimeta arata no WAVE  
__Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni  
__(A new wave has begun to move.  
__Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage.)_

(Footage: Doremi paces through the Ghostly Galaxy, waiting for someone to rescue her. Quickly cut to Hazuki right outside the building, planning a daring break-out.)

_Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku ima  
__(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky...)_

(Footage: Aiko can be seen backflipping away from a Mandibug on the Honeyhive Galaxy, eventually flipping right side up and shifting into fighting stance.)

_shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru  
__(...are now quietly, surely, being revived!)_

(Footage: Onpu can be seen singing along with the song to the delight of the Soundwave Galaxy's denizens. During the short instrumental, we see a still shot of Nick and Majotourbillon about to attack each other.)

_Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)  
__Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)  
__(Passionate bonds (Passionate bonds)  
__Are linked together (are linked together))_

(Footage: Hana does a forward front roll to avoid the bubble shooters of the Buoy Base Galaxy. When she faces the camera again, she flashes a thumbs up.)

_O-PARTS motome (tobi dasu)  
__(As we seek the O-Parts (rushing towards them))_

(Footage: Haruka faces down one of the missile launchers in the Battlerock Galaxy, ready to make her move.)

_TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki  
__(Now is the time to Tribe-On!)_

(Footage: Ichiyou ducks and weaves away from a Catepoid, using the giant leaves of the Greenleaves Galaxy as strategic cover.)

_Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)  
__Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)  
__(Solid bonds (solid bonds)  
__Are tested together (are tested together))_

(Footage: Yuki hops down from the roof of a house in the Good Egg Galaxy, then cut to Akemi taking a nap under a shady tree in the Dusty Dune Galaxy.)

_Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)  
__(Even with your eyes closed (feel it))_

(Footage: Kurumi continues to run away from Major Burrows in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, just wishing he would leave her alone.

_Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to...  
__(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)_

(Footage: Nick and Majotourbillon can be seen fighting at the Dark Matter Plant. Just as Nick is about to spin into Majotourbillon, the sequence ends with a still shot of all fifteen Ojamajos standing by Rosalina in the Comet Observatory.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_Story Created: February 28th, 2008  
This Chapter: June 8th, 2010

Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...

On Today's Episode: Nick and Onpu blast off to the Deep Dark Galaxy, where deep underground in a sunken ghost ship, a familiar foe lies in wait...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 21: The Dungeon Cave

"Is that a beach?" Onpu wondered, looking down at the sandy planet that neared as she and Nick approached the Deep Dark Galaxy. "There's so much surf and turf..."

"As Yuki-chan coined it," Nick teased as he and the purple witch landed on the beach. "Okay, now down to business... Where is this 'underground ghost ship' I've heard so much about?"

Onpu looked around, trying to find a way underground that wouldn't require drilling or using a shovel, both of which would probably take forever.

"Hey, I think there's a gate over there," Onpu noted, pointing towards a rather large steel gate that appeared to block off any access to the underground. "Problem is, I bet we're gonna need to do a lot of searching just to find that flipping key..."

She turned back towards, Nick, only to see him draw his right hand across his chest.

"Or, we could just do it the old fashioned way. _Koten zanshun, I reject!_"

Nick slashed his right arm in a horizontal swipe, creating a paper-thin blade of energy that rocketed forward and easily sliced the gate apart.

Onpu sweatdropped. "Just like you to take the easy way, Kellysi-chan..." she giggled.

"Hey, do you want original, or do you want effective?" Nick responded. "Now let's do some diving."

Onpu nodded, following Nick into the next area.

After stomping a few Kameks into oblivion, Nick looked back at Onpu, who was suddenly decked out in the cute two-piece swimsuit she'd once modeled in.

"Didn't want my clothes to get soaked," Onpu answered before Nick could ask. "They're designer brand, so I want them to be safe."

"You know, if Yuki-chan saw you now, she'd probably go into fangirl mode," Nick teased. "You know how cute she says you are."

Onpu couldn't help but blush at that. Yuki WAS her biggest fan, after all.

"And personally, I think you're pretty cute, too, Onpu-chan."

If the purple witch's face could get any more red, she'd have probably resembled a tomato.

"Aww... arigatou, Kellysi-chan."

Onpu suddenly noticed Nick's expression fade a bit. "What's the matter?"

"Only two more galaxies after this one... and..."

At that point, she understood. Onpu walked up to Nick and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Kellysi-chan. I know Momo-chan's gonna be on one of these galaxies. Just call it a gut feeling. You two will be back to kissing each other soon enough."

Nick laughed at that as he returned Onpu's hug. "If Ai-chan will let us..."

Onpu had a good laugh at that.

With that, the two witches took a running start before diving into the lake.

Onpu smiled when she saw Nick do a spin attack to gain some extra velocity while swimming.

_He's gonna make her very happy someday, _Onpu thought as the two of them continued to dive deeper into the lake.

After a while, Nick and Onpu noticed a passageway that seemed to lead back to solid ground and fresh air.

Onpu gasped loudly as she and Nick surfaced, both of them gasping for air.

"Wow. I haven't ever been underwater that long," Onpu stated.

"It's worse for me, because I suck at swimming," Nick responded.

"Which was why you were holding my hand the whole time?"

This time, it was Nick who started blushing, realizing that it was the truth.

Onpu just giggled and ruffled Nick's water-soaked hair. "Don't worry, Kellysi-chan. I thought it was cute."

Before Nick could respond to that, he noticed something nearby: a massive, abandoned pirate ship floating in the nearby lake.

"Guess that's what we're looking for," Onpu stated.

"Problem? I think this is the end of the road, yet I'm still not sensing a Power Crystal," Nick noted.

"It's probably hiding somewhere," Onpu responded. "Let's take a look on the ship."

So Nick and Onpu clambered out of the water, they immediately made a break for the ghost ship, avoiding random Boos that decided to pop out.

However, when they got to the ghost ship itself...

"Nothing?" Nick wondered. "Were we tricked?"

"KELLYSI-CHAN, INCOMING!"

Nick jerked to attention at Onpu's shout, just in time to roll away from a red flaming meteor that had been hurtling his way.

When he finally regained his balance, he looked towards the sky and saw a familiar foe, silhouetted by the moon – it was Kamella.

"Holy Kamek..." Onpu gasped.

"Oh, not you again!" Nick groaned, shifting into fighting stance regardless.

"You know this thing, Kellysi-chan?" Onpu wondered.

"Ai-chan and I fought Kamella back in the Space Junk Galaxy," Nick explained, dodging more meteors. "I'm willing to bet Majotourbillon brought her back, because we vaporized this annoying little pest before."

Kamella finally unleashed a green meteor, which Nick immediately sucked into his hands with a spin attack before launching it right back at Kamella, smacking her upside the head.

"And apparently, she can't learn from her mistake, because she still keeps falling for that," Nick teased.

Kamella then began spinning her wand, and before Nick could ask, Onpu shoved him away, just in time to avoid getting obliterated by a much larger meteorite that nearly punched a hole in the ship.

"Okay, maybe I spoke too soon," Nick conceded.

And so the process began again, with Nick and Onpu continuing to dodge Kamella's meteors.

One thing Nick noticed was that Onpu was being a LOT more agile than she usually was, doing graceful dives, flips, and somersaults to avoid the constant barrage of tiny meteors.

"Hey, Onpu-chan?" Nick wondered. The purple witch just smiled.

"You noticed, huh?" Onpu giggled. "In those few weeks before the Misora Days Festival, I decided I wanted to try something different. There was this movie role I'd been given which required me to be a lot more flexible than I was before. So I started doing some gymnastics in my swimwear. Since I wasn't restrained by my usual workout clothes, I gained some more agility doing my exercises that way."

Onpu finished her explanation just in time to pluck a green meteor from mid-flight and toss it at Kamella. As expected, she deflected it with her wand, but Nick was already on the move, twirling into a spin attack that deflected the meteor back to Kamella, scoring a hit this time.

Kamella twirled her wand again, this time sending sets of three lasers streaking across the floor of the ship. Nick and Onpu dodged as best they could while still dodging the rolling meteors.

After a while, a third green meteor appeared, and Nick wasted no time in snatching it and chucking it at Kamella. She deflected it, Nick spun it back, Kamella deflected it, Onpu roundhouse kicked it back, Kamella deflected it, and Nick spun it back one more time, finally scoring a hit and stunning her.

"_For all my wonderful fans, take this! Ojamajo Spiral Note!"_

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

Onpu had used her ability to bind the stunned Kamella in a chain of musical notes so Nick could finish her off with a powerful emerald energy blast.

And that was the end of it. Kamella's staff was all that remained, which quickly fell to the floor and shattered to reveal the Power Crystal that had energized it.

"Mission complete?" Onpu asked.

"Yep. Let's grab this crystal and head on back," Nick responded. The two witches hopped into the Launch Star that had just appeared and launched back to the Comet Observatory with their prize.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick wasted no time in hurtling the Power Crystal into the beacon when he and Onpu had returned to the Observatory, the beacon absorbing the crystal and becoming a little brighter.

Nick couldn't help but laugh when he saw Yuki had hearts in her eyes at the sight of Onpu, who was still wearing her swimsuit.

"Hey, where'd Rosalina go?" Nick wondered.

"I think she's at the Gate," Moriko answered, still hugging Akemi.

Nick nodded, taking a nearby Launch Star to the gate, where Rosalina was lying down under the same tree from her storybook.

"Hi, Rosalina," Nick greeted.

Rosalina looked up at Nick and smiled. "Hi, Nick."

"What'cha thinking about?"

"Oh, just reminiscing."

Nick sat down by Rosalina, letting his arms rest around her.

"They'd want you to be happy."

"I know... I still miss them, though..."

Rosalina was referring to her family, who she'd lost a while after founding the Comet Observatory and becoming a surrogate mother to the Lumas. She had become very sad about her loss, but her Lumas managed to cheer her up again and get her back to her old self. Nick had put the pieces together after listening to the final chapters of Rosalina's Storybook not long after defeating Majotourbillon for the second time.

"Before he died, my dad said something that really stuck with me," Nick stated. "He said, 'the only way that the dead can truly continue living is through the people they leave behind'. That really struck a chord with me after I lost him."

Nick looked up towards the stars. "If they could see you, Rosalina, they'd be so proud of you for everything you've done for the Lumas. Trust me."

Rosalina couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks, Nick."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 22: Shattered Comet

Nearing the end of the mission now, Nick and Moriko blast off to the Dreadnought Galaxy, and try to just survive being blown into space dust by the battlestation's impressive defenses...


	22. Shattered Comet

"I can't believe how close we are!" Yuki exclaimed, checking the universe map. "We only have two more undiscovered galaxies left to check!"

"Perfect, huh?" Akemi responded. "Rosalina-sama said we only need two more Power Crystals before we can go after Majotourbillon."

"Momo-chan's gotta be on one of them," Moriko pondered. "Nick-kun's still taking it pretty hard."

"Those two are in love, Moriko-chan," Kurumi stated. "And we haven't seen hide nor hair of her since this whole crazy space adventure began. It'd be hard on anybody."

"I just hope we find her soon," Yuki noted. Just then, the alarms began to blare.

Nick was quick to rush up to the deck. "Has the new galaxy been discovered yet?"

"Yes!" Polari exclaimed. "We have a lock on the Dreadnought Galaxy! You can set out whenever you're ready!"

"All right, we're closing in on the end of this adventure," Nick stated to himself. "Majotourbillon had better watch out, because when I find her, she's gonna wish she never messed with me."

Nick was about to head for the Launch Star that would take him to the new galaxy, but Moriko stopped him.

"I'll do the partner shtick this time, okay, Nick-kun?" Moriko giggled. "This Dreadnought place sounds dangerous."

And in response, Nick just smiled.

(Footage: Nick hops into a Launch Star, aiming straight for Majotourbillon's fortress. As he blasts off, we pan up to the sun above the Observatory, where the _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_ logo appears.)

_Ugoki hajimeta arata no WAVE  
__Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni  
__(A new wave has begun to move.  
__Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage.)_

(Footage: Doremi paces through the Ghostly Galaxy, waiting for someone to rescue her. Quickly cut to Hazuki right outside the building, planning a daring break-out.)

_Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku ima  
__(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky...)_

(Footage: Aiko can be seen backflipping away from a Mandibug on the Honeyhive Galaxy, eventually flipping right side up and shifting into fighting stance.)

_shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru  
__(...are now quietly, surely, being revived!)_

(Footage: Onpu can be seen singing along with the song to the delight of the Soundwave Galaxy's denizens. During the short instrumental, we see a still shot of Nick and Majotourbillon about to attack each other.)

_Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)  
__Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)  
__(Passionate bonds (Passionate bonds)  
__Are linked together (are linked together))_

(Footage: Hana does a forward front roll to avoid the bubble shooters of the Buoy Base Galaxy. When she faces the camera again, she flashes a thumbs up.)

_O-PARTS motome (tobi dasu)  
__(As we seek the O-Parts (rushing towards them))_

(Footage: Haruka faces down one of the missile launchers in the Battlerock Galaxy, ready to make her move.)

_TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki  
__(Now is the time to Tribe-On!)_

(Footage: Ichiyou ducks and weaves away from a Catepoid, using the giant leaves of the Greenleaves Galaxy as strategic cover.)

_Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)  
__Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)  
__(Solid bonds (solid bonds)  
__Are tested together (are tested together))_

(Footage: Yuki hops down from the roof of a house in the Good Egg Galaxy, then cut to Akemi taking a nap under a shady tree in the Dusty Dune Galaxy.)

_Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)  
__(Even with your eyes closed (feel it))_

(Footage: Kurumi continues to run away from Major Burrows in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, just wishing he would leave her alone.

_Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to...  
__(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)_

(Footage: Nick and Majotourbillon can be seen fighting at the Dark Matter Plant. Just as Nick is about to spin into Majotourbillon, the sequence ends with a still shot of all fifteen Ojamajos standing by Rosalina in the Comet Observatory.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_  
Story Created: February 28th, 2008  
This Chapter: June 8th, 2010

Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...

On Today's Episode: Nearing the end of the mission now, Nick and Moriko blast off to the Dreadnought Galaxy, and try to just survive being blown into space dust by the battlestation's impressive defenses...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 22: Shattered Comet

"WHOA," Nick stated as he took a good look at the galaxy that awaited him.

"That's one big battleship," Moriko noted, staring towards the massive warship that gave the Dreadnought Galaxy its namesake. "We've gotta go on that thing, right?"

Nick could only nod, still feeling the vibrations of energy that the Power Crystals radiated. With a swift backflip, both Nick and Moriko landed on the battleship.

"Let's just hope we don't get blasted," Moriko stated, only to be knocked off of her feet by an energy bomb that had barely missed her.

Nick couldn't help but grin. "You've got a lot of bad mojo sometimes, you know that, Mori-chan?"

Moriko smiled back. "I could say the same for you, Nick-kun."

"All right, let's figure out what we need to do here," Nick stated, surveying the area around him and throwing out his aura senses to try and get a lock on the Power Crystal's aura signature.

"Um, Nick-kun?" Moriko asked.

"Hold still for a minute, okay, Mori-chan? I'm trying to get a lock on that stupid crystal."

Huffing, Moriko rushed forward and slammed Nick to the ground just in time to avoid a massive Banzai Bill that had been shooting at them.

"I tried to warn you," Moriko stated, her expression suddenly softening. "I... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"It's all right, Mori-chan," Nick responded, patting the florist's shoulder. "I usually have to keep my mind focused on the aura I'm looking for. It's probably the only thing I hate about this ability."

Moriko nodded as the two of them continued through the warship.

Every now and then, Nick and Moriko had to avoid more cannon fire as they traversed the walkways of the Dreadnought.

"Jeez, what is this, freaking Fort Knox?" Moriko exclaimed once after narrowly avoiding another cannon shot.

"Whoever's controlling the cannons obviously doesn't want us here," Nick responded.

"Can't you use your shield spell thingy to repel this crud?"

"I can't constantly hold the _santen kesshun_ for that long, Mori-chan. It's a big drain on my energy reserves. I'd probably fall down in the traces."

Before the jade witch could respond to that, she pointed towards another Banzai Bill approaching.

Nick quickly spun around to meet the marauding bullet thing.

"_Santen kesshun, I reject!"_

Nick quickly threw up his barrier spell, hoping to deflect the Banzai Bill away from the walkway, which didn't leave much to the imagination.

The Banzai Bill exploded on contact with the barrier. However, the explosion also shattered the shield, the blast wave sending Nick into a tumble.

"You okay, Nick-kun?"

"That's one of the few times it's ever broken on me, but I should be okay," Nick responded as Moriko helped him up. "Just rattled me a bit."

Once Nick was back in fighting shape, he and Moriko continued on their merry way, using a set of Pull Stars to drift through a cannon-filled walkway, glad that occasionally getting knocked out of the Pull Stars sent them back to the walkway they'd started from and not into deep space.

After that harrowing experience, Nick and Moriko took the Launch Star to a massive platform filled with laser-shooting sentries and collapsing parts of the walkway.

"Oh, perfect," Moriko sarcastically stated.

"Let's just hurry up and move, and we won't have any trouble," Nick responded, breaking into a sprint with Moriko not too far behind.

As the two witches ran across the platform, the sentries noticed their presence and began unleashing shockwaves at every turn. A few timed leaps and Nick and Moriko were easily able to surmount most of the waves.

Things took a turn for the drastic, however, when Moriko cocked her head to the side and noticed something behind her: Banzai Bills were crashing into the walkway behind them, tearing the platform apart with each impact.

"Those bastards are trying to kill us!" Moriko screamed.

"Max speed! HURRY!" Nick responded, pouring on the speed.

The two witches just barely made it to the Launch Star in time, quickly blasting off to the next area before the hellstorm of weapons fire destroyed their only foothold.

Nick and Moriko landed on the next platform, which immediately started moving across the side of the Dreadnought.

"Okay, this is weird," Nick commented.

Moriko was about to make a quip when she noticed something behind them that nearly made her faint: hundreds of Bullet Bills, along with a few Banzai Bills, were right on their tail.

"Oh, you SUCK!" Moriko screamed.

Nick looked behind him again; the second hellstorm of bullets were closing in on them with every second that passed.

Just when it looked like it was going to be game over, Nick noticed a sideways platform coming up quick.

"Mori-chan! Jump to the sideways platform!" Nick exclaimed.

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind?" Moriko shot back.

"Ai-chan said the same thing in the Battlerock Galaxy! Just trust me!"

Deciding to take a shot now and ask questions later, Moriko followed Nick in jumping off of their current platform towards the one that was sideways, landing on it just in time, as the massive weapons fire destroyed the earlier platform.

"Nick-kun... we're sideways. SIDEWAYS."

"It's gravity, Mori-chan. Each planet in a galaxy has its own unique gravity," Nick explained. Moriko obviously hadn't been briefed about the interesting gravity mechanics he'd seen throughout his galaxy-hopping adventure. "I'm willing to bet that these platforms have the same kind of strange gravity."

Moriko was about to respond when she saw another squadron of Bullet Bills tailing them.

"Oh, for the love of blueberries!" Moriko exclaimed. "Who's trying to mess with us?"

"Probably the gunners. I'm willing to bet twenty bucks they're under Majotourbillon's employ," Nick stated, watching for the next safe platform to leap to.

"Wait for it... wait for it... okay, Mori-chan, LEAP!"

The two witches immediately leapt to the next moving platform, which was upside down.

"I'm never going to get used to artificial gravity," Moriko stated.

This time, there weren't any Bullet Bills chasing them, so Nick and Moriko rode this final platform to a Launch Star, which they took and launched to a circular planet. The Power Crystal they'd been looking for was right at the top.

"That what we're looking for?" Moriko asked.

"Yep. Let's take it and head back," Nick responded, snatching the crystal and hopping into the Launch Star that had just appeared.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Nicely done, my friends," Rosalina stated as Nick and Moriko returned to the Comet Observatory with the crystal they'd been searching for. "We only need one more Power Crystal to fly to the center of the universe and put an end to this madness."

"And what luck!" Polari exclaimed, a picture of a lava-soaked spire appearing on the viewscreen. "We've got a lock on the Melty Molten Galaxy! It's the last one on our scanners!"

Nick seemed visibly saddened by this. "The last one?"

Nick looked down, shuffling his feet. Yuki noticed this change in Nick's behavior and was about to go comfort him, when all of a sudden, Nick's half-closed eyes shot completely open, his depression having changed to surprise.

"What's up, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"She's there..."

"What?" Aiko asked.

"Momoko's there..." Nick repeated. "It's this feeling I have. She's somewhere in the Melty Molten Galaxy..."

Nick wasted no time in making a break for the Launch Star. "I'll be back, everybody!"

Yuki smiled, happy to see Nick back to his old self again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 23: Hell Prominence

Nick blasts off to the Melty Molten Galaxy and begins a search for both his girlfriend and the final Power Crystal while avoiding a meteor storm that is assaulting the galaxy...


	23. Hell Prominence

"At long last, it is complete!"

Majotourbillon gazed out over her Galaxy Reactor, in the center of which was a large sun that she had been constructing with the power she'd stolen from the Power Crystals and the Stars of the Ancients.

"Not much longer, huh, my lady?"

"Indeed, Oyajide," Majotourbillon responded.

"So, my lady... do we go after them, or do we wait for them to come to us?"

"Let them come to me," the dark witch responded. "I've got all the time in the world. They won't be a match for me anyways."

"I mean no insult, my lady, but the boy has already defeated you twice," Oyajide interjected. "He is not to be taken lightly."

"Relax, my dear Oyajide," Majotourbillon responded. "This time, he shall not succeed. I now hold the power of all seven Stars of the Ancients. I swear by their power that he shall not survive our final encounter."

Majotourbillon began laughing maniacally, to which Oyajide quickly joined in, the two laughing like crazy people.

Because, hey, when you get right down to it, that's exactly what most crazed supervillains are...

(Footage: Nick hops into a Launch Star, aiming straight for Majotourbillon's fortress. As he blasts off, we pan up to the sun above the Observatory, where the _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_ logo appears.)

_Ugoki hajimeta arata no WAVE  
__Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni  
__(A new wave has begun to move.  
__Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage.)_

(Footage: Doremi paces through the Ghostly Galaxy, waiting for someone to rescue her. Quickly cut to Hazuki right outside the building, planning a daring break-out.)

_Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku ima  
__(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky...)_

(Footage: Aiko can be seen backflipping away from a Mandibug on the Honeyhive Galaxy, eventually flipping right side up and shifting into fighting stance.)

_shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru  
__(...are now quietly, surely, being revived!)_

(Footage: Onpu can be seen singing along with the song to the delight of the Soundwave Galaxy's denizens. During the short instrumental, we see a still shot of Nick and Majotourbillon about to attack each other.)

_Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)  
__Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)  
__(Passionate bonds (Passionate bonds)  
__Are linked together (are linked together))_

(Footage: Hana does a forward front roll to avoid the bubble shooters of the Buoy Base Galaxy. When she faces the camera again, she flashes a thumbs up.)

_O-PARTS motome (tobi dasu)  
__(As we seek the O-Parts (rushing towards them))_

(Footage: Haruka faces down one of the missile launchers in the Battlerock Galaxy, ready to make her move.)

_TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki  
__(Now is the time to Tribe-On!)_

(Footage: Ichiyou ducks and weaves away from a Catepoid, using the giant leaves of the Greenleaves Galaxy as strategic cover.)

_Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)  
__Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)  
__(Solid bonds (solid bonds)  
__Are tested together (are tested together))_

(Footage: Yuki hops down from the roof of a house in the Good Egg Galaxy, then cut to Akemi taking a nap under a shady tree in the Dusty Dune Galaxy.)

_Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)  
__(Even with your eyes closed (feel it))_

(Footage: Kurumi continues to run away from Major Burrows in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, just wishing he would leave her alone.

_Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to...  
__(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)_

(Footage: Nick and Majotourbillon can be seen fighting at the Dark Matter Plant. Just as Nick is about to spin into Majotourbillon, the sequence ends with a still shot of all fifteen Ojamajos standing by Rosalina in the Comet Observatory.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_Story Created: February 28th, 2008  
This Chapter: June 19th, 2010

Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...

On Today's Episode: Nick blasts off to the Melty Molten Galaxy and begins a search for both his girlfriend and the final Power Crystal while avoiding a meteor storm that is assaulting the galaxy...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 23: Hell Prominence

Nick had to wipe a few beads of sweat off of his forehead as he approached the Melty Molten Galaxy, which definitely lived up to its name; everything in the galaxy was surrounded by some form of molten lava. He knew if he fell into the lava, he was pretty much done for.

"Mario has it sooooooooooo easy," Nick quipped as he landed. "Only taking damage instead of melting in lava."

Nick looked around him; already, there was a Launch Star ahead of him.

"Well, time to get to work."

Nick wasted no time in hopping into the Launch Star and blasting away; he landed on an octagon-shaped platform littered with a couple Thwomps, some falling meteors, and a black hole in the center of the planet that Nick knew would swallow him up if he made one misstep.

"Slow and steady here, I guess," Nick stated, waiting for the first Thwomp to rise before running under it, stopping just as another Thwomp came crashing down. He stood patiently as it rose and he continued on, under another Thwomp, past several meteors, and into the next Launch Star.

Nick quickly blasted off to the next planet, which was apparently nothing more than a raised platform on a massive sun.

"Of course," Nick quipped. "It's the last galaxy. They couldn't POSSIBLY make it easy for me."

Nick was about to get to work collecting the scattered Star Chips when he heard a voice nearby.

"Why is this place so freaking HUMID? That's actually WORSE than being hot!"

Nick froze at this voice. _Could that be...?_

Nick slowly walked over to the source of the voice, looking down towards a platform he hadn't seen when crossing over to this planet.

And Momoko was sitting down at the side of the platform, wiping sweat off of her own face. Nick had to admit, she was so much prettier with her hair down.

"This place is worse than Misora in the summer, honestly..."

"Um... excuse me?"

Momoko's eyes shot open instantly at that. Out of curiosity, she looked upwards, and noticed Nick standing there, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Nick? Is that really you?"

"I don't know. Is it really you?"

"Well, how should I know? Is it you or not?"

"Who wants to know?"

That was certainly enough to convince Momoko. "Oh, Nick, it IS you!" she exclaimed, leaping up to the higher platform and rushing into Nick's arms.

"I looked everywhere for you!" Momoko exclaimed.

"You were looking for ME?" Nick wondered. "I've spent pretty much this entire adventure looking for YOU!"

Momoko couldn't help but smile at that. "I'm just glad we found each other, Nick."

And with that, Momoko couldn't hold out anymore, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. Nick gladly returned it, the two witches staying like that for about ten seconds.

"Something I never get tired of," Momoko giggled when they pulled away. "So, what's been going on lately? You said you've been on an adventure looking for me."

"Well, the short story is that Majotourbillon is the one behind all of this," Nick explained as he and Momoko got to work searching for the Star Chips. "She stole seven gems known as the Stars of the Ancients. I have no idea what she wants them for, but that's what I'm trying to find out. I'm working with Rosalina, the 'mother' of the Lumas we've been seeing and the commander of the Comet Observatory. We've been using the observatory to search the universe for the Power Crystals the observatory uses in hopes that we could find Majotourbillon and put an end to her insane plans. I've already kicked her butt twice, collected six of the Stars, and collected almost enough Power Crystals to get to the center of the universe. I just need to find the last one here and we can go fight her once and for all."

"Wow, you've been through a lot, huh?" Momoko stated.

"More than you think."

Once they had collected the Star Chips, the Launch Star reformed at the edge of the platform. Nick and Momoko wasted no time in blasting off to the next planet, a worm-shaped planet that reminded Nick of a similar planet he'd seen back in the Gusty Garden Galaxy.

Nick looked down and saw that they had landed on a glass cage that was housing a Launch Star. "Guess that means we need to get a Bullet Bill over here to crack this thing."

"You stay here, Nick. I'll go get one," Momoko stated, heading off down the other side of the planet. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Momoko had returned with a Bullet Bill following her.

"Nick, backflip!" Momoko shouted, and Nick did just that, sailing over the Bullet Bill so it passed by him and shattered the cage holding the Launch Star.

"All aboard who's going aboard, I guess," Nick proclaimed as the two of them hopped in and launched away.

They landed at the beginning of a massive obstacle course that ended at a flagpole. The first thing that Nick noticed was that right in front of the two of them was a glass ball with the Power Crystal in it, much like the one he'd used in the Rolling Green Galaxy and the one Yuki had used in the Rolling Gizmo Galaxy.

"And this thing is?" Momoko wondered.

"Basically, we have to ride this thing through an obstacle course to get to the Power Crystal inside," Nick explained. "Let's hop on and hurry up. This crystal is the last one we need."

Momoko nodded, following Nick as he leapt onto the top of the ball. Slowly but surely, the two guided the ball through the course, avoiding instant-death holes and basically blazing a trail wherever they could.

Before too long, they'd finally reached the end of the course, placing the ball into the indent. Nick and Momoko hopped off as the ball shattered, revealing the final Power Crystal.

"Wow, that was tricky," Momoko noted.

"Just be thankful we didn't have to go back to the Rolling Gizmo Galaxy," Nick responded. "Yuki-chan told me that place was pure hell."

Momoko giggled at that, taking the Power Crystal into her hands. "Well, shall we get our butts back to the Observatory?"

"After you, my love," Nick stated. Momoko immediately blushed at that, hopping into the Launch Star that had just appeared. They quickly shot back to the Comet Observatory with their prize.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Needless to say, the rest of the Ojamajos were quite happy to see Momoko returning with Nick when they all gathered at the deck of the Observatory.

Nick almost immediately tossed the final Power Crystal into the beacon, which flashed and turned purple.

"Well done, my friends," Rosalina stated, applauding a bit. "We finally have enough power to travel to the center of the universe."

"And hopefully give that fancy-pants dark witch the rear-kickin' she rightfully deserves!" Aiko exclaimed.

"When are we gonna head out?" Momoko asked.

"We can set out whenever you're ready," Rosalina answered. "The dark one is being unnaturally patient."

"Good," Nick responded. "Could you all excuse us a second?"

Without further ado, Nick led Momoko over to the bedroom door, out of sight of the other Ojamajos.

"What's on your mind, Nick?"

"Momoko, do you have any idea how happy I am that I finally found you?"

"I can guess," Momoko giggled.

"I was so worried about what Majotourbillon might have done to you when we all got separated," Nick continued. "I was so afraid that I'd lost you."

"Nick, remember what I told you back at the festival? These evil freaks may separate us, but we'll always be together," Momoko proclaimed, smiling part-seductively and part-romantically.

The two lovers leaned in for another kiss, their lips meeting and staying together for quite some time.

"OI!"

"Ai-chan, don't you DARE!"

Nick and Momoko parted after about half a minute.

"Ready, Nick?"

"Let's go, as Ai-chan said, give Majotourbillon's rear the kicking it deserves."

Momoko smiled, giving Nick one more quick kiss before they both headed back to the deck.

"Okay, Rosalina," Nick proclaimed. "We're ready."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 24: Galaxy Plant

Nick, Rosalina, and the Ojamajos take off for Majotourbillon's Galaxy Reactor, where Majotourbillon's true motive is finally revealed, Nick's skills will be put to the test, and the final battle for the fate of the universe will begin...


	24. Galaxy Plant

"At long last, it is time."

Oyajide was full of giddy excitement at this. "Shall we go teach those snot-nosed brats a lesson, then, my lady?"

"Yes," the dark witch sneered. "Let them come to us. We shall teach them the price of disloyalty to our cause."

The two villains started laughing maniacally, unaware that they were being watched from afar by another mysterious entity.

"Enjoy your moment of tenacity while it lasts, my dear witch. For you shall be crying the tears of your own defeat very soon. Then, it will be my turn to move in."

The mysterious cloaked figure waved its cloak and disappeared in a flash.

Majotourbillon's sun began to flash brightly, signifying its full completion.

"Stupid bitch. She has no idea what she is tampering with. It shall be her own undoing if she lets it go on any further."

Majotourbillon walked up to the very top of the tower that stood watch over her Galaxy Reactor. She smiled viciously, anticipating the battle to come.

"I've had about enough of you brats, so you will not see the end of this day. Come on and do your worst."

(Footage: Nick hops into a Launch Star, aiming straight for Majotourbillon's fortress. As he blasts off, we pan up to the sun above the Observatory, where the _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_ logo appears.)

_Ugoki hajimeta arata no WAVE  
__Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni  
__(A new wave has begun to move.  
__Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage.)_

(Footage: Doremi paces through the Ghostly Galaxy, waiting for someone to rescue her. Quickly cut to Hazuki right outside the building, planning a daring break-out.)

_Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku ima  
__(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky...)_

(Footage: Aiko can be seen backflipping away from a Mandibug on the Honeyhive Galaxy, eventually flipping right side up and shifting into fighting stance.)

_shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru  
__(...are now quietly, surely, being revived!)_

(Footage: Onpu can be seen singing along with the song to the delight of the Soundwave Galaxy's denizens. During the short instrumental, we see a still shot of Nick and Majotourbillon about to attack each other.)

_Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)  
__Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)  
__(Passionate bonds (Passionate bonds)  
__Are linked together (are linked together))_

(Footage: Hana does a forward front roll to avoid the bubble shooters of the Buoy Base Galaxy. When she faces the camera again, she flashes a thumbs up.)

_O-PARTS motome (tobi dasu)  
__(As we seek the O-Parts (rushing towards them))_

(Footage: Haruka faces down one of the missile launchers in the Battlerock Galaxy, ready to make her move.)

_TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki  
__(Now is the time to Tribe-On!)_

(Footage: Ichiyou ducks and weaves away from a Catepoid, using the giant leaves of the Greenleaves Galaxy as strategic cover.)

_Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)  
__Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)  
__(Solid bonds (solid bonds)  
__Are tested together (are tested together))_

(Footage: Yuki hops down from the roof of a house in the Good Egg Galaxy, then cut to Akemi taking a nap under a shady tree in the Dusty Dune Galaxy.)

_Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)  
__(Even with your eyes closed (feel it))_

(Footage: Kurumi continues to run away from Major Burrows in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, just wishing he would leave her alone.

_Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to...  
__(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)_

(Footage: Nick and Majotourbillon can be seen fighting at the Dark Matter Plant. Just as Nick is about to spin into Majotourbillon, the sequence ends with a still shot of all fifteen Ojamajos standing by Rosalina in the Comet Observatory.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_Story Created: February 28th, 2008  
This Chapter: June 19th, 2010

Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...

On Today's Episode: Nick, Rosalina, and the Ojamajos take off for Majotourbillon's Galaxy Reactor, where Majotourbillon's true motive is finally revealed, Nick's skills will be put to the test, and the final battle for the fate of the universe will begin...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 24: Galaxy Plant

"Shall we, everybody?" Rosalina stated, stepping down to the deck. "Everyone, please gather round."

The Ojamajos did as Rosalina said, all approaching the deck.

"Nick, you stand in the center," Rosalina instructed. Nick moved to the center of the deck.

"Now, everybody form a perfect circle around the two of us and join hands," Rosalina continued.

**("Into the Galaxy" by Mario Galaxy Orchestra plays)**

One by one, the Ojamajos (Saiki included) all joined hands with each other, forming a perfect circle just as Rosalina instructed.

The six Stars of the Ancients that they had collected began to spin around Nick, casting their radiant light upon him before shooting up to the top of the Comet Observatory.

Rosalina chanted a few words in her native language before thrusting her staff into the air, sending a spark of energy to the top of the Observatory. Almost instantly, random parts of the Observatory began to reconfigure themselves until all the parts locked into place, and the observatory seemed more like a battleship.

Rosalina's energy spark eventually covered the entire observatory, transforming it into the comet from her storybook.

Almost without warning, the Comet Observatory began to rumble before eventually blasting off through space.

"Wh-what's with this stupid r-rumbling?" Aiko exclaimed.

"The Observatory is the comet that passes by Misora every hundred years!" Yuki shot back. "Didn't you listen to Rosalina's story?"

"Look! There it is!" Nick exclaimed, pointing towards their target: an immense black hole region with a castle at the very center.

Hundreds of airships approached to take out the intruding object, but the Observatory plowed right through them all.

"Wow, they're going down like a knife through butter!" Moriko exclaimed.

Rosalina readied her wand. "There is a warp field inside the castle. The rest of my captured Lumas are inside! Go, Nick!"

Rosalina spun her wand, and piece by piece, a walkway to the castle formed, similar to the platforms in the Space Junk Galaxy.

"Girls, you all stay with Rosalina," Nick stated. "This is gonna be very dangerous, and I don't want to lose any of you."

"Just be careful, okay?" Momoko asked.

Nick nodded before rushing along the new walkway into the castle.

"Is he really going to be okay?" Yuki wondered.

"This is Kellysi-chan we're talkin' about," Aiko responded, smiling brightly. "If ANYBODY can do it, it'll be him."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick skidded to a stop at the base of a high tower. Far off in the distance was the sun Majotourbillon had created with the power of the stars.

"Holy..." Nick gasped. "Okay, freak show, this is it. Time to put an end to this."

After doing a few quick stretches, Nick steeled his resolve and charged forward.

Hopping into the beam of light that was running up and down the tower walls seemed to stick Nick to the wall.

"Okay, so the tractor beam thingies have their own gravity," Nick noted. "Something to take into consideration."

Nick followed the beam up to the tower's second floor and safe ground. Quickly heading to the right, Nick hopped into another beam, following it along the walls and being careful not to step out, because Nick knew he'd be careening into deep space if he did that.

Before long, Nick had reached the very top of the tower and what appeared to be the end of the line. But Nick did notice that there was another tractor beam linking this tower to the next area.

Nick hopped in, and it ferried him to a lava-covered planet, similar to what he'd seen back in the Melty Molten Galaxy. The bad news was, none of these footholds looked like they'd stay stable for too long.

"So I'd better hurry, then," Nick stated. Hopping onto the first platform, which immediately began to sink into the lava, Nick leapt to the next platform, which began to break apart the instant he set foot on it. Nick made it a point to leap to the next sinking platform, and onto semi-stable ground that he knew wouldn't sink.

Problem was, this magma-charred ground was MOVING. Against his destination path, no less.

Nick began running forward as fast as he could, following the path and swerving left and right to avoid the random fireballs that shot from the lava and tried to fry him.

After a couple hops, Nick leapt to the next sinking platform and decided to just long jump to stable ground.

And there was another tractor beam linking this planet to the next. Nick hopped in and let it ferry him to a space junk-style area. As he landed, the path around him began to form, composed entirely of ice blocks that reminded Nick a lot of the Freezeflame Galaxy.

Nick decided to just wing it and began skating across the ice, doing a few graceful jumps every now and again, until he reached the other side.

Nick quickly hopped in, letting the beam take him to a planet that reminded him strongly of the Dusty Dune Galaxy, complete with spinning fire bars and quicksand.

Nick quickly began moving across the moving wheels, avoiding the spinning fire bars at the same time, eventually stopping on safe ground.

Nick didn't even see the meteor coming until it smashed into the ground in front of him, blowing him back and right into the quicksand.

Nick tried to reach his wand, but the sinking sand wasn't allowing him any time to do so.

The end, huh?

Damn it, and he was just starting to have fun, too.

_"Peruton petton pararira pon! Lift my boyfriend out of the sand!"_

Nick was suddenly engulfed in a bright yellow light and safely extracted from the quicksand. Once he landed on safe ground, he turned around and saw Momoko standing there, her wand out.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go alone, Nick?" Momoko giggled. "I just found you, and I'm not leaving you alone."

"We're in this all the way, Nick-kun!" Yuki exclaimed, popping out from behind Momoko. "No way are we letting you steal the spotlight for yourself!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yuki-chan and I are gonna go on ahead, see if we can find Majotourbillon," Momoko stated. "We'll meet you there, okay?"

Momoko leaned forward and kissed Nick for a few seconds before she and Yuki hopped into a Launch Star and blasted off.

Nick smiled as he took the tractor beam to the next area, which consisted of moving blocks much like he'd seen back in the Space Junk Galaxy. Not wasting any time, Nick rushed through the labyrinth of junk, hopping up walls and changing gravity every now and then to avoid the fire bars that seemed commonplace here.

After a while of this, the tractor beam at the end took Nick to the last area, which felt a lot like Majotourbillon's Star Reactor and Dark Matter Plant, in that it seemed a lot like a castle than a planet or anything like that.

Nick immediately rushed forward and hopped over the lava river, just narrowly avoiding getting squished by a Thwomp. Running off to the side, Nick continued down the path, avoiding Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills that were all chasing him.

"Oh, come on, I've had enough of freaking bullets today!" Nick shouted, rushing to the end of the path before a stray bullet could knock him into oblivion.

At the very end of the gauntlet was a Launch Star. Nick did a backflip, sailing over a Banzai Bill, and launched away.

He landed on at the bottom of a tall staircase, where Yuki and Momoko were waiting. At the top of the staircase, standing on the tower, was Majotourbillon. Oyajide was behind her on his airship, looking tauntingly at the three witches.

"This is it, huh?" Yuki gasped. "The last battle."

"Whenever you're ready, Nick," Momoko stated, hugging her boyfriend.

Nick nodded, doing a few stretches and steeling his courage.

The final battle was at hand...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 25: Battle For the Ancient Stars

At long last, the final battle with Majotourbillon has begun. Nick is ready to beat the stuffing out of the dark witch and take back the final Star of the Ancients, but Majotourbillon's definitely got a few tricks up her sleeves. Who will win this epic decisive battle?


	25. Battle For the Ancient Stars

It had all begun with a simple festival.

Celebrating the legend of the comet that passed over Misora every hundred years, the Misora Days Festival was supposed to be a time of joy and merriment.

However, Majotourbillon's interference had ruined everything.

Catapulted across the cosmos and separated from his best friends, Nick had journeyed across the universe in hopes of finding his friends and putting an end to Majotourbillon's madness.

Even unsure of the dark witch's plans, Nick had bravely set forth through journeys across countless galaxies, each more dangerous than the last.

But nothing would destroy his resolve to reunite with his friends and stop Majotourbillon from weaving her evil ways.

Many hardships had been faced and overcome.

Many tough battles had been fought and won.

Many revelations had been made.

Four months had passed since it all began.

And now, all that was left was to finish off Majotourbillon and end her madness.

Nick stood at the very edge of Majotourbillon's Galaxy Reactor, just waiting for the chance to end it.

Four months and countless conflicts...

It had all come down to this.

The final battle between good and evil.

Only one side could prevail...

(Footage: Nick hops into a Launch Star, aiming straight for Majotourbillon's fortress. As he blasts off, we pan up to the sun above the Observatory, where the _Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time_ logo appears.)

_Ugoki hajimeta arata no WAVE  
__Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni  
__(A new wave has begun to move.  
__Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage.)_

(Footage: Doremi paces through the Ghostly Galaxy, waiting for someone to rescue her. Quickly cut to Hazuki right outside the building, planning a daring break-out.)

_Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku ima  
__(The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky...)_

(Footage: Aiko can be seen backflipping away from a Mandibug on the Honeyhive Galaxy, eventually flipping right side up and shifting into fighting stance.)

_shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru  
__(...are now quietly, surely, being revived!)_

(Footage: Onpu can be seen singing along with the song to the delight of the Soundwave Galaxy's denizens. During the short instrumental, we see a still shot of Nick and Majotourbillon about to attack each other.)

_Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)  
__Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)  
__(Passionate bonds (Passionate bonds)  
__Are linked together (are linked together))_

(Footage: Hana does a forward front roll to avoid the bubble shooters of the Buoy Base Galaxy. When she faces the camera again, she flashes a thumbs up.)

_O-PARTS motome (tobi dasu)  
__(As we seek the O-Parts (rushing towards them))_

(Footage: Haruka faces down one of the missile launchers in the Battlerock Galaxy, ready to make her move.)

_TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki  
__(Now is the time to Tribe-On!)_

(Footage: Ichiyou ducks and weaves away from a Catepoid, using the giant leaves of the Greenleaves Galaxy as strategic cover.)

_Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)  
__Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)  
__(Solid bonds (solid bonds)  
__Are tested together (are tested together))_

(Footage: Yuki hops down from the roof of a house in the Good Egg Galaxy, then cut to Akemi taking a nap under a shady tree in the Dusty Dune Galaxy.)

_Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)  
__(Even with your eyes closed (feel it))_

(Footage: Kurumi continues to run away from Major Burrows in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, just wishing he would leave her alone.

_Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to...  
__(Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)_

(Footage: Nick and Majotourbillon can be seen fighting at the Dark Matter Plant. Just as Nick is about to spin into Majotourbillon, the sequence ends with a still shot of all fifteen Ojamajos standing by Rosalina in the Comet Observatory.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you want to do something, don't just sit there and waste your precious time. Do something about it. Do it right away. It's the only way to live a life without regrets.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Galaxy: The Tides of Time  
_Story Created: February 28th, 2008  
This Chapter: June 20th, 2010

Summary: When a mysterious new villain returns and steals the Stars of the Ancients, using their power to erase the Ojamajos from history, Nick must embark on a galaxy-hopping adventure in order to reunite with his friends and put an end to "the dark one's" evil ways...

On Today's Episode: At long last, the final battle with Majotourbillon has begun. Nick is ready to beat the stuffing out of the dark witch and take back the final Star of the Ancients, but Majotourbillon's definitely got a few tricks up her sleeves. Who will win this epic decisive battle?

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Mario Galaxy_. They belong to Toei Animation and Nintendo.

Note: I'm only going to be covering the main galaxies (none of the mini-galaxies) and enemy bases in this story, with the exception of Buoy Base Galaxy, because there's going to be a big plot point in that galaxy when we get to it. I'm going to be keeping this author's note in, just in case someone joins the story later than usual. Also, there will be a few galaxies of my own creation later on.

Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 25: Battle For the Ancient Stars (final)

"Ready, Nick?" Momoko asked.

"Let's do this," Nick responded.

Yuki just flashed a peace sign to her two comrades.

With that, the trio began hopping up the steps.

"Such insolence," Oyajide growled. "GET THEM!"

Oyajide's airship began to open fire on the three witches as they continued to climb the final staircase.

But still, they endured, finally making it to the top of the tower where Majotourbillon was waiting.

The dark witch just grinned evilly, surveying her competition. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "You got here just in time to witness the creation of my galaxy in the center of the universe. Watch and weep!"

Nick looked out at the sun that Majotourbillon had created. It was pulsing ominously with power, a power Majotourbillon had come to love.

_The dark one is toying with forces she can not comprehend,_ Rosalina had said before Nick and the Ojamajos had arrived. _You must take the last Star back before it is too late._

"From this galaxy, I will rule a great galactic empire with Oyajide by my side," Majotourbillon explained. "It will last forever! Those puny, pathetic humans will all live under my iron-fisted rule!"

"Why are you still obsessed with something that's ancient freaking history?" Nick shot back. "Can't you just learn to leave the past where it belongs?"

"You understand nothing of my grand scheme, boy," Majotourbillon responded. "But as you can see, I've got big plans. And stomping you into space bits is at the top of my list!"

Majotourbillon shouted loudly before raising her hands into the air, the gravity fields fluctuating. Nick was immediately lifted off of his feet as Majotourbillon leapt towards a nearby planet, Nick having no choice but to follow.

"HEY! Don't leave us behind!" Yuki exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do, Yuki-chan," Momoko answered. "This is Nick's fight now."

"Is he going to be okay?" Yuki asked, linking her hands with Momoko's and resting her head on the yellow witch's shoulder.

"I hope so," Momoko replied, obviously concerned about her boyfriend.

Once Nick and Majotourbillon landed, Nick noticed that this planet was completely different from the satellite he'd fought her on in the last two fights. This one was mostly silver with a few purple lines running around it.

Majotourbillon immediately started stomping on the ground and creating shockwaves, so Nick decided to fight the dark witch and ask questions later.

After Nick successfully jumped all three shockwaves, he expected Majotourbillon to come rushing at him to try and crush him underfoot.

So, Nick was pretty surprised to see Majotourbillon coat herself in rock and transform into a makeshift boulder.

"What the heck?"

"Surprised, boy?" Majotourbillon cackled as she began to roll towards Nick, who immediately started running away. "Run all you want, it won't help you!"

As Nick continued to run, he suddenly noticed something about the boulder: the only part of it that wasn't covered with rock was Majotourbillon's head.

Nick grinned widely. _I wonder..._

Nick quickly skidded to a stop, then turned around and dashed right back at Majotourbillon.

"Wha-what the...?"

Majotourbillon tried to reorient herself, but it was too late. Nick spun right into her head, broke the rock shield, and sent her spinning helplessly on her back. Nick quickly intercepted her as she came around with another spin attack.

Majotourbillon crashed to the floor after being struck, slowly recovering herself.

"Stupid brat!" the dark witch yelled, stamping the floor three times in quick succession. Nick easily jumped all three shockwaves.

"Think you're clever, don't you, boy?" Majotourbillon growled. "Well, I won't fall for that twice!"

Majotourbillon again coated herself in rock and started rolling around the planet at a faster pace.

This seemed to make it harder for Nick to actually hit his opponent, but a clever idea formed in his head at that point. _Okay, just gotta wait for my chance..._

Nick steadied himself, dodging the rolling Majotourbillon when she got close. Sure enough, as she came around again, her head wasn't exposed, but Nick knew it would be in a few seconds.

So he waited for his chance. The instant Majotourbillon's head came into view, Nick charged.

Majotourbillon couldn't see Nick in time, and was socked in the head by another spin attack, sending her careening around the planet again.

Nick spun her again as she came close, sending her spinning off even faster. Nick quickly came back with a third spin attack, this one knocking Majotourbillon out of the planet's gravity field.

Nick quickly pursued, the two opponents landing on a brown planet covered with springy green plants and spiked flowers.

"All right, let's try something new, then," Majotourbillon growled, aiming her hand straight at Nick. Three fireballs shot from her hand and roared towards Nick.

Nick quickly backflipped over them, knowing he couldn't deflect those without getting burned.

"Could I maybe use those springy plants?" Nick wondered, rushing over to a plant that was close to Majotourbillon and spinning it towards her, only to have her deflect it.

"All right, maybe not when her guard's up," Nick noted, backflipping over another set of three fireballs.

"Okay, smart-aleck, see how you like this!" Majotourbillon shouted, curling up inside a magical orb that sprouted spikes and zooming off at high speeds around the planet.

Nick suddenly saw a good use for the springy plants as Majotourbillon continued her rolling. Waiting for the dark witch to get close enough, Nick positioned himself at a springy plant.

When Majotourbillon rolled by, Nick spun into the plant's green bulb, pinging it into Majotourbillon and sending her spinning around the planet again.

Nick quickly spun her again as she came around, knocking her flat on her back.

"You wanna play rough, huh?" Majotourbillon growled. "Okay, smart guy, we'll play rough!"

Majotourbillon shot five rapid fireballs at Nick, who dodge-rolled away from all five of them, knowing a backflip wouldn't work this time.

Majotourbillon wasted no time in curling up and zooming off, much faster this time.

Nick ran to a springy plant and waited for the dark witch to come by.

When she did, he spun the plant at her...

...only for her to uncurl, jump into the air, and dodge it.

"Nice try, boy!" Majotourbillon laughed when she landed. However, Nick was still grinning.

"What is that grin for?"

Nick pointed ahead of him. Majotourbillon looked behind her just in time for the plant Nick had spun to come rocketing back into her, sending her around the planet.

Nick spun into her, then spun into her again when she came back around, and that knocked Majotourbillon off of the planet.

When this happened, however, both Nick and Majotourbillon were encased in bubbles and sent off into the gigantic sun that had been formed.

"They're going into the sun?" Yuki exclaimed.

"All we can do is hope, Yuki-chan," Momoko responded. "It's gotten us this far. I know Nick's gonna pull through."

Majotourbillon grinned evilly. "What better place to destroy you than at the center of my galactic empire?"

"Don't count your chickens just yet, freak," Nick shot back. "I've been through so much worse than this."

"Still shooting your mouth off, huh?"

Eventually, the two opponents landed on the familiar magma-powered satellite Nick had seen in his last two fights with Majotourbillon.

"Make no mistake, boy, I won't fall for the same tricks I did in our last battle," Majotourbillon proclaimed. "Now you shall die!"

Majotourbillon immediately pounded the satellite three times, Nick easily avoiding the shockwaves.

"Your shockwaves are pathetic, little lady," Nick taunted. "You can do better than that!"

Majotourbillon growled angrily before disappearing in a flash. Nick ran onto one of the blue pads and waited.

The instant Majotourbillon appeared in front of Nick, he flipped away just as Majotourbillon's hands slammed onto the pad, breaking it and causing Majotourbillon to run around the satellite in agony.

Nick ran the opposite direction, ready to intercept Majotourbillon.

The instant she turned around to run the other way, Nick spun into her back, sending her careening. Nick spun into her again as she came around.

After picking herself up, she clenched her fists, which were brimming with dark energy. Now she was pissed off.

"That's it! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Majotourbillon screamed, leaping into the air and slamming her glowing hands onto the satellite when she landed. Pools of darkness appeared all over the satellite, erupting into geysers of dark energy.

Nick dodged the geysers as best he could, managing a few very close calls. When the geysers receded, Majotourbillon curled into her orb and started spinning rapidly.

After a few repetitions around the planet, Majotourbillon uncurled and rushed straight at Nick, intent on shredding him to pieces.

So she was very surprised to see Nick holding an emerald ball of energy in his hands.

"Gotcha."

Majotourbillon turned around to run, but it was too late.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

The emerald ball in Nick's hands erupted into a massive beam of emerald energy, striking Majotourbillon in the back and sending her spinning around the planet one last time.

When she came around, Nick actually spun into Majotourbillon so hard that he punched her right out of the satellite's gravity.

Trying in a vain attempt to return to the satellite, Majotourbillon stretched her hands towards the satellite, but then yielded, her body falling into the sun with a largely unimpressive thump.

Nick smiled brightly, proud of his victory. Before he could react, however, the satellite began to quake and rumble.

A few seconds later, the purple Star of the Ancients broke out of one of the satellite's blue pads, slowly floating down to the satellite.

Nick stepped forward to collect his prize...

...only for Majotourbillon to appear and smash her fist into his stomach, causing him to crash to the floor of the satellite and drop the other six Stars of the Ancients.

"You humans think you're so smart," Majotourbillon growled. "Always thinking I'm defeated after something so simple."

"Wha... what the...?" Nick shouted. "How did you survive that?"

"Never you mind, boy," the dark witch growled, all seven Stars of the Ancients floating around her. "I've waited countless eons for my chance to take my revenge on these puny humans, and no hand-me-down uppity little brat is going to mess it up for me now!"

Eventually, Majotourbillon absorbed all seven Stars into her body, and this made her undergo a terrifying transformation. She grew sharp horns, her violet hair grew to twice its length and flailed wildly around her, spikes erupted from her back, her hands became claws, her violet eyes became a menacing shade of red, and she grew to about three times the size of the satellite.

"Holy..." Nick gasped.

"How do you like me NOW?" Nega Majotourbillon exclaimed in a deep, booming voice. "I'm not done with you yet, worthless snot!"

Nega Majotourbillon snatched Nick in her right claw and tossed him out of the sun, where he eventually landed on a circular walkway.

Before he could get his bearings, Nega Majotourbillon floated down from the sky and situated herself in the middle of the walkway, easily towering over Nick.

"Time to put an end to you once and for all!" Nega Majotourbillon boomed.

Nick immediately started dashing across the walkway, noticing that there didn't seem to be a way to damage this hulking beast.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Nega Majotourbillon charging a purple energy sphere about twice her size. He knew there would be no way to dodge it in time.

"I can't spin that thing back, can I?" Nick admitted, though the Luma he'd absorbed, the one that had given him the ability to spin attack, chirped loudly.

"You sure you wanna give it a shot?" Nick asked. "If we're wrong, we're both getting fried."

Another chirp. Apparently the Luma wasn't too worried.

"Now taste your judgment!" Nega Majotourbillon snarled, launching the energy ball.

Steeling his courage, Nick performed a spin attack just as the sphere was about to touch him. Amazingly, his spin reflected the sphere and sent it flying back into Nega Majotourbillon's body, the impact from the shot knocking her upside down for a few seconds.

When she regained her balance, she expressed surprise at being damaged. "What the hell? How could I have been damaged?"

Nega Majotourbillon just shook it off and raised her hand. "You will pay for that!"

At Nega Majotourbillon's unspoken command, several bolts of lightning arced across the walkway. Nick sidestepped the ones he could while throwing out quick _santen kesshun _shields to block the rest.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Nega Majotourbillon growled, charging another energy sphere. "Try and spin your way through this one!"

Nega Majotourbillon chucked the sphere at Nick much faster than she had before, giving Nick less time to react. He still managed to spin it back at her hips, forcing her back in her spot upon impact.

"ARGH! You will not dominate me!" Nega Majotourbillon screamed, flexing her arms and punching the walkway a few times, each strike bouncing Nick along the walkway.

"How does it feel being manhandled like I was?" Nega Majotourbillon laughed. "Now prepare to feel your demise!"

Nick slowly got to his feet only to see Nega Majotourbillon charging a third energy sphere, this one MUCH larger than before, about as big as she was.

"I KNOW I can't spin that back myself," Nick noted.

"Unless you have our help," Yuki's voice rang out. Nick turned around and noticed that Yuki and Momoko had joined him on the walkway.

Nick, immediately getting the message, joined hands with Yuki and Momoko. Apparently, Nega Majotourbillon couldn't see them behind the massive sphere of energy she was charging.

Once the sphere was launched, Nick twirled into a spin attack, and the added power of having his girlfriend and best friend included in the attack easily deflected the much larger sphere of energy.

Instead of knocking Nega Majotourbillon back, this final energy sphere consumed her. She struggled within it for a few seconds until the sphere shined yellow, quickly draining away all of her power and reverting her back to her normal self.

The sphere disappeared, revealing a helpless Majotourbillon.

"No... my power!" Majotourbillon exclaimed.

Just then, the seven Stars of the Ancients popped out of her, floating over to the three witches.

"Sorry, Majotourbillon. You lose," Nick proclaimed. Majotourbillon stopped trying to fight it and just fell down into deep space, eventually disappearing into a void.

"Can we go home now? PLEASE?" Yuki asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, Yuki-chan," Nick answered, letting the Stars of the Ancients take them out of the arena.

After a while of flying, they eventually landed right back at the start of the Galaxy Reactor, where the bridge Rosalina had created was still there.

"Let's go home," Yuki stated.

Just then, a rumbling caught everyone's attention. Nick was the first to notice, turning back towards Majotourbillon's sun, which was beginning to shimmer and wobble.

On a piece of land dotting the sun, Majotourbillon herself wearily stepped across it, forced in her weakened state to watch her galactic empire crumble to pieces before her very eyes.

After a few steps, she fell to her knees, horrified at her empire collapsing.

"No... my galaxy... my empire!" Majotourbillon exclaimed. "This can't be happening!"

With those words, the sun collapsed into itself, forming a supermassive black hole that began consuming everything in its grasp, the Galaxy Reactor, the airships, everything in its reach.

"What the... what happened? Why did that sun become a black hole?" Yuki exclaimed, fighting the gravity pull.

"Without the Star to keep it under control, Majotourbillon's sun just went supernova," Nick explained. "I hate to say it, but if we don't get some help soon, we're all royally screwed."

It was by this point that Nick noticed many little balls of light flying into the black hole, as if trying to stop it.

A confused Nick was about to ask what was going on, when the Luma he'd absorbed at the beginning appeared in front of him.

**("Hajimari no Kiseki" by Atsuko Enomoto, Rie Tanaka, & Masayo Kurata plays)**

When the Luma waved at him, Nick suddenly realized what was happening.

"Don't... don't go..." Nick pleaded.

The Luma just chirped and followed his fellow Lumas into the black hole, all of them chirping very loudly.

After they'd finished their jobs, the black hole and everything it had absorbed collapsed into a singularity and exploded into a supernova, the light blinding everyone present.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Nick could see again, he could hear the sounds of crying babies. Looking around, he noticed that he, Momoko, Yuki, and the rest of the Ojamajos had appeared in some sort of blue tunnel with comets streaking by.

Before anyone had a chance to wonder what had just happened, the Comet Observatory appeared in front of them. Rosalina, who was waiting on the deck, stepped off, seemingly walking on nothing as she walked up to the Ojamajos.

"Rosalina?" Nick asked.

Rosalina just giggled softly. "Do you hear the baby stars? These newborns will grow up to be galaxies of their own someday."

"But... they just sacrificed themselves to stop that black hole, right?" Onpu wondered.

Rosalina smiled. "When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star. And so, the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way... You'll see with your own eyes someday."

"This is trippin' me out," Aiko stated, to which Hana just laughed.

Rosalina took a few more steps towards the Ojamajos. "Nick... Momoko... everyone... mere words could never express how grateful I am to all of you for helping us. Together, we have prevailed over the dark one and saved the universe from a very grim fate. We are all indebted to you, my friends."

Nick smiled himself. "It's no problem at all, Rosalina. This is just what we do. We help people in need and we kick the bad guys' butts."

Rosalina took another couple seconds forward, leaning out to kiss Nick on the cheek. The green witch blushed madly at that.

"She's a bit of a rascal herself, huh?" Momoko giggled.

"Thank you... my friends," Rosalina stated before fading away. "May the stars shine down on you..."

The light again got too bright to see.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first thing Nick heard was a butterfly flapping by his nose. Slowly adjusting himself to his surroundings, he picked himself up.

"We're home," Doremi's voice rang out.

Nick looked around, and sure enough, everyone was back in Misora as if nothing had happened.

Indeed, the festival was bustling and teeming with life, as if Majotourbillon's interference had never occurred. All of the Ojamajos were present and accounted for, and even Oyajide was all right, appearing to have no memory of working for the dark witch.

In fact, he almost instantly ran up to Onpu and taking her hands, only to crumple to the ground when Aiko punched him in the stomach.

"Good job, guys."

Doremi spun around at that. "Akatsuki-kun?"

_"Fujio no F!"_

"_Leon no L!"_

"_Akatsuki no A!"_

"_Tooru no T!"_

_"We are the superstars of the Wizard World, the FLAT4!"_

"Glad you guys could make it," Nick stated. "You're just a little late to the party."

"Oh, we know about what happened," Akatsuki responded as Doremi rushed up to hug him. "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my dear otouto-chan for me."

"Don't call me that, nii-chan!" Saiki shot back, causing everyone nearby to laugh.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you, Fujio-kun?" Hazuki asked.

"I can guess," Fujio responded. "I heard you conquered your fear of ghosts."

"Thanks to Kellysi-chan," Hazuki continued, pulling Fujio closer. "And that's not all he taught me."

"Oh?" the orange-haired wizard stated as Hazuki pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey there, little lady," Leon stated, draping his arm around Aiko and half-expecting her to sock him in the gut.

Instead, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Can I still sing?" Tooru asked.

"Um, sweetie, you remember what happened the last time you sang?" Onpu responded. Tooru flinched, easily remembering _that_ disaster.

"Oh."

"You can still dance, though, Tooru-kun."

"SWEET!"

Nick smiled at the lovely sights as Momoko walked up and draped her arms around him.

"All's well that ends well, right, Nick?"

"Sure does, sweetheart."

"Nick-kun! Look up there!" Yuki exclaimed, pointing to the skies. Nick looked up, and there was a conglomeration of some of the planets he'd journeyed through on his adventure.

"_Yes... all new life carries the essence of stars... even all of you..."_ Rosalina's voice radiated.

"We did good, huh?" Momoko giggled.

"Well, I guess there's only thing left to say," Nick stated, gesturing to the new galaxy.

"Welcome, new galaxy!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A couple hours later..._

"You're LEAVING?"

Nick knew everyone was going to react like this, and he hoped they'd let him explain.

"I don't have a choice, Yuki-chan," Nick stated. "Majotourbillon got away, and I don't want her wreaking any more havoc."

"But we just got back," Doremi responded. "And now you're leaving us behind?"

"I really wish I didn't have to leave," Nick continued, patting Doremi's shoulder. "But Majotourbillon is my responsibility, and I need to keep her in check."

A couple seconds of silence, then...

"All right, then."

Aiko was the one who said that. "If you need to go out there and kick her butt again, we trust your judgment. Just make sure you make some house calls every now an' then, 'kay?"

Nick had to stifle a laugh at that. "Thanks, Ai-chan. I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm coming with you, Nick," Momoko stated. "I'm not letting you do this alone anymore. You've been without me for so long, and I know you'd love to have me around."

Nick couldn't help but smile at that. The two lovers joined hands as they began to walk away.

"NICK-KUN!"

Nick immediately skidded to a stop as Yuki rushed up to him.

"What's up, Yuki-chan?" Nick asked.

A little confused, Yuki turned back to Saiki, who just nodded.

Looking back at Nick, Yuki shuffled her feet a couple times. "Um... Nick-kun... there's something I wanna say before you go..."

"You want to say that you love me, right?"

Yuki's eyes shot open instantly at this. "How... how'd you know that?"

"A guy knows these things."

Yuki immediately blushed at that. "I... it's true, Nick-kun. I really do love you. It's not like the love Saiki-kun and I share, but it's still love in its own special way. You two were the first people to treat me like a normal girl instead of the dark magic user everyone thought I was my whole life. You two mean a lot to me. And I only recently realized that I never told you that."

Yuki leaned closer to Nick, hugging him tightly.

"Nick-kun... I love you."

Nick smiled back.

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

With that, the two leaned in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Yuki was blushing like mad.

"I'll see you when I see you, Nick-kun."

"Truer words, Yuki-chan."

And with that, Nick and Momoko hopped into a very conspicuous Launch Star and blasted off.

As they soared through the cosmos, they passed by a very familiar planet, though they didn't notice it, being focused on going after Majotourbillon.

It was the Gateway Galaxy. And Rosalina was standing at the edge of the platform, gazing out at the planet she had once called home.

Rosalina smiled at the thought of her friends.

"Thank you," she said to nobody in particular. "I will watch over you from beyond the stars."

With that, she walked down the platform, jumping to the ground and crossing through the gate that led back to the Observatory.

Leaping into the air and flying to the top, she cast her spell, once again transforming the Observatory into a comet.

"Farewell, my friends. I'll never forget any of you..." Rosalina stated, smiling brightly as the Comet Observatory shot into the heavens, again soaring through the cosmos.

Meanwhile, back at the small planet Rosalina had left behind, a glow can be seen. Peeking out from behind a mushroom structure was the very Luma that had aided Nick. He chirped and waved twice.

_~Fin~_


End file.
